


Opposites

by splatteredink



Category: namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredink/pseuds/splatteredink
Summary: A chef and a music mogul cross paths. Both achievers despite their young age, we will witness a battle of egos, pride and never-ending bickering. A total recipe for chaos. Add their respective group of friends and it’s a total disaster. Little do they know what fate has in store for them. We all know this. Logic versus emotion. Not really a good combination as many say, but will destiny and fate make an exception this time?





	1. Kim Seokjin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamJinists](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NamJinists).



> i promise to get to the story after the character bg's. :) im working on the last one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On going. please forgive me if it's gonna take a while to upload the next chapters. work is killing me :/ please enjoy and i love feedback so give it to me :D

I.

 

“Sure. I’ll be home in 13 hours.” He told his mom while walking through the airport chaos. “I’ll be home after 4 years” he thought. Seokjin was a man of adventure. He has been traveling the world the last 4 years after he opened his restaurant in France, which was one of his dreams. France is one of those food capitals of the world besides his other favorite country, Japan. His first restaurant ironically, was put up in Japan even before on his home country, South Korea. Japan is home to more Michelin-starred restaurants than any city in the world. Of course, his restaurant included.

 

Seokjin has been living his dream ever since he graduated high school. His parents never forced him to be anyone else but himself. They didn’t dictate what course he had to take in college. They didn’t force him to be the next-in-line CEO of their family business despite the common misconception about rich south Korean families where the son has to take over the family business, his parents came from nothing and built their way up that is why they are humblest and one of the wealthiest family to ever exist in south Korea as Seokjin claimed. He has been living his best life and he always thought about how lucky he is having the best parents in the whole wide world.

 

_He has always been grateful to his parents for letting him be who he wanted to be. Not all parents are like that. Despite him being an only child, he was never forced to learn their business. His father once said, “Your mom and I built this business for you, to give you the life that we didn’t have as children, but that doesn’t mean that I have to force you to do something that’s not in your heart.” He always remembered these words. He talked to them before he decided what course he was going to take in college._

_“Dad, I really am grateful for the life that you’ve given me and all the things that I have. I lived comfortably thanks to you and mom. That’s why I am willing to take up business and study it if that means I can help you manage and run what you’ve worked so hard for.” Seokjin told his parents. His mom with tears in her eyes said, “I cant believe that after all this time, I am still worthy of receiving blessings from God. My baby, you are heaven sent to us and know how much you love food and cooking. You cook even better than me. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than me,” her mom emphasized, “You know we will never agree for you to do something that you don’t wanna do just because you think you’re supposed to do it right? Just because you think you owe it to us? Seokjin-ah, you don’t owe us anything. All of these, we did this because you’re our baby. We want to give you the world. But we also want you to be your own person and we want you to achieve the dreams that you’ve had since you were three.” His mom now sobbing because she was really touched that Seokjin even considered forgetting his dreams just so he can repay them._

_“Seokjin-ah, follow your dreams. Be who you want to be. Do what you want to do. I will be proud of you no matter what. I am so happy because I think we raised you right.” His dad said with tears welling up his eyes. “Eomma, Appa, I just asked a question, why is this turning out to be a contest as to who can cry the fastest.” His parents laughed and he laughed, and they concluded that Seokjin is indeed a son who has been loved his whole life and will continue to be loved by his parents no matter what he does and who he becomes. He loves his parents unconditionally and wants them to only have happiness. And yes, Seokjin became something. He became someone who brought nothing but honor and achievement to his family. He brought home success_.

 

There’s only one thing his parents are waiting for from him.

 

Grand Children.

 

He thought of this on his first-class seat on the plane. “Great. Mom’s gonna ask me for grand children again. Im not even in a relationship.” He said to himself.

 

Why isn’t he in a relationship though? He’s one of the most eligible bachelors in South Korea, well the world actually. If you’ve seen his face, you’ll surely think that Gods are walking amongst us. His eyes, sparkling like he holds constellations of stars in them. His lips, oh his very kissable plump pink lips - that seems like it can be used as a pillow – even when he’s talking or smiling or pursing his lips. It’s just lips 24/7 all day errday. His symmetrical features. His perfectly coifed black hair. Tall and lean physique. Strong brows and jawline. He works in the food industry and can eat about two whole cows when he’s really hungry – at least that’s his expression - but if you look under his shirt, you can see a very defined 6 pack abs and his waistline is an envy even for women. Pores, nope. We don’t know her. But his most distinguishing physical feature would be his broad shoulders. And when we say broad in this household, we mean broader than the body of water enveloping the earth.

Every woman and man he works with always get distracted by his looks. No one can absolutely resist staring at him. It’s like he’s a walking piece of art that everyone ogles when they get the chance. So why is this man, this gorgeous god like human being, still single? Kim Seokjin, as many of his colleagues and friends describe him is a very logical person. Yeah he can throw in a joke or two, or three, or four into a conversation (dad jokes are his forte), but when it comes to everything else, he is logical and rational. He only lets his emotions out when he’s cooking. Because one of his donsaengs in college once said “Hyung, cooking is about feeling too. It’s not all recipes and measurements.” And Seokjin kept that in mind and in his heart. Everything else, even in relationships, though he never had one, his brain always wins. All these years, he’s never had a relationship because he doesn’t see the need to have one, or be in one. He’s too busy discovering the flavors of the world. And besides, he enjoys being alone for the most part. He once told his donsaeng in college that if he could marry food, he would.

 

 

 

 


	2. Kim Namjoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still on going. please be easy on me.. im new to this writing thing :) enjoy

II.

 

                “We have to find new talent Hoseok. Young bloods. Well, if not young bloods, very talented people. Why are they so rare these days?! We need a new producer.” Namjoon told Hoseok over the phone while boarding his plane back to Korea. It seems that his venture in Paris for new talent didn’t turn out so great, but at least the food was awesome. Namjoon is a self-made man. He got kicked out of their house even before he turned 18. Hoseok found him in an alley way, dumpster diving. Hoseok begged his parents to let him live with them and the Jung’s are not ones to turn away someone in need. They adopted him in a way. They fed him, clothed him, sent him to finish school. Treated him like he was their own and Namjoon is eternally grateful for that. The Jung’s didn’t have much trouble sending Namjoon to school, after all, he was a straight A student who applied for scholarships whenever he got the chance to.

                _Once he turned 18, Namjoon worked and studied at the same time. Even with this, he graduated high school with the highest honors. This made it easy for him to apply for the college he wanted to attend. Being kicked out from their house was a blessing in disguise. At least he was able to pursue the career he wanted. He wanted to pursue music. He wanted to comfort people through music, but his parents never believed that he will get anywhere with his dreams. So, when he decided to tell his parents about his career path, they tried to change his mind._

_His father worked for the biggest company in Korea and wanted Namjoon to take up business as well. He wanted Namjoon to build his own business empire so that they wont work for anyone ever again. But Namjoon refused. He loves music too much. When his father found out that he was doing music on the side besides his studies, and scribbling lyrics on tons of notebooks in his room, he burned them. He wanted Namjoon to focus on studying. Namjoon’s heart broke. All the lyrics that were heart felt, true and honest were written on those notebooks. His dreams, his aspirations, his words, poetry that he thought can help people cope, words he thought could help people ease the pain they’re feeling. However, his father didn’t value them. He didn’t care. He wanted Namjoon to be one of those 9-5 people day in, day out. Working so that they can make something out of themselves and earn lots of money and build an empire of their own, if they’re lucky._

_He was given a choice, “Do you want to continue your trash music? Or study business like I ASKED you to!?” his dad bellowed on the night of their argument. “I will pursue music dad. My music is important to me. I want to change people’s lives! I want to help people through my music!” Namjoon now on the verge of tears, pleading his dad with his eyes. “Get out.” His dad commanded. “Get out of this house. You’re a disappointment for this family.” Those were his dad’s final words. His mother didn’t say anything and just let his son leave. She didn’t even look at him. Namjoon thought, she was supposed to be the one to protect him against anything. She was supposed to love him. She’s her son. But that night, he didn’t feel loved. He didn’t feel protected. He was their only son and yet his mother let him walk away. She knows full well that Namjoon didn’t have that many friends. She knew that probably, he didn’t have anywhere to go, but still, she let him leave._

_Namjoon brought exactly one bag of clothes with him and his notebook that was the only one left of the many that his dad burned. He ran out of their house, never turning back. Never knowing where to go. The first few nights he stayed in their school gym. He would stay in the bathroom stalls after the janitors have cleaned them so that when they close the school, he wouldn’t be seen. He would shower in the men’s locker room after the morning inspection. Then he’d go to his classes like a normal student. He kept his nose clean and kept his grades up so that the school had no reason to call his parents. One day he was called into the principal’s office, the principal wanted to contact Namjoon’s parents to let them know that he was doing really good in school, but they weren’t able to reach them with the contact numbers they have. Namjoon thought, they even went to the lengths of changing their numbers just to cease contact with him. They didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. They completely disowned him. Namjoon said that they were just on vacation abroad and didn’t have their phones with them. They’ve gotten international numbers. He lied through his teeth._

_He was heartbroken. His mind went blank. His family, his parents. The people who were supposed to be beside him. The people who were supposed to nurture him and take care of him. They were supposed to love him unconditionally. They were supposed to be his number 1 supporters. But no, they disowned him. Ceased all care and love for him.  He found himself outside of town and into a bar. He drank and drank with all the money he had saved. Until he had nothing left. He didn’t think about that. He let his emotions get the best of him. He thought, for a smart person, he was one of those who were dumb._

_The morning after his drinking spree, he found himself in an alley, bag gone, only his notebook was inside his jacket pocket. Not even a pen. Throbbing head. He was hungry, really hungry. At first, he tried to find odd jobs to earn money so he can get some food, but he was a minor then. Establishments needed parental consent to let a minor work for them. “Life sucks” he thought. His IQ of 148 is wasted on the streets. He couldn’t go back to his town because he didn’t have money for the bus. When he asked people for alms, they didn’t care. He found himself dumpster diving for food beside a restaurant._

                While on the plane, he ate his first-class meal. Savoring every last crumb, every last bite. He never wanted to feel hunger again he thought. He never wanted to feel that pain, that longing for food. He values food as much as the next person but they didn’t know what he went through. Eating food from a dumpster. Eating spoiled food. That rancid smell, he remembered perfectly. Eating food that were left over by others. Food that had maggots in them. Just so he can get by. But he wasn’t alone in doing that. There were others too. Sometimes he goes by 2 days without eating anything because people who also lived in the streets who were stronger than him, claimed dumpsters like territories. They liked dumpsters that were beside restaurants because as they said, it’s a gold mine of delicious leftovers. That’s why his appreciation for good food is on a different level.’

 

                On the other side of the isle, there was a man. A very good-looking man who refused to eat the plane food and called it “bland” and “no flare at all”. He said to give it to anyone who wanted a second serving. The godly man took out a what seemed like a Tupperware from his carry-on and it had his own food. Namjoon thought, “Odd. Some people don’t even have food to eat and here he is, refusing food being served to him. Couldn’t be me.” However, he must admit. The man was beautiful. Breathtakingly so.

                Namjoon slept like a log throughout the entire flight. He must have been over working again, he argued with his brain.  He woke up, stood, went to the bathroom and washed his face. He felt good that he was coming home again after being away for weeks. He missed Korean food. He missed rice especially. When he went out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see the god-like man standing outside by the door. “Oh sorry, I thought it was empty.” Said the man. Namjoon felt his breath stop for a whole second. He didn’t know he was more beautiful up close. “Oh.” He said under his breath as he kept staring at the guy. “I know I’m beautiful, but I need to pee.” Said the pretty guy while stomping in his place. “Crap, sorry. Here, all yours.” Namjoon said while gesturing to the bathroom. “Thanks.” That was the last word he heard from the pretty god as he called him.  

 

 


	3. Jung Hoseok

III.

 

                Hoseok was in the airport an hour early. While waiting for his best friend for 11 years, he saw their labels’ ads on the LCD screens placed strategically for advertisement purposes throughout the airport. There was this one huge LCD screen atop the schedule board, it displayed Namjoon and his face, inviting talents all over the country and the world to sign with them. The tag said “Kim-Jung Ent. Music and Artists for Healing”. He remembered Namjoon crying, sobbing like a little kid before their launch as an official music label company. His dreams are finally coming true. He will help a lot more people. He will sign talents with the most potential. He will sign talents with true love and passion for music. He will sign those who believe that music can be an art for healing.

                Hobi, as Namjoon so lovingly calls him, thought about that time when he first found Namjoon in a dumpster.

 

_He was walking in an alley way beside the restaurant because his date, apparently had a surprise for him in that alley. Hobi hurriedly walked out of the restaurant and into the dark alley he went. If there’s one thing Namjoon loves about Hobi the most, it’s his scaredy cat personality. Hoseok, fears everything. So, imagine him walking in a dark alley and he hears cluttering inside a huge dumpster. Hobi thought the worst ever possible scenario. He said that it was his death. He was shaking, frozen in his place. He was calling out the name of his date but to no avail. He was near the dumpster. He was thinking if he would run or if he would stay and just scream for dear life until someone saves him. The cluttering continues and he swore he heard grunting inside that dumpster. He thought maybe it was a huge dog or a wolf. Or a wild bear who’s soon gonna come out and maul him._

_His back now against the wall on the other side of the dumpster. He was slowly creeping his way out that alley way. Making as little noise as possible. He was now talking to himself, “I’m going to die here. I’ve barely lived. I haven’t had my first kiss. I thought I’ll have a good night tonight with my date, but she ditched me too. And now I’m going to die alone in a dark alley way mauled by god knows what.  Mom, Dad, Noona, please know that I love you with all my heart. Please take care of Mickey for me. Universe! Please send my message to my family!”. The noise inside the dumpster got louder, bones of what used to be beef served inside the restaurant is rattling inside and some other rotten food is being thrown from the dumpster. “You know, for a person who thinks he’s gonna die, you’re pretty talkative.” A voice inside the dumpster said while clearly munching on something. “Oh God! Great! Now I’m gonna be eaten by a hybrid human being who’s been experimented on by mad scientists and dumped here because they thought it was dead!” Hobi said to the alley way. “Hmm, nope. Just dumped by my family is all. Why are you so dramatic?! Your imagination is like, I dunno, wild?!”. The “dumpster monster” said from inside the waste laden container._

_A human like figure was emerging from the dumpster, Hobi couldn’t believe his eyes. It was actually a human being. He was close to thinking he might be inside a sesame street episode where Oscar the Grouch starred in. “Hi there, sorry you got scared.” The really tall guy said after getting out from the garbage. “Uh, Hi. Hehe sorry, I tend to be dramatic at times. What are you doing inside that filthy thing?” Hobi asked. “Dinner.” Tall guy said. “Oh, dumpster diving? Hang on.” Hobi said. “I know that uniform, are you from SeukGi High?”. “Oh, I didn’t realize my shirt still had the patch on. Yeah I went there.” “What’s your name? are you lost?” Hobi inquired. “Nope, I just can’t go home. Because I don’t have one. Namjoon, Kim Namjoon. And you?” “Jung Hoseok! Nice to meet you Namjoon. Do you have your things? I mean, how’d you even get to this side of town? SeukGi high is like 5 hours from here.” Namjoon was hesitant to just tell a stranger what happened to him, but something about this guy is just warm and sunshiny as he described it. His smile was the shape of a heart, who has that?! Namjoon thought. Maybe he’s a nice guy, but he can’t be sure, after all, he’s been out on the streets for weeks and that’s enough time to know that people who live in the streets are ruthless. They’re all just out here trying to survive. He thought._

_“Well, it seems like you can eat some decent food. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not offering pity, I’m just offering decent food.” Hobi told him. “Wait what? Why would you say that?” Namjoon asked. “Me and my family used to give food for the people who live in these streets, but they were always mean and said that they didn’t want our pity, but still took the food. So, I’m just telling you in advance that I’m not pitying you. Just want to help.” Hobi told him almost frowning. “Wow, people really do suck sometimes. Hoseok-ah, don’t worry, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Namjoon said with a big smile on his face, dimples emerging from his dirty face. “Great! Come on! I know a convenience store just two blocks away from here. Let’s get some kimbap and hot ramen.” Hobi excitedly said. “Uhm, but I’m all dirty and smelly. I don’t think they’ll let me in the store though.” Namjoon frowned. “Hmm, possible.” Hobi said while stroking his chin, “Well, there’s a park across the street from that store, how about you find us a decent bench and I’ll go get our food? sound good?!” said Hobi. “Perfect plan.” Namjoon smiled and they walked away from the dark alley way._

_Namjoon found a perfect spot for them to have dinner, he walked over to the drinking fountain and tried to at least wash his face and clean some parts of him while his newfound friend was getting food. Namjoon was almost on the verge of tears thinking that there were still nice people around this town. He’d long given up on people there. He tried several times to ask for help, but no one cared. He offered his services for any job at all, but no one dared to help a minor like him. They shooed him away almost always instantly. Namjoon wanted to clean himself at least thinking that he didn’t want to have someone eat with him and he smelled like trash. He took off his school jacket and washed it at the drinking fountain. He was now only wearing a white tank top. Really apt for this 13-degree temperature. He just hopes that the wind will not blow or else, he might freeze to death._

_Hobi bought 4 cups of ramen already with hot water, he bought 6 orders of kimbap and 4 bottles of water. “Namjoon-ah! Where’s our spot?!” Hobi asked the almost freezing Namjoon. “There! Right by that lamp post.” He said, lips shivering. “Bro, why’d you take your jacket off, that jacket was already thin as it is and it’s like 13 degrees and it’s nighttime already.” Hobi said sounding worried. “I uh, I didn’t want to eat with you smelling like blended trash. It’s not exactly appetizing.” Namjoon said shyly. “Here. I’m wearing 4 layers anyway. I’m weak against this cold weather.” Hobi offered Namjoon his thick, expensive looking padded jacket. “Oh no, no, no! I’m fine really! And besides, that looks expensive, I don’t want it smelling like a dumpster.” Namjoon refused. “Namjoon-ah, please take it. I don’t want to be responsible if you die because of hypothermia.” Hobi insisted. Namjoon looked at him shocked, how can he say that?! Namjoon, knowing his brain, is now in hyperdrive. He was now thinking about where he will be sleeping in this cold weather, the thought of him dying alone in a cold dark place just scared him._

_Hobi noticed that Namjoon’s expression darkened. He looked worried. He looked scared. He looked, lost. “Hey! I was just kidding! Just take the jacket okay? It isn’t expensive though. I got it from a thrift store. It just LOOKS expensive.” Hobi swore. Liar. Hobi you’re such a liar and not a good one at that. he thought to himself. “O-Okay, thanks Hoseok. Thank you. Really.” Namjoon said while helping Hobi with the food. “So, what’s your story Namjoon? Why are you on the streets? I mean SeukGi High is private. I heard it’s an expensive school. So how come you’re out here?” Hobi had so many questions but he had a light tone, he didn’t want Namjoon to feel uncomfortable. Strangely, Namjoon was really at ease with Hobi. It feels like they’ve been long time friends and he was willing to answer any of his questions. “Well i- be-en aw he cu-z my,” Namjoon was gulping down his ramen while talking, “Sorry, I’m just really hungry.” “No, no no! It’s okay silly! Hahaha eat first then.” Hobi said while giggling, looking fondly at the hungry stranger._

_Namjoon finished the 3 cups of ramen. He sneakily hid 2 of the kimbaps in the inside pocket of his borrowed jacket. He thought Hobi didn’t see it. “So, to answer your first question, my story is that my parents kicked me out. Disowned me. They ceased any form of communication from my school, so no one to pay the tuition. Snuck into a bar, almost drank myself to death one night and I ended up in this side of town. I don’t even remember how. Someone took my bag with my clothes in it so that’s why I’m still wearing my uniform jacket. Spent all my money on that drinking spree and that was the dumbest thing I ever did in my life. I tried to find any job that pays but they all refused because I’m a minor and they said I needed parental consent to work. So here I am. Dumpster diving for meals. I tried busking but apparently, that only works for singing. I don’t really sing. I rap. And people found that kind of irritating when you’re in the streets going about your day and hear someone spewing rap on the side. So yeah, that’s about it. Then you found me! And here we are. Now give me your wallet.” Namjoon said without blinking, pointing the wooden chopstick at Hoseok, “I- WHAT?! Ho- I mean It’s-“Hobi was almost crying. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Relax. I was kidding. Seemed like a good idea at the moment.” Namjoon was laughing his ass off. “After all I did for you. Gave you my jacket, gave you food, this is how I’m treated. I am appalled. I am jus-“ “Wait hey I was kidding! I’m so-“Namjoon was almost on his knees. “HAHAHAHAHA GOTCHU!” Hobi was now the one laughing hysterically._

_“That’s really sad though. In all seriousness. Parents are supposed to protect you. Love you unconditionally no matter who you are. I mean, that’s just me though. I’m lucky with my parents. But you know, maybe yours’ll come around. We’ll never know.” Hobi told Namjoon while stirring noodles in his cup. “I guess, maybe one day, or maybe in another lifetime. Who knows?” Namjoon was looking up at the night sky blankly. “It’s getting late. You should get home Hoseok-ah. I really thank you for this meal. I will never forget it. I will repay you someday.” Namjoon reached his hand out to the guy waiting for a handshake. “Oh shit! My parents will kill me! I guess this is good night?! I don’t wanna say goodbye coz we might see each other again. After all, I live in this town.” Hobi said with a big heart smile on his face while shaking Namjoon’s hand. “So, I guess I’ll see you around then?” Namjoon said. “Most definitely. Stay warm okay? I’d invite you to our house, but my parents will kill me as it is. I’m sorry Namjoon-ah.” Hobi apologetically said. “Don’t be ridiculous! You’ve helped me enough Hoseok-ah. Thank you so much for everything. And take care on your way home.” Namjoon said waving goodbye at his new friend._

_That night, Hobi got home and as expected, he was grounded. For two weeks. He told his parents though, about Namjoon. He told them his story and the next day, they set out to find Namjoon. They had a lengthy discussion about him that morning. “Are you sure my love? I mean Hoseok barely knows the guy. We’re not even sure if he’s telling the truth. You know our son’s too kind for his own good.” Hoseok’s dad explained to them. “Well dad, Hoseokie always had a soft spot for people in need. I mean what’s gonna go wrong? He’s not gonna be able to rob us, we’re a middle-class family. You’re a professor, I’m a kindergarten teacher, mom has a ceramic business and Hoseokie’s a high school student. What could he possibly steal from us?” Jiwoo, Hoseok’s older sister said. “Appa, Eomma, Noona, I’ve seen his eyes. He’s telling the truth. There was so much pain in his eyes. I’ve never met a person who’s been disowned by his parents just for the sole reason of wanting to pursue his dreams. My heart aches for the guy.” Hoseok sniffling through his pancakes. “Let’s go then. Let’s find this new friend of yours and help him out.” Hoseok’s mom said smiling to his son. “Eomma! Saranghaeyo!!!” Hoseok excitedly took his jacket sprinting past his elder sister. Taking Mickey with him. “Come one! I’m sure he hasn’t had breakfast yet! Or oh my god. He might be dumpster diving with my jacket!”_

_Hobi and his parents went to the alley way where he met Namjoon. He wasn’t there though. He thought he’d be there because there was a breakfast buffet special at the restaurant every morning and people don’t exactly finish their food, but Namjoon was nowhere to be found. While in the car, Hobi looked out at every alley that had dumpsters and homeless people, but they didn’t find Namjoon. “Maybe he found a place to stay? After all it was really cold last night, and it rained by midnight.” His dad said. Hobi was getting worried. He hoped strongly, that Namjoon was able to find shelter if it rained. “Son, maybe he was able to go home? He probably knew that your jacket was worth something? Maybe he sold it? I mean I don’t wanna think that but-“ Hobi interrupted his dad and said, “Appa, he’s not that kinda guy. Please trust me on this. He came from a well-off family. He has manners. And he’s really kind. I can see it in his eyes.” His dad just nodded with a hint of apology in his face. He trusted his son when it comes to people. His son is good at reading people._

_Hobi’s last attempt to find Namjoon, he had hoped that Namjoon didn’t even think of staying at that bench. It had no roof, no protection from the cold. Nothing. He told his parents and they hurriedly went to the park where they had a meal last night and to Hoseok’s surprise, Namjoon was there, still asleep. Hoseok was both relieved and worried. As he got closer, he thought that Namjoon looked a little pale. When he reached the bench where Namjoon was lying down, he called out, “Namjoon-ah? Namjoon-ah, wake up, it’s Hoseok.” Hobi tapped Namjoon but the other wont budge. He saw Namjoon’s face and it was pale all over but had flushed cheeks, Hoseok placed a hand on Namjoon’s forehead and flinched. Namjoon was burning up. He called out to his dad and mom and they tried to wake Namjoon up to bring him to the car._

_Hobi was feeling a little uncomfortable on the small chair he’s been sleeping on since last night. He was fidgeting around when he heard a small grunt from the patient on the bed. “Wh- where am i?” the patient asked weakly. “Namjoon-ah, thank god you’re finally awake. You’re in a hospital, we found you yesterday at the park and you had really high fever so me and my parents took you here.” Hobi explained. “Oh? Sorry for troubling you, I’m feeling a lot better now, I’ll be out of your hair in-“ Namjoon said while trying to sit up. “What? You’re not troubling me; can you calm down a bit” He said while helping Namjoon up. “You know, it’s pretty dumb of you not to find shelter when it rained last night. You probably got fever because you slept on that bench even though it was raining.” He was lecturing the patient at this point. After giving his patient a cup of water, he saw Namjoon’s eyes was glued to the door and when he turned, he saw his parents by the door. “Eomma, Appa, you’re here, did you bring food?!  Hoseokie’s hungry!!” Hobi said with a pouty face. Namjoon’s expression darkened and he didn’t know what just happened. His brain was probably wondering why Hoseok is talking about “Hoseokie” and why he was pouting and acting like a 3-year-old. However, it’s clear that Hobi’s mom likes it because she was all smiles and she was pinching her sons’ cheeks. “Hoseok-ah, your friend seems to be judging you.” His dad said. “I- no no no no! I was just-“ “Shocked? Bewildered? Disgusted? Weirded out? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Hobi was laughing crying at this point. “Mom just like it when I act all cute and aegi. And I don’t shy away from that. I like seeing my mom smile.” Hobi stated. “Anyway, Namjoon-ah, we have something to discuss with you that’s why my parents are here.” Hoseok said matter-of-factly._

Hobi then was pulled back into reality when he heard the announcement of Namjoon’s flight arrival. There were a lot of fond memories he wanted to look back to but for now, he’s happy to get a beer with his best friend when he arrives.


	4. Jeon Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he is BABIE

IV.

 

                Jungkook made an artful slogan with Seokjin’s name on it. It had a pink abstract background which was Seokjin’s favorite color, Super Mario wearing a toque was drawn in detail, jumping while holding a wooden spoon. He was so excited when he received a text from his hyung that he’s coming home after 4 years of being away. “Hyung really knows how to live his life.” The younger thought to himself. No matter how busy Jungkook is now because of his new demanding job, he’d always find time to spend with his hyung. They’re not related by blood but might as well be.

                Jungkook met Seokjin during his time at uni. It was still funny to him how they met. Jungkook had just graduated high school and went to uni for his orientation after his application got accepted. Jungkook is one guy who cannot live without munching on some snacks. No matter what he’s doing, writing, taking photos or videos or sometimes even when he’s singing. He can’t live without snacks. One reason why he chose this specific uni to apply to? It had lots of vending machines. Vending machine=snacks. He’s already living his best life. He knew every tips and tricks when it comes to vending machines. If a snack got stuck, call him. He’ll get it unstuck for you. If it’s not accepting your money, call him, he’ll resolve it for you. He’s like a vending machine whisperer.

                _While he was roaming around the uni, of course spotting where every vending machine was, he heard a familiar thudding somewhere near him. He also heard low grunts and frustrated sighs from someone. He curiously looked for it and he found it. There’s this tall guy with his forehead leaning against the vending machine. He was clearly frustrated and so done with the food dispenser. “Give me my damn food! I hate capitalism! Yoongi was right all along! Even inanimate objects are part of this scam!” The guy was clearly reprimanding the universe. “I just want a damn snack.” The guy with the broadest shoulders he ever saw, was now kicking the machine. He immediately went in to intercept. “Whoa there big guy, you know it’s a machine right? It’s not gonna listen to you. And besides, you’ll only hurt yourself.” Jungkook explained. The tall guy was now clearly surprised at his sudden appearance. He asked the broad-shouldered guy to step aside. He looked at the machine and tapped it in some places and the guys’ snack fell. Jungkook took it and gave it to the handsome man._

_“Wow, you’re like a vending machine expert. Are you new here?” The guy asked. “Yes! I just came for my orientation! I was going to come with my parents, but we didn’t have enough money for three people to travel. So, I came on my own.” Jungkook frowned. The guy smiled and reached his hand out to him and said, “I see, if that’s the case, then would you like me to go with you? My classes are done and I have a free afternoon, I can show you around too! My name’s Kim Seokjin.” Jungkook took his hand and shook it, told him his name while smiling so widely. “Yaaaah you’re so adorable! You look like a bunny when you smile like that! HAHAHAHAHA!” Jungkook was taken aback, he was both caught in between a laughing fit and his own confusion as to how Seokjin’s laugh sounded like a windshield wiper. He then continues to look at his newfound friend while he was talking. He thought to himself, “wow he’s really handsome. I’ve never seen a face like that. If he’s not talking right now, I wouldn’t believe that he’s a real human being.” He then was shocked at what his finger did. Before he knew it, his finger is now poking Seokjin’s cheeks._

_“YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” the older exclaimed. “I-I’m sorry! I was just watching you talk and my hand moved on it’s own and-“ “YAH JUNGKOOK-AH I know I’m pretty but we just met and I don’t like my face being touched.” Seokjin said with a poker face. “I’m so so so so sorry! I really didn’t mean to-“ Jungkook was getting teary eyed. “HAHAHAHA I’m kidding silly!” Seokjin teased the younger and the younger explained that he was just making sure he’s a real human. The two got along so well and Seokjin ever since that day. Jungkook was from Busan and his parents rarely visits him because he didn’t want them to spend fare money. His parents tried their best to support their child’s passion with photography, so they bought him an expensive and top-class camera that’s being used by professionals. He was so thankful for having his parents and now that he’s away from them, he often gets homesick. He missed his parents so much that sometimes he cries himself to sleep. Sometimes he cries while he and Seokjin eats lunch. He tried his best to hide it though. Every time it happens, he thinks that Seokjin doesn’t notice but he did. Every single time._

_It was the first semester break for Jungkook. He was planning to go home but he didn’t have enough money to go home and go back. He didn’t want to ask his parents for fare money either. He didn’t want to ask his Jin hyung for money either, so he planned on staying in uni. Maybe the weather’s going to be good and he’ll just take photos or film something outside. He heard a loud knock outside his dorm. The knock really couldn’t calm down. “Coming hold on! Do you really have to knock like that or would you rather just break down my door?!” Jungkook said pissed. He opened the door and to his surprise, he saw Jin standing there with ice cream on both hands. “I knocked with my foot and if I didn’t knock urgently like that, the ice cream will melt. Which is what it’s doing now. Here take this choco peppermint. I don’t even get why you like that ew flavor.” Jungkook smiled his bunny smile and gladly took the ice cream and said “Hyung, it’s a unique flavor. I’m weird like that. What brings you here? I thought you’d be at home by now?” “Well, I told my mom I’m bringing a baby home with me so she’s kind of excited and worried at the same time.” The elder said. “Baby?! OH MY GOD! DID YOU FATHER A CHILD AND DID NOT TELL ME?!” Jungkook exclaimed. “PABO! You’re the baby. You’re my baby Kookie.” Jin flicked the younger’s forehead. “B-but hyung, i- I don’t like you like tha-“ “PABO!!!!!! SERIOUSLY KOOKIE! BABY BROTHER! BABY BROTHER!!! ARE WE CLEAR NOW!?” “HAHAHAHAHA I was just messing with you hyung.” Jungkook said while laughing with all his lungs._

                Since then, the two became like real brothers. It has been their tradition every other sem break to go to the other’s home and take a quick break from either work or studying. When Seokjin graduated from uni after Jungkook’s first year, Jungkook was also already making a name for himself being discovered by Seokjin’s art curator friend. He was now invited to exhibit his work in galleries all around Seoul. Not long after, his works were praised by renowned photographers all over the world. He only used to take photos and videos of sceneries, places and animals. When Seokjin suggested he do photography for people too, Seokjin volunteered to be his first muse. Jin posted the photo in his social media and it gained a lot of attention. People were now asking who took the photo and so on. Jungkook became a household name in photography. No matter what the subject, he can capture it all in it’s glorious beauty.

                He always told Jin that he owed everything to him because he took care of him and believed in him like a real brother would his dongsaeng. Their relationship is one of those rare ones where the other doesn’t even need to talk for the other to know that there’s something wrong. They just knew. They’ve always been there for each other. Jungkook took the first advertisement photos of Jin’s first ever restaurant. He took the photos of the food for the menu. Jin would always take Kookie with him when he was opening a new restaurant at a new country. Kookie would always invite Jin to all his exhibits and shows. They were brothers. They are family. During Jin’s 4 years away from their home country, Kookie would often fly to where Jin was whenever Jin sounded lonely on the phone. When Kookie sounded troubled or sad, Jin would always find a way to cheer him up. Others thought that the two were dating but Jin and Kookie knew what they were. It’s a special kind of brotherhood that is much more than blood.

                Jungkook snapped back to reality when he heard a familiar voice. “Jungkook? What are you doing here?” “Jung Hoseok-ssi?! Fancy seeing you here! I’m picking up my hyung! He’s home after four years! Oh, wait I think I see him! Later Hoseok-ssi!” Jungkook waived as he was running toward his hyung.  

 


	5. Min Yoongi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update. ill try to update every other day. :)

V.

 

                The heat from the kitchen makes his face a little oily. He checked his faces’ reflection in one of the aluminum pans hanging in the busy kitchen. “Ahh, why is my face like this”. The platinum blonde haired man sighed. He wiped his face with the towel that was hanging from the pocket of his chef’s whites. He rang the bell and bellowed “Pick up table 54!” . Min Yoongi has just finished his last dish for the day. A soigne risotto with chanterelles with a side of pan-fried scallops. Usually, risottos don’t really look appetizing but in Min Yoongi’s hands, they became the best seller for Cuillère D’or par Jin. His phone buzzed and a message popped up,

 

“You ready babe? I’ll pick you up so we can pick them up 😊”

 

“In 10.” He replied.

 

                Yoongi was beyond excited. He didn’t know how much he missed his best friend not until he texted him two days ago saying that he’s coming home. He got all giddy and nervous he didn’t know why. He may have just missed his best friend a little too much. They haven’t seen each other physically – at least – in the last 4 years although they always facetimed. They are still up to date with each other’s lives. There’s no secret between the two. Especially when Yoongi told Seokjin about this guy he liked back in their uni days. He was studying culinary arts with Seokjin and his crush was studying contemporary dance. The first time he laid eyes on the guy, he thought he was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Yoongi has never liked anyone before. Not ever. Even if he was best friend’s with Kim Seokjin a.k.a Worldwide Handsome as he so blatantly labeled himself.  They’ve always had that platonic brother-like relationship. Not those BFF cliché’s where one falls in love with the other or some shit like that. He’s always been thankful for Seokjin’s judgement free friendship. When Yoongi told Seokjin about his crush on this boy, he was a little ashamed cause he though the older would be awkward about it because they never really talked about their sexual orientations. Seokjin has had a couple of crushes on the opposite sex so he always thought that Seokjin was straight. But when he told Seokjin, the older just said, “Make sure that that guy is prettier than me.” They laughed and he asked his best friend, “So you’re not mad at me? I mean, I don’t think I’m gay I mean, I don’t think I would care what gender the person is just as long as I love them.”

 

“Yoongles, why would I be mad? And I think the right word would be pansexual.” The older said.

“I don’t know I guess, I mean people get mad at gay people right? I mean isn’t that a thing? If you like someone of the same sex, they judge you and they think you’re an abomination.” Yoongi pouted. “Yoongles. WHAT THE HELL?! I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND. I AM UNIQUE. WHY COMPARE ME TO OTHER PEOPLE?! WHY COMPARE ME TO “THEY”?! Seokjin roared. “Sorry hyung, I guess I’m just confused at this point. Confused and definitely scared.” Yoongi was worried. He has never liked anyone before. Let alone someone he just saw. However, he thought that the guy looked ethereal. He looked like an angel. He really can’t describe it with words. It’s like he’s one of those plates of food so beautifully put together and prepared, so appetizing yet you wouldn’t want to eat it. You just want to look at it forever and hope it doesn’t get spoiled.

               

                Seokjin played a big part as to how he was able to get his crush to notice him. See, Seokjin was popular in their uni. He just emitted this warmth about him. He was always smiling, and he exuded the confidence of a thousand men combined. Imagine that. He’s also tenderhearted, understanding but also stern when he needs to be. He also thinks he’s funny. However, the most stand out quality Seokjin has is that he has a real soft spot for Yoongi and Jungkook. Jungkook came later into their lives but he’s like their baby. Seokjin can never say no to them, and he hasn’t. Not even once. So, when he asked Seokjin if he can get his crushes’ name for him, who was Seokjin to say no. Especially when Yoongi starts showing that “MFGS” to Seokjin. He can never say no to THAT. Once he showed that MFGS, Seokjin charged into the contemporary arts building and searched high and low for the pink haired angel as Yoongi described him and asked for his name. ever since that day, Yoongi told himself that he’s in the Seokjin best friend circle shit for life. He would do anything and everything for the guy.

 

                Yoongi met Seokjin back when they were still young. He was 6 and Seokjin was 7. They went to the same school and Yoongi was always being bullied because he was frail and small. Seokjin, ever since then had always been popular. His family was well-off and he just gets along with everybody. One day, the big kids threw Yoongi in the dumpster outside school. Being small and frail, he couldn’t get out. He was not one to cry, so he just knocked against the metal death chamber as he described it. Then a man wearing a black neat suit and tie came in and took him out. Waiting for them at the outside world was this tall kid with seriously plump lips, Yoongi thought was bitten by a bee or an insect of some sort. He looked rich. However, he didn’t have the look that most rich people had in their town. He didn’t look supercilious. The pouty kid said “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stop them. They’re just so big and I’m still small. Jun-Ki hyung came just 2 minutes ago so I really couldn’t ask him to defend you. I mean, you were already thrown inside,” pointing at the dumpster. “That’s okay. I’m not anyone’s responsibility except for myself. Thank you for taking me out though.” The smaller kid said. “You know what, starting today, you’re my responsibility. I’ll be your big brother, and no one will ever hurt you again. Or I will sue them. Or at least ask my parents to.” And just like that they were inseparable. They would always wait for each other after classes. Seokjin’s parents went to Yoongi’s house just to ask his parents if they’ll let their driver pick up Yoongi to school and after school too. They became a big family. Yoongi’s parents were middle class citizens. They owned a small restaurant near their house that has been with them for generations. Seokjin’s father invested in their restaurant and now they have 4 branches all over the country.

                Yoongi didn’t always want to be a chef. He had another passion. A passion for music. He wrote songs and raps and made melodies but his parents really wanted him to be a chef so he can continue the family legacy although he was not forced to take up culinary arts, his parents would always say things that’ll make him feel guilty and so he ended up not pursuing music. Though he still does it on the side, he found that along the way, he was a talented chef. So, he pursued the art of cooking and went on to be great at it. This allowed him to be together with Seokjin throughout the rest of their school days and until Seokjin opened his first restaurant. To both of them earning their respective restaurants their first Michelin stars. When they got famous as these hot, handsome young chefs in the industry, Yoongi laid low since he really didn’t like the spotlight. He worked at their restaurant for a time then proceeded to take the head chef job at one of Seokjin’s restaurants. He still moonlights as a chef for his parents’ restaurants, but this was something that he asked from his parents. He followed their dreams and now he wants to work wherever he pleases to as long as he helps their restaurant when it needs help.

                But for now, he’s excited to see his best friend whom he hasn’t seen in the last 4 years.

 

“I am here gummy.” Said the pink haired man standing by the kitchen.

“Indeed, you are my angel. Let’s get going. Jungkookie’s probably waiting.” Yoongi took the man’s hand after he took off his chef’s whites and headed to the door.


	6. Park Jimin

VI.

 

                “My baby’s always working hard. How did I get lucky like this?”. The pink haired man asked himself after he texted someone. He’s had a fairly busy week, but he will never miss this chance of picking up one of his best friends at the airport. After all, it has been 4 years since they saw each other. And besides, it’s one excuse to see his boyfriend. Park Jimin is a famous idol and choreographer. He’s been living his best life doing what he loves and being with the one he loves. He’s been together with his boyfriend for 7 years. They’re practically married. They’ve been living together for 6. They’ve over come almost everything that came their way. From him coming out to the public, from their relationship. From his weight inconsistencies. They’ve been through a lot, but their relationship never faltered. Thanks to the help of the one Kim Seokjin. He’s always been there for them both ever since their uni days. Afterall, Seokjin was the one who made the first move as per Yoongi’s request with matching MFGS.

                _It was Jimin’s first year in uni. He got in because of his talent, passion and love for dancing. His professors say that when he dances on the stage, he becomes a completely different person. He transforms into this ethereal being that you can’t take your eyes off of. He hits every beat, moves to every melody and feels every emotion. When he first auditioned to get in to uni, a lot of people were watching. He was nervous but he really wanted to finish college and be successful following his dreams. That’s where he first met Seokjin. After his audition, he accidentally bumped into someone after getting out of the auditorium. A tall, pretty guy with very plump lips, and weird fingers. He acknowledged the guys’ looks as he knows all too well about pretty guys. He has been called it many times in his life._

_“Oh! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there!” the pretty guy said while bowing._

_“Oh no, it’s okay, im small so usually people don’t see me.” Jimin said to the guy._

_“Wh- wait I didn’t mean it –“ the guy stuttered._

_Jimin knows he made him feel bad. It was a bad joke perhaps. “I was kidding! Oh no I’m sorry”_

_“Relax, I know you were. HAHAHAHHAHA” the pretty guy had a really weird laugh so he can’t help but laugh too. “I’m sorry I can’t even stand your laugh! Why does it sound like that?!” Jimin asked. “Well if you must know, it’s the only one in the world. I’m Kim Seokjin by the way, what’s your name?” the pretty guy asked smoothly. “Oh, uh Park Jimin. Nice to meet you pretty guy.” Jimin retorted._

_“Don’t I know it. I was asking for a friend. Bye!” the older said and sped away just like that. Jimin found it funny but days passed, and this “friend” never showed himself. He thought that when Seokjin said that he was asking for a friend, someone would be asking him out by now, but no. He got nothing. There were many others of course who were asking him out. Girls, boys, and every time they do, he’ll ask them if they know Kim Seokjin. They’ll say yes but will also say that they’re not close to the guy. Jimin was still waiting for that “friend” and he thought that Seokjin was just really the one who probably wanted to know his name._

_For his audition, he dyed his hair pink for additional impact. And it really helped for him to stand out. It was easy to spot him from a distance. Jimin made his way into the Culinary arts building after asking around about Seokjin. Since Seokjin was popular in their uni, it was easy for Jimin to locate him. In the middle of the building is a garden with a beautiful fountain in the middle. Benches spread around the area, green freshly cut grass and huge trees older than their university. Modern and classic architecture meet in this quaint space. He immediately spotted Seokjin standing a top a guy lying down and laughing his ass off, showing his perfect gummy smile. His eyes disappeared as he laughed, and his smile reached his eyes. Jimin felt butterflies in his stomach while watching the gummy guy laugh at whatever Seokjin was gesturing. Jimin thought, could he be the “friend” Seokjin was talking about? However, as Jimin was approaching them, a tall, beautiful girl was approaching them. Jimin stopped on his tracks just to see how the interaction would go about. The girl put down her bags and laid down on the grass, head on top of the gummy guy’s lap. Jimin felt something turn in his stomach. He thought, “Oh, damn.” Just as he was about to turn and walk away, Seokjin spotted him._

_“Park Jimin! What are you doing here?!” Seokjin was waiving at him as he was approaching. “Uh, I was actually looking for you.” Jimin’s brain just told him to flirt with Seokjin but his heart wasn’t in the mood. He kept looking at the gummy guy’s direction and he noticed that he’s looking at them too. Was it just him or did he see the gummy guy’s face get flustered when he looked at him? Jimin can’t be sure because of the distance. “For me? Why? No, please don’t tell me you’re crushing on me too?” Seokjin said and his face was serious. “Wh- No! I was just wondering because you said the last time we saw each other that you were asking my name for a friend and I was won-“ Jimin got interrupted, “Ah! Yes! He’s that friend.” Seokjin was now pointing towards a gummy guy who seemed like eh got caught doing something illegal the way he jerked from his position. Seokjin then grabbed Jimin’s hand and dragged him towards the place where the gummy, cat-looking guy and the beautiful girl was now sitting._

_“Guys, meet Park Jimin, the contemporary dance’s department’s new ace.” Seokjin introduced him._

_“H-Hi guys, sorry to bother you, I didn’t think Seokjin would be dragging me here.”_

_“YAH! I’m older than you! USE HONORIFICS TINY PERSON!” Seokjin’s neck was getting red and his veins were almost about to pop out._

_“YAH! HYUNG! I didn’t know you were older! Honestly!” Jimin with his puppy eyes “Okay let’s relax now. My friend’s getting flustered. Anyways, Park Jimin, meet Min Yoongi. He’s THAT friend.” Seokjin pointing at the gummy guy. “And this is Lee Sora. Our friend from the arts and music department.” “Hi, I’m Park Jimin, it’s nice to meet you guys.” Jimin reached out his hand, followed by an angelic smile. “Lee Sora, nice to meet you Jimin. By the way I have to go guys. See you tomorrow.” Said Sora after shaking Jimin’s hand and leaving. “Min Yoongi, as this hyung said. You have something in your teeth by the way. It’s a pretty smile though.” Yoongi pointing at Jimin’s teeth. Jimin hurriedly closed his mouth embarrassed beyond belief. But from then on, every time they had lunch together, Jimin would ask Yoongi if he had something on his teeth._

_As weeks passed, the three became closer including one baby bunny as they liked to call him that one year. However, there was unspoken tension between Jimin and Yoongi. They’ve always argued about petty things like that one-time Yoongi was teaching one of Jimin’s classmates how to make peach cobbler._

_“You know she’s just making ways to hang out with you right?” Jimin said with a straight face._

_“Oh? Well she was asking how to make peach cobbler, and I know how to make it so what’s the problem? She’s your classmate, isn’t she?” Yoongi said poker faced._

_“Well there’s google isn’t there? Amazing what the 21 st technology can teach you.” Jimin is now being sassy. _

_“Is there something I’m missing here? I feel like there’s something I’m missing.” Yoongi looked at him with a confused face._

_“FOR GOD’S SAKES YOU TWO!!! JIMIN IS JEALOUS YOONGI! HE’S JEALOUS!” Seokjin bellowed within the garden where they were eating lunch. Their baby bunny was just there eating and laughing his ass of while watching the chaos. “Aish, what did I do to deserve these hyungs.” Bunny said._

_Jimin’s face got all red and so did Yoongi’s. from that day, the only argument they had was either Yoongi feeding Jimin too much tasty food or Jimin babying their baby bunny so much. However, they all do it to him. Those three treat this baby bunny like a baby. Like he’s the most precious thing in their world besides each other. It’s like they’re three dads doting on their cute and squishy son_. They formed this special friendship that lasted through these years and they were all happy to know that in a matter of hours, they’ll be complete once again. Jimin took out his phone and called Yoongi;

 

“Babe? I’m here outside. You ready?” Jimin said

“Yes, my angel, I’ll be out in 2.” Yoongi assured him. After a few minutes, Jimin decided to go in the restaurant, “I’m here Gummy.” Flashing that big angelic smile on his face. “Indeed, you are my angel. Let’s get going, Jungkookie’s probably waiting.’ Yoongi took his hands and led the way outside. “You think Koo’s got a banner for Jin hyung?” Jimin asked while Yoongi was driving. “What do you think? I bet you a 2-night vacation that he does. And it somehow has Mario in it.” Yoongi was smirking. “If this is your way to get me all to yourself for 2 nights uninterrupted then I’ll say he doesn’t have a banner.” Jimin remarked with a playful look.

 

“Okay then, the bet is on.” Yoongi kissed Jimin’s had while the other one is on the wheel.


	7. Kim Taehyung

VII.

 

                Kim Taehyung. It’s a household name for Korean TV. He appears in ads, drama’s, commercials, posters etc. He has been named face of the year 3 years in a row. Everyone just can’t seem to get enough of this beautiful human being. Symmetrical face, chiseled chin and jaw line, eyes that can go from cute to seductive in a millisecond and a boxy smile. He can easily make friends as he is very outgoing. He’s a social butterfly. Everybody in the industry just loves this young promising actor and model. Namjoon discovered Taehyung when he accompanied Jimin to audition in Namjoon’s label. He was just there to support his best friend but Namjoon was so mesmerized by his face and over all aura that he also asked Taehyung to be one of their talents.

                Taehyung never knew that he was going to be passionate about acting. Not until he was put in a workshop to hone his hidden talent. Because of his looks, he was also offered modeling contracts here and there when he first got a supporting role in a period drama. Ever since then, his career has been skyrocketing and is one of the artists under Namjoon’s label who brings the most profit besides Jimin. Namjoon always treated Taehyung like a little brother. Tae came from the countryside and didn’t really know anyone in the city. He introduced Tae to great places where they can eat, shop and hang out.

 

“Hyung, you don’t really have to take me to places, you always pay for everything, I can eat ramyun. I love ramyun anyways.” Taehyung said shyly.

“Taehyung-ah, you and Jimin can’t live off of ramyun. It’s not healthy, and besides, you’re both my talents so I should take care of you.” Namjoon told Taehyung.

“Oh, that’s the thing hyung, Jimin will be moving in with his boyfriend in the next 3 days. I didn’t want to tell you because you’ll just worry for me, but I still think you should know.”

“Yeah, he told me about it yesterday. I already have plans for you. You can’t live here alone so you’ll live with me.” Namjoon eyed Taehyung checking for his reaction.

“No hyung! That’s too much!” Taehyung demanded.

“No, no’s or buts Kim Taehyung, I promised your parents I will take care of you and that’s exactly what I’m doing.” Namjoon said with one eyebrow raised.

                Taehyung can’t blame Jimin for moving in with his boyfriend. He always wanted happiness for his best friend/soulmate and his Yoongi hyung is the one who can give it to him. Taehyung never thought that Jimin would like another guy because he was always so popular with girls back when they were in middle school. Jimin has just this charm about him that no one can resist. Taehyung on the other hand, he still doesn’t know what he likes. He never liked a girl or a guy before. He thought one time that he liked Jimin, but it turns out that it’s just platonic love. They just love each other as best friends/soulmates.

                Taehyung has worked with several beautiful actresses. One prettier than the next. Most of the time, the actress who was cast to be his leading lady ends up falling in love with him. They’ll work with each other for almost a year then at the end of the shoot, his leading lady would confess to him. He would turn down the actress almost immediately saying he already has a non-showbiz girlfriend. This was the excuse Namjoon told him to tell any of his co-actresses who would confess to him. Taehyung often wondered why he can’t like them back. They were all pretty and most of them were nice. You know, those whom you can take home to your family, but Taehyung just doesn’t like them like that. He wondered if he was gay, but his co-actors were all handsome too, but he didn’t really like them in any way more than a friend. So, he asked if there was something biologically wrong with him.

 

“Jimin-ah, where are you? Can we meet? I have something to confess to you.” Taehyung said.

“Oh, Tae-Tae, I’m going to the airport right now, we’re picking up Seokjinnie hyung. Can we meet after we get back? Or do you want to join us for dinner? It’ll be me, Yoongi hyung, Seokjinni hyung and Jungkookie.” Jimin answered.

“Really? Okay I’ll join! Just let me know what time and where okay?” Taehyung was ecstatic.

“Okay? Why’d you get all excited? I thought there’s something you want to confess?” Jimin questioned him

“Well, can’t I be excited with meeting my best friend and his friends?!” Taehyung lied.

                The truth is, with the mere mention of Jungkook’s name, he got all giddy and excited. He didn’t know that liking someone could feel this way but it’s an internal battle. He’s not sure if Jungkook likes him back or if he even likes guys too. Taehyung didn’t care if he was gay or whatever people call it but all he knows is that he likes Jungkook. This was going to be his confession to Jimin since Jungkook is Jimin’s baby. Jungkook was hired by Namjoon’s label a few months ago right when Taehyung’s career was taking a steady rise in the industry. He was hired as his personal photographer and videographer to document his everyday life. Namjoon decided to do this for Taehyung’s fans to get an intimate look at his daily life. He discovered Jungkook through Jimin who always showed him his photographs that he took of Jimin and two other people. Namjoon always wondered if it was just beautiful photography or the subjects were also that beautiful in real life. When Taehyung first shook hands with Jungkook, he felt electricity all over his body and he got flustered at the sight of his bunny smile. The only problem is, Jungkook is serious with his work 100% of the time. He was always work then home. He never went out with the other staff members in Taehyung’s team. He always kept to himself. Whenever he tried to talk about personal stuff with Jungkook, he was either dismissed or he was directed as to what pose to do or what to do in his videos.

                Taehyung thought that tonight might be his chance to either get to know Jungkook more but before that, he must tell his best friend/soulmate about him liking the other person he’s so protective of.

 

“It’s now or never. Taehyung fighting!” Taehyung encouraged himself while getting ready.


	8. Crossing Paths

VIII.

 

                The busy Incheon International airport is now announcing arriving flights from all over the world. One flight that Jungkook has been waiting for is a flight from France. His phone rings and he answered almost immediately with giddy fingers;

 

“Hyung! Where are you?! He’s almost here!” Jungkook said excitedly.

“We’re going inside now. What are you wearing so we can spot you?”. The platinum haired guy said.

“I’m wearing a black bomber jacket with a tiger on the back. I didn’t wear my bucket hat today. Jinnie hyung hates it.”

“Okay I see you bun-bun. Stay there.”

“Hyuuuuung stop calling me that already! I’m already a part of the work force in Korea! I’m an adult now!” Jungkook was almost gonna throw a tantrum

“Well adult bun-bun, the way you’re stomping your feet isn’t very adult like. So shut up and hang up.” Yoongi said with a smirk forming on his lips.

               

                The three hugged as if they haven’t seen each other forever, when in fact they were just together for movie night last night.

 

“Kookie, has his flight landed?” Jimin asked.

“Yes hyung, he’s probably getting his luggage.”

“Well he better hurry up. I’ve been cooking all day and I’m tired and hungry.” Yoongi pouted.

“Gummy, you know you missed him. Why do you always deny what you feel? You can feel excited you know.” Jimin lectured.

“Yoongi hyung, do you want me to show Jinnie hyung the selcas you sent me the other day when you said you were missing him?” Jungkook teased the older. “Yah! Don’t you dare BUN BUN!” Yoongi was searching Jungkook for his phone now. “What selca?! I need to see this!” Jimin is helping Yoongi search for Jungkook’s phone now tickling the younger making him burst into laughter. The cutest laugh you will ever hear.

 

“I guess you’re stealing my baby now.” A familiar voice said. The trio turned around and saw a familiar handsome guy with luggage and a small plant on his other hand. “Jinnie hyung!!!!!!!” Jungkook ran to him in a short distance and wrapped his arms around Jin. Yoongi and Jimin did the same enclosing Jin in a tight hug.

 

“YAH! My Joonie! Ya’ll are squishing him!” Seokjin reprimanded the three. However, there’s no happier man right now than him. 4 years he didn’t see them. 4 years with no laughing fits, hugs, neck slices and piggyback rides and head kisses. 4 years of no late-night snacks or dinner for four. 4 years of no movie nights, no weekend getaways. He missed these rascals. He’d always thought that not being in any relationship is actually okay as long as he had these crackheads with him.

 

“You’re Joonie?! Who the hell is that? did you get a French girlfriend or boyfriend or something?!” Jimin asked with large eyes.

“If you must know, this is Joonie” Jin held up the plant on his right arm showing the three crackheads.

“I thought you met someone. Are you really that against a relationship that you brought home a plant?! And why name it Joonie?!” Yoongi asked with a curled face.

“I really don’t know. I dreamt of the name. I just heard it and it never left my brain for some reason.” Jin explained.

“Oh hyung! It sounds like the name of my and Jimin hyung’s boss. You know Namjoon-ssi?” Jungkook said with his big doe eyes sparkling.

“Really? Well, I don’t know him so couldn’t be him. Anyway, I’m starving, where are we eating?!” Jin asked while putting his free arm around Jungkook’s neck and giving his head a peck.

“Aaaay hyung! There are a lot of people here! Don’t do that!” swatting away Jin’s face

“You know Bun-Bun, I don’t care. I missed you and these tiny boyfriends so let me do what I want just for today. Then you can be all grown up tomorrow okay?!” while placing a peck on Yoongi and Jimin’s heads.

“Hyung, after all these years you still do that. My hair’s gonna smell like your French saliva. Ugh.” Jimin pouted.

“Okay then, no more kissies for you Park Jimin. Hmph!” Jin playfully pushed him away.

“Ayyy hyung, I was kidding.” Launching himself towards Seokjin’s arms.

“Hyung! Hyung! Look at what I made you!!!” Jungkook was like a kid showing his big brother his artwork.

“And you said you’re already an adult. You’re not fooling anyone Jeon Jungkookie.” Seokjin took the poster and admired it.

“And what about you Yoongi? How’s our restaurant?” Jin asked.

“Hyung, we just facetimed yesterday, what do you want from me?” Yoongi was scratching the back of his neck.

“Well Min Yoongi, do you want me to ask you about your song writing?”

“Let’s go and eat Hyung! My treat!” Yoongi immediately dismissed the question as he gestured for them to go.

 

                Jungkook took some of the elder’s luggage as he was the strongest in the group. Jin, Jimin and Yoongi were all laughing as Jungkook was making faces at them for letting him carry 4 bags on his own. In the parking lot, someone called Jimin and Jungkook’s attention.

 

“Jeon Jungkook! Park Jimin? What are you guys doing here?!” the guy in the yellow hoodie asked.

“Hoseok hyung? We’re here picking up our hyung! What about you?” Jimin said while approaching the guy who was smiling ever so brightly.

“Hyung? Oh, I thought you were an only child Jimin-ssi?” He asked.

“Yes I am. My hyung not by blood. He’s one of my friend’s since college.” Jimin answered

“And you Jeon Jungkook? Are you with them? I saw you inside earlier”

“Oh, yes Hoseok-nim, I was in uni with them.” Jungkook answered while still struggling with Jin’s luggage.

“I see, and I already told you to call me hyung. Hoseok-nim is just too formal.” The guy said with a wide smile.

“Oh, I picked up our boss too, that’s why I’m here. He’s just right behind me.” Hoseok gestured to the direction where a tall, manly, handsome guy was walking.

“Sorry to interrupt but Jimin, we gotta go.” Seokjin said.

“oh, sorry hyung, Hoseok hyung, we’ll get going then!” Jimin said while waving goodbye.

“See you at work Jiminie! You too Jungkookie!”

 

                As the tall, handsome, manly guy was approaching, Jin and the rest of his gang drove away from the airport. “Hoba, who were you talking to? Was that Jimin? I saw the pink hair.” Tall guy said. “Yeah, he was with Jungkookie and two other guys. They picked up their hyung he said. Someone they knew back in uni.” Hoseok explained. “Let’s go? I bet you’re hungry Namjoon-ah.” “Yes! I’m hungry for some jjajjangmyeon and samgyupsal! And I want kimchi. Lots of kimchi.” Namjoon said. “By the way, where’s Taehyung-ah? He said he’d be here?” “He bailed the last minute, said he had an important business to attend to.” Hoseok said. “I see, well I guess it can’t be helped. Let’s go.” Namjoon put all his luggage at the back of Hoseok’s car and they drove away from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise they'll meet soon :)


	9. Hitched Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated chapter 9. sorry i was out of town and i wasnt able to work on it :( but we'll have regular updates from now. except maybe for tonight. there's the 5th muster happening so i'll be illegally streaming on twitter.. okay pretend i didnt say that :D

IX.

 

                Jin and his best friends headed first to his house to drop off his luggage and change his clothes. After freshening up, they headed to this small Korean Chinese restaurant in Jongno-gu that serves the best jjajjangmyun in town. After ordering 2 bowls of noodles, Jin also ordered 3 servings of their famous shrimp fried rice. “GOD I missed authentic Korean food.” Jin said while enjoying his noodles. “Hyung, would you please stop making that face while eating, it’s really creepy.” Jimin complained. “It’s like you’re having an orgasm or something.” “First of all Min Min, I don’t even know what that feels like let alone express it, so back off. I’m trying to enjoy and savor my food here. As you should.” Jin was talking with his mouth full. Jungkook kept on laughing, the guy could barely eat. He missed his hyung being this funny and he missed watching him eat. He’s always had this hobby of watching his hyung eat. I know, it’s creepy. But this bunny likes how his Jinnie hyung eats. He feels every flavor, knows every spice used. Savors every moment with food. He’s got tons of photos of Jin eating, laughing, making faces. He’s also got a photo of Jin crying over food. “Hyung,” He said while laughing, “I got another one for your album, but it kind of looks like porn star-ish” “YAH! BUN BUN! Shut your mouth! What are you even saying?! Where did you even know those words!!!!” Yoongi was covering his mouth and his facial expression is unreadable. It’s between shock and disbelief. “Hyung, relax. I just heard some colleagues talking about it at work. I’ve never seen or watched anything.” Kookie said accompanied by his bunny smile. “Jungkookie, I told you, you were too young to enter that industry, aish, what are we gonna do though? The world wants your talent. Namjoon hyung got lucky.” Jimin said patting the young one on the shoulder.

 

                “Well, that Namjoon hyung you’re talking about, how come I never met him? I mean, he’s both your boss right? I wanna know who my babies work for. My other baby is already working with me so that’s that. You’ve gotta introduce him to me one day. Both of you.” Jin said pointing to the two of them. “We always want to introduce you to him but he’s a very busy man. And you are too, and besides, you’ve been in Paris and all over the world the last 4 years so there’s really no chance for you to meet.” Jimin said.

“I’m here now, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. I miss you three too much.” Jin said. They continued eating and laughing while telling stories. Jungkook showed Jin Yoongi’s selcas with frowned face and crying like gestures with the caption “I’m going through it, I’m missing Jin hyung. Don’t tell anyone.” Jimin forced Jungkook to airdrop the photos to him and he did. Jimin texted Taehyung where they’re having dinner and sent Yoongi’s sad face selca like a meme. Tae responded that he will be there in 10 minutes. Little did they know, the photos were also airdropped to a couple of other people. Including Hoseok and Namjoon.

               

                “What the? Who’s this? Who’s this from?!” Namjoon was in a state of an almost laughing fit.  “He seems familiar but why does he look like a cat?” he wondered.

“Wait, I know this guy, he’s Jimin’s boyfriend I think.” Hoseok now stood up trying to search for the familiar faces they saw at the airport earlier. After coming out from the secluded booth they were in, Hoseok spotted a familiar pink hair and slowly approached their table.

 

“Ay Jimin-ssi ya’ll are here too! What a nice coincidence!” Shaking the pink haired boy’s hand. “Jungkook-ssi, you’re here too.” Shaking the younger’s hand.

“I actually came over because of this.” He showed them the photo he received and Yoongi’s large hands immediately covered his small flushed face. “We both received it and I remembered that you showed me your boyfriend’s photos Jimin-ssi.” Hoseok told Jimin.

“I’m so sorry Hoseok-nim, I didn’t know that it’ll be received by others too, you must have set your airdrop to receive from anyone.” Jungkook apologized while smiling, showing his cute bunny teeth.

“I told you to call me hyung Jungkook. And it’s alright, Namjoon-ah almost died trying to hold back his giggles. No offense to you Yoongi-ssi, but he finds you really cute. He said you look like a cat.” Hoseok added.

“Yup! He’s my kitty. He be cute like that.” Jimin said while pinching Yoongi’s already red cheeks.

“This is the most embarrassing moment of my entire existence. Can the earth swallow me whole right now? What if they’re not the only ones who received it?! What if there are others and what if they’ll sell it and make profits off of my face and they’ll make it a viral meme and – “ Yoongi had this worried yet smiling look on his face.

“Relax gummy, you’re very pretty so if anything, the world would benefit from it.” Jimin said while kissing Yoongi’s cheeks. “Oh Hoseok hyung, you said earlier Namjoon hyung’s with you right? Can you call him over here? You guys can join us if you’d like, my Jinnie hyung would like to meet our bosses, so I’d like to introduce you both to him.” Jimin requested.

“Oh really? Sure! I’ll go back there and bring him over here. Give me a sec.” with that, Hoseok went back to their booth and told Namjoon.

 

                Namjoon wasn’t really in the mood to meet new people, after all, he just came from a 13-hour flight. However, he can never refuse Hoseok’s requests. Namjoon grabbed his things, dragged himself to the table where the new people he’s meeting were seated. His eyes widened at the sight of this beautiful enchanting man. Plump lips, broad shoulders, overall pretty face and ridiculously large appetite. He remembered him from the plane, he’s the one who didn’t want to eat the plane food. Namjoon wasn’t gonna forget him because he made his breathing stop for a whole damn second on the plane. The god-like man’s confidence is something he admired too. He recalled what the guy said. _“I know I’m pretty, but I need to pee.”_ Namjoon’s breath is about to be hitched yet again. His neurons are all firing at once and his palms are becoming sweaty. With the sight of this man, he felt shivers down his spine. Butterflies in his stomach. His brain couldn’t quite comprehend what’s happening to him. His heart is beating almost a billion times a minute – if that’s even possible – he clenched his hands to his chest thinking maybe he’s having a panic attack or something.

Seokjin was about to take a big ass bite of the steak he ordered when he noticed a tall white-haired man, and a smiling guy standing by their table. “Jinnie hyung, these are my bosses, Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok.” Jimin introduced the two gentlemen. Seokjin gestured for them to sit after shaking both their hands. Ignoring the spark he felt after shaking hands with the white haired dimpled man. “Hold on, I know you.” Jin pointed at Namjoon. “Right! You’re the bathroom guy from the plane!” Jin said while touching his chin as if he knows something that the others don’t.

“Yes, Yes, you’re him. You’re the one who, instead of letting me pee, you just stared at my face for a whole second.” Jin teased the younger. “I-“ before Namjoon can even speak, Jin started laughing and said, “Relax, I’m messing with you.” Namjoon and Hoseok sat at their table. Hoseok hilariously laughing at Jin’s every joke, Namjoon on the other hand kept on stealing glances at the older guy. They talked about a lot of stuff that happened in the past, how Jin met his babies, how Hoseok and Namjoon started their label, their struggles and how nobody really believed they would succeed. How they were belittled by the three top companies when they were just starting out. How Jimin and Taehyung were almost cast by the other bigger agencies.

“Ay hyung, I wouldn’t have chosen any of those companies. I don’t really think they stand for something you know. I don’t even think that they really care for their artists like you guys do. Your label ain’t always about making profit, I know that much.” Jimin said. “Speak of the devil, Taehyungie!” Jimin got up from his seat to welcome his best friend. An ethereal guy with sharp jawline, symmetrical features, a bespectacled, beautiful man. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off the guy Jimin was hugging. He is his muse after all. He’s been taking Taehyung’s photographs and videos for over a year now. He didn’t know when he started having a crush on his muse. Was it when he saw him acting? Was it when he heard him singing? Or was it getting to witness his unique personality up close? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he likes Kim Taehyung, but he knows for a fact that THEY will not happen. Tae is a world-renowned actor and model, surely, he will not risk his career for someone like Jungkook. After all, being a gay man or woman in Korea is still taboo, Jungkook wouldn’t want to be Tae’s downfall. Jungkook was snapped back to reality when Jimin called his attention

“Kookie BUN BUN! Why are you staring at Taehyungie like he’s some kind of meal?!” “Stop it tiny hyung! I was just

surpirsed he’s here. You didn’t tell me you invited my other boss.” Jungkook looked away.

“Aish, Jungkook-ah, I’m not your boss okay? We’re colleagues right Nyam hyung?” Tae furiously waving at Namjoon and

Hobi. “Why would you even call me that Taehyung-ah? In front of new people jeez. And yes, we’re all just colleagues

here okay? I’m not your boss, well technically I am, but just treat me and Hobi just like your older brothers okay? After all that’s how I like things in the company.” Namjoon said.

Seokjin can’t help but admire what Namjoon said. He has the same principles in his kitchen as well. He doesn’t

like to be called boss or sir or anything indicating superiority. Though when he needs to be a leader, he does it especially when it comes to making hard decisions. Logically, he thought, the only thing separating him from his equally talented chefs are that he owns the place they’re working at, but other than that, he just wants to be a normal person. He doesn’t like the attention truth be told. What he wants is just to make food that can comfort people. Discover new flavors that no one would even dare to go after. He wants to discover all the flavors of the world. That’s his dream. However, Jin was now aware that he has been staring at Namjoon while he was talking. He was staring at his dimples. It appears every time the guy smiles or smirks or even when he’s just drinking water. Jungkook made him aware that he’s been staring by kicking his shin under the table whole whispering, “Hyung, take a photo. It’ll last longer.” Jin’s ears automatically turned red. Red as a tomato. It does that whenever he gets attention or whenever he gets flustered and shy. He changed the topic as to not be caught staring at Namjoon. “Namjoon, are you looking for new song writers or producers? Because I have a friend, he writes and produces music but only we three have heard it. I told him a million times that his music is great, but he doesn’t believe me because I’m not in showbiz or whatever.” Jin said while making a face at Yoongi. “Oh? Do you have a sample of his music? A demo of some sort? I can give it a listen. I am in desperate need of new talents. It’s not that I’m not satisfied with Jimin and Taehyung, I’m just looking for people who can be part of the new unit I’ve been planning.” Namjoon smiled widely showing his deep ass dimples that Seokjin was still staring at. It made him tremble. It made the hairs on his body stand up in attention.

 

-Okay reader. Take your mind out of the gutter. The hairs were the only ones standing up in attention so shush –

 

Seokjin was somehow feeling things that he isn’t familiar with. Every time Namjoon’s dimples appear, he feels all logic in the world goes away, but he responds, “Yes! As a matter of fact, I do. Give me your email and I’ll send one your way.” Was this his subtle way of getting Namjoon’s contact information? He’s not sure. However, what he’s sure of is that he really did have a friend who’s stuck in making demos and never letting anyone hear it. He thought it’s time for that friend to really let people hear his music.

On the other hand, Taehyung signals Jimin for them to be alone. He nods his head gesturing Jimin to follow him outside. “Excuse me guys for a bit, I just need to get some air. Gummy, behave while I’m gone okay?” Jimin said while patting his boyfriend’s fluffy hair. “Can you not treat me like your cat in front of your bosses.” Yoongi rolled his eyes at him and gestured for him to go and follow Taehyung outside.

 

 

 


	10. Confession, You're fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated :D

X.

 

                Taehyung was standing outside of the restaurant. Pacing. Nervous. He didn’t know how to tell his best friend that he likes his other best friend. When Taehyung and Jimin got into their respective universities, they couldn’t hang out much because their uni’s were in different towns. They were 6 hours apart from each other. Jimin soon met new friends and he always talked about them with Taehyung. He met Yoongi officially when Jimin went to his uni just to introduce the man who makes him the happiest. Jimin didn’t get a chance to introduce Jin and Jungkook personally because of their busy schedules. He would get a glimpse of Jin and Jungkook sometimes when they face timed but that was it. Other facts that Taehyung knows about them were through stories Jimin told him. Taehyung was the same. He was able to make some friends at his uni but when they graduated, his friends migrated to the states. The day came when Jimin would ask Tae to accompany him to an audition and with a twist of fate, he too, was hired by the same label.

 

“Not an ideal location for a confession TaeTae.” Jimin giggled sighting his best friend.

“I know but you know, it’s now or never.” Tae said while rubbing his already cold palms together.

“Hey, Taehyungie, it’s okay. You can tell me anything. You know there’s no judgement between us, right?” Jimin reassured his friend. “You’re looking pale. Now you’re making me nervous. What’s this confession about?”

“Well, I don’t know if this will sit well with you. I know how he is your baby and I know how protective you guys are of him, but ever since I first laid eyes on him I just,” Taehyung was pacing again. Unable to look Jimin in the eyes.

                Jimin now had an idea what Taehyung is going to confess to him. He didn’t know what to feel now. Will his big brother instincts take over? But he knows Taehyung so well. He knows that there’s nothing but love in that guys body. It’s like he’s made up of hearts and mushy things. He’s just pure love. He wouldn’t even know how to kill a fly. He let Taehyung continue with his confession. Poker faced. Not moving a muscle. He was observing Taehyung carefully.

“I don’t really know how deep my feelings are. I don’t even know him that well. When I try to invite him to one of our dinners, he would just refuse and say he’s got a lot of things to finish at home. He’s rejected my invitations each time.”

Taehyung was getting more nervous by the minute. He’s now ruffling his hair making it messier than it was. “It’s not like I’m gonna ask for your help with him or anything I just wanna tell you that I like – “ Taehyung was cut off by Jimin and said “You like Jungkookie” “I like Jungkook” they said at the same time. “But how did you know? Was I that obvious?! I really did try to suppress any liking I have for him since I don’t want there to be a misunderstanding or any issues between us two since he’s like your little brother and all.” Taehyung was shocked. He’s now rambling at his best friend, not knowing what his reaction to this confession might be.

“You know Taehyungie, I kinda noticed that. The way you look at him. However, how do you feel every time you see him?” This was Jimin’s question to Tae. Surely Jimin knows the feeling of being in love. After all, he’s head over heels for his Gummy. Now he’s asking Taehyung this question to know if what he feels is love or if it’s just infatuation.

“Well, for starters, I love it when he walks in my house every morning. When I hear his voice greeting me good morning, that’s enough to make my day. When I see him, my world stops for a second. It’s like everything’s frozen at their place and he’s the only one moving in my world. He’s the only scenery that I want to look at. When he smiles that cute bunny smile of his, especially with his nose scrunching like this, I get weak in the knees. It’s like my heart is melting and that I am ready to risk it all for him. And when I look at those big doe eyes, I see my universe. I see my world revolving only around him. There’s a lot more emotions and feelings I can’t put into words but that’s what’s in my heart right now. Since you’re my soulmate and best friend, I thought I should let you know. It’s not like I’m hoping that something would progress between me and him. Hell, I don’t even know if he’s gay you know. He’s very popular with the ladies in our department. Many of my co actresses always ask about him and I always told them excuses or little white lies so that they would stop asking about him. I don’t know Jiminie. I’m just confused, and I don’t know what to do at this point. I think I really, really, really like him. We’ve been working together for a little over a year, but I still don’t know much about him, and yet I feel all these things for him. I’m sorry Jiminie.” Taehyung confessed everything to his best friend.

 

“Well that was one hell of a confession Taehyungie. I don’t know what to say.” Jimin signaled Tae to sit beside him.

“Are you mad?” Taehyung asked with sad eyes.

“Why would I be mad? I’m happy that you told me. I’m reminded again how much you value our friendship.” Jimin patted Tae’s shoulder. “You know, everything you just said, that’s how I feel about Yoongi hyung. It’s like when I look at him, I just want to protect him forever. I just want him to be loved and to be safe. My heart fills with joy and inexplicable excitement every time I see him or hold him. I would give the world to him. Some might say it’s an exaggeration but it’s just the truth. I didn’t know my heart could hold that much love for one person.” Jimin said.

“Exactly. I don’t know Jiminie. I’m so overwhelmed with feelings right now. When I see him, sometimes I just have the urge to kiss him and it takes every fiber of my self-control to stop myself. Who would ever thought that liking someone would give me a hard time like this.” Taehyung looks into Jimin’s eyes.

“Well, what I can tell you is that, Jungkook just turned 21. We don’t even know what his preference is. At least he hasn’t told us anything if he likes girls or boys or both. We’re letting him discover that on his own like what happened to me and Yoongi hyung. We don’t label what we are. We’re just human beings in love. Fuck gender labels is what Yoongi hyung always says so I’m sure Bun Bun picked up on that. At least I think he knows we’re not gonna judge him no matter what. But TaeTae, I really cannot help you with Jungkookie. I hope you understand.” Jimin told Taehyung and his best friend nods.

                Jimin wants Jungkook to discover things on his own and not force him or put any ideas in his head. They always told Jungkook to make his mistakes and learn from them. They always told him to be himself and never shy away from it. They always reminded him that them three will always be there for him no matter what. Jimin hopes that it was enough for Jungkook to know he could trust them to tell them one day who he is and who he wants to be. He hopes that Jungkook knows that he can like whoever he wants with no judgments. He can love whoever he wants to love.

                Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, Jin ordered a cup of coffee after eating. He took his cup of coffee and sat at the balcony of the restaurant located in the back. “Where’s he going?” Namjoon asked the people left at the table. “Oh, he’s always like that, after we eat, he orders a cup of coffee and likes to be alone. He’s been like that since we were kids. Though when we were kids, he always had chocolate milk.” Yoongi told him. “Okay, a little weird. I like weird. Is he straight though? Namjoon asked Yoongi again. “I don’t know. We never really talked about it. He never had a relationship. His long-standing relationship is with me, Minie and Jungkookie. And food. Never once mentioned if he liked someone. You interested?” Yoongi said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh uh, no I was just curious. He’s not my type anyways.” Namjoon almost tripped on his own words trying to look away from Yoongi’s inquiring eyes. “Namjoon-ssi, if you want, I can ask him.” Jungkook said while plastering a naughty smile on his face. “Okay, stop it with those looks. And I already told you to call me hyung, Jungkook-ah.” Namjoon said while standing up. He stood up from the table, he went to the bathroom and washed his face.

 

_“Namjoon-ah, why are you like this?” He was talking to himself in the mirror. “You’re acting like an idiot. But he’s just so damn beautiful. And he thinks he’s really funny, which I think is funny. I just never met anyone like him before. I want to get to know him more. Even if he’s straight. Maybe being friends will do. I just want him around. At least that’s what I feel.”_ Namjoon had this habit of talking to himself. It’s like he’s having a mental debate. That’s how he weighs his options, plans things, makes things happen, makes his decisions. And it’s gotten him far. Right now, he decided that he wants to get to know this beautiful Kim Seokjin guy more.

 

                Namjoon got out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see a broad-shouldered man standing outside the bathroom. “We have to stop meeting like this or else you have to answer to my bladder.” The pretty man said. Namjoon didn’t realize that his breathing has stopped for a good 3 seconds now. Jin once again said, “Hey, I know I’m beautiful, but I really need to pee.” “Right, sorry again.” Namjoon said, letting out an awkward laugh.  Jin went into the bathroom and he mentally slapped the back of his head. _“Why do you act so uncool in front of him? Just why KIM NAMJOON!”_ He was mentally scolding himself too. In just a matter of seconds, all his swag that the music industry has known him to have is just gone. All gone when he’s in close proximity with the elysian vision.

                Back at the table, “I think we should go Hoseok, it’s getting late. We’ve got things to do tomorrow.” Namjoon told Hoseok who’s still enjoying a conversation with Jungkook and Yoongi. Jimin and Taehyung soon joined them at the table, Taehyung stealing glances from a laughing Jungkook. Jin came back at the table just enough time to catch what Namjoon has said.

“We’re going to a singing booth after dinner and we’ll grab a couple of drinks. You guys wanna come?” Jin invited.

“We’d love to, but we’d have to be up early tomorrow. Thank you for the invite hyung.” Namjoon said grabbing the bill.

“Wait, this is my treat, let go.” Yoongi grabbed the other end of the bill.

“But we joined your table, and I had a lot to eat so I think it’s jus-“ Namjoon got cut off,

“How old are you?” Yoongi eyeing Namjoon.

“Uh 27? Why does that matter?” Namjoon scratched the back of his head.

“That settles it. I’m older, so let go.” Yoongi said while Jimin was grabbing his arm, making faces to just let it go because it was his boss he was talking to.

“I- Okay then hyung. But next time it’ll be my treat.” Namjoon let go of the bill while smiling.

“How’d you know there’ll be a next time?” Yoongi asked.

“I just have a feeling.”

“Wait, so you’re coming then? It’s your chance for that “next time” your treat at the karaoke.” Jin said.

                Namjoon couldn’t very well refuse. He also thought it was his chance to get to know Seokjin more. He also reveled in the idea of spending more time with Seokjin in a casual setting. Though this dinner is sort of casual, he thought that maybe something involving alcohol would be a pleasurable time. The bill was now paid, everyone went out to the parking lot. Yoongi was going to drive Jin’s pickup truck and Hoseok was driving a 2-seater mustang.

 

“I guess we’ll take Taehyung with us then.” Jin said.

“Sorry hyung. It’s okay though, I don’t have to go with you guys. I also have a schedule in the morning anyways.” Taehyung said shyly.

“No, you don’t.” Jungkook interjected.

“How would you know? I mean I could have other-“ Taehyung was cut off.

“Forgetting that I work for you hyung?” Jungkook said with a sly smile. “And besides, the truck’s big enough. Mini hyung is well, mini so we can all fit.”

                Taehyung laughed like he has never laughed before. Meanwhile, Jimin was now chasing Jungkook around the parking lot with flying kicks that follow the younger. They all went for a 15-minute drive to the karaoke place. Namjoon and Hoseok was first to arrive. Infront of them, Yoongi parked the truck with the passenger side facing them. While waiting, Namjoon was just staring blankly at the truck waiting for his new friends to come down. However, when Jin emerged from the truck, his face lit by the dim moonlight above the sky, his lips visibly red and plump. His eyes smiled like there was a secret that only it knows. He was glorious under the moonlight. Namjoon couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him. He thought to himself “Damn Namjoon, you’re fucked.”


	11. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self promoting bitch :D  
> okay if anyone is reading this, i do apologize for the long wait. but i got massive updates today since i got no work. have you watched the recent run episode? if you havent, please make sure you watch it. it's healing. i had a very bad day today but when i watched it, i felt okay. i felt a little happy. :D go watch our boys!
> 
> Hello?! anyone there?! is anyone even reading this?! if you're reading this, let me know if you're alive or human. Leave me comments uwu :D

XI.

  
The newly formed gang rented a private karaoke lounge. They ordered booze and side dishes that could fuel half a dozen pirates. Jimin and Yoongi sat side by side immediately cuddling one another. Namjoon sat at the center of the lounge, legs widespread like how any man would sit. Hoseok sat beside Yoongi already opening a bottle of beer. Jungkook and Jin sat beside each other, Jungkook sitting beside Namjoon, looking like a complete bunny, and beside him sat Seokjin, legs crossed. Taehyung was in front of the karaoke machine fidgeting with the buttons. Getting the right bass, adjusting the speed of the melody and what not. He was looking in the song book and searching for a song to sing. On the back of his mind, he wants to sing a song he would dedicate to Jungkook. He looked on his phone for help. In his phone he had 4 playlists dedicated to his photographer. It contained classical music for when he sees Jungkook walking around at either his house or their company building. He chose classical music because his photographers’ motions even while walking was so fluid and graceful, he thought he was almost dancing, and yet, there was manliness to it. Another playlist contained cheesy love songs ranging from Korean pop to western pop, there was even JPop ballads in different languages, etc. The other two playlist contained random song choices. Song choices that he put in there in the heat of the moment. Like that time when a staff knocked over a tall lighting in the studio but Jungkook’s quick reflexes caught it almost immediately, Taehyung decided that the song for that moment was Superhuman by Chris Brown ft. Keri Hilson. In the span of almost over a year, the songs in his playlist grew in number. One day, he thought he could write a song for him.

Taehyung was finally able to pick out a song. 

“Ha! I found my song! Dibs on the mic. I’ll sing first.” He said while pointing the mic at his newly formed brethren. 

“Fine. I was hoping I could sing for my Gummy first.” Jimin pouted. Yoongi then, like a magnet, pressed his lips against the younger. It was a soft, but wet kiss. “Ayy hyung! Dont attack me like that!” The younger said shyly. He felt his face flushed with blood. His face got red almost immediately on contact. He still wonders how, to this day, that they’re almost 8 years together that the Gummy boy still makes him feel like this.  All hot and bothered. After their lips touched, Yoongi whispered something in Jimin’s ear that made the pink haired guy giggle. “So uh, can we go home now?” Jimin jokingly said. 

“Yah! This is supposed to be my welcome back party! So, it will be PG13! I have my baby here!” The eldest of the group put his arm around Jungkook’s neck and leaned him in. He tussled the young one’s hair affectionately. “Hyung! Stop it!” Jungkook was trying to release himself from the chokehold of love coming from his hyung. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon was eyeing the eldest secretly. Or so he thought. He was so endeared at how the eldest loved his dongsaeng, his baby as he calls him. IF he liked Jin, he wouldn’t have been jealous because you can just feel their love for each other is brotherly. He adored this relationship. He’d always thought that Jungkook was a sweet shy guy who kept to himself. He was, however, passionate, determined and headstrong, and he had perfect work ethics too. Namjoon was impressed by the kid ever since he saw his works through Jimin. It was only casual and candid photos of him and two other people, but they were breathtaking. The way it was shot, the angle, the lighting. It had a mark of a very gifted photographer. Namjoon then did his research on the kid, famous galleries bought and displayed his work, sold them, and still wanted more. The younger was in demand to art enthusiasts and photography enthusiasts alike. 

Hoseok told him in the car on their way there, the conversation he had with Yoongi and Jungkook. 

_“That kid we hired, Jungkook? We got lucky Namjoon-ah.” Hoseok said, eyes on the road._

_“Yeah, I gathered that. He’s really talented. When we post Jimin and Taehyung’s photos on social media the fans just go crazy over it. They usually only compliment the muses, but this time, they complement the photographer too.” Namjoon said in a slightly high-pitched voice._ __  
  


_“You know, that kid and his family had barely any money, but his parents still supported his passion. He told me that when he told his parents about his love for photography, they bought him his first professional camera at the expense of being late for their rent for a whole three months.” Hoseok continued. “Yoongi was the opposite though, he was forced to study culinary arts because they have this old restaurant that has been with their family for generations and you know, typical inherit my business and build an empire shit.” Hoseok had realized what he said. “Oh, sorry Joon-ah, I just can’t believe that I’d ever meet people with background stories such as theirs. Yoongi’s almost like yours. But he said it was a blessing in disguise because he found out that he’s really good at cooking anyways so, yeah.”_

_“I know, we got lucky with the kid, he’s also lucky with his parents. I wish I were that lucky. At least Yoongi had the right mind to follow his parents’ request. I’ve always wondered what if I’d taken up business and followed my father’s wish that I be a nine to five employee and work my way up to be promoted and have my own company. What if I wasn’t kicked out? I always wondered about that.” Namjoon frowned for a moment._

_“Well, you do have your own company now so, deuces.” Hoseok smiled brightly into the night, so did Namjoon._

                After recalling their conversation in the car, he thought about the one Seokjin. How his life had been, does he have parents? Siblings? Pets? He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know if there was something else, he’d wished to achieve despite all the achievements he had under his belt. After all, he was a world-renowned chef. Namjoon thought he’d google the name Kim Seokjin.

 

**Google Search Results**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Overview**

**Kim Seokjin, 29, born 4 th December 1990, Gwacheon** **,** **Gyeonggi Province** **, South Korea. His family consists of His father, Kim Seoksun, CEO of the 2 nd largest conglomerate businesses in South Korea, and his mother Kim Min-ah. With a promising future because of his father’s company, everyone thought that he would take over their family business someday but when he graduated at SNU with highest honors for the culinary arts, the business world was shocked. He is the first born and only son of Kim Seoksun and everyone wondered who his successor will be since his son took a different path. (See youtube video for Kim’s statement regarding the matter click the link) **

Namjoon didn’t bother to click on the link as the room was getting nosier by the minute. Taehyung and Jimin was making a ruckus in front of the karaoke machine while holding the mic to their mouths, thus creating noise beyond his ears can take. Namjoon got up and gestured to Hobi that he was going to the bathroom. He went out for some fresh air and decided to continue his research.

 

**Google Search Results**

**Kim Seokjin relationship**

**People also ask**

**Is Kim Seokjin gay?**

**Does Kim Seokjin have a girlfriend?**

**Does Kim Seokjin have a boyfriend?**

**Does Kim Seokjin hate humans?**

**Is Kim Seokjin a God?**

**Was Kim Seokjin sent down from the heavens?**

**Can I eat Kim Seokjin?**

Namjoon found some of the related questions to be absurd. “Can I eat Kim Seokjin? Is he some kind of food to these people? Seriously, although, I must admit, he is indeed a buffet with desert.” Namjoon face palmed himself after saying this out loud. Good thing, there was no one around. He continued his research and found no reference of Jin having a relationship. Well not publicly at least. He then clicked one of the questions he wanted to know the answer to.

 

Is Kim Seokjin gay?

 

**Not enough sources found.**

 

One link said.

 

**Speculations about the rising star chef’s gender identity arise after seeing him out with a guy on a Friday night.**

 

Paparazzi photos of him and probably someone who seemed like Yoongi appeared on the screen when he clicked the link. He went back to the first page and clicked another headline.

 

**Kim Seokjin, 15 Michelin star chef suspected to be gay. Photos of him cuddling a man was taken at a theme park in Tokyo, Japan after opening his first restaurant.**

Photos of him and Jungkook were displayed on his phone screen as he clicked the link. “Seriously, this world is twisted. Can’t guys have platonic brotherly relations without society thinking it’s gay? And what’s the big deal if he is?” he scoffed. He then changed the search key word to only Kim Seokjin and clicked the link for images. Tons of Jin’s photos displayed on the screen, him cooking and sweaty, and hot. Him walking at the airport after successfully getting his 15th Michelin star. Jin in a pink oversized hoodie walking the streets of Paris. Him wearing a blue oversized sweater and ripped jeans. Him wearing a black and white tux for a food gala night. He dressed really well, Namjoon thought. He looked so hot when sweaty. Then, lo and behold, he saw a photo of Jin on a beach in St. Tropez, half naked. Namjoon gulped. It probably was the largest gulp he ever took. The photo was perfect. He was walking by the shore, towel in hand, wearing black board shorts. His body glistening with droplets of water, sun rays hit his pore less face making him raise an eyebrow. His plump red lips forming an almost smirk at the sight of the sun. His broad shoulders taking space on the photo, his toned pecs and abs seemed like it was sculpted by the gods. His hair wet and messy. What’s visible of his long legs were all too perfect. His biceps toned to the nines. Namjoon thought that he might be a god himself. He’d never seen a more perfect human being. He felt weak in the knees. His mind was buzzing. He felt as if his genius brain was malfunctioning. Namjoon.exe error. He saved this godly photo, buried it deep in his gallery folders. He wanted to make it his phone wallpaper but Jin might see it and think he’s a creep.

 

Namjoon went back inside and saw Taehyung everyone seated except for Jimin, who apparently won over Taehyung on who will sing first. He sat back to where he was sitting before. Beside Jungkook and Jin. Hobi was busy consoling a pouting Taehyung. Namjoon’s eyes instantly went to Jin who was filling his mouth with honey garlic chicken. He was also feeding his baby Jungkook who seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Namjoon can’t help but think about the photo he just saved of Jin. He looked at the pretty man’s torso and thought of leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on it. He was definitely, without a doubt, attracted to the godly man.

 

After Jimin finished his song, everyone, except for Jin, Jimin and Yoongi, were surprised. They were eyeing Jungkook who got up and was going for the karaoke machine. Jimin passed him the mic and said “Go show ‘em BunBun!” raising both his hands and waving it in circular motions. You can tell that Jungkook got embarrassed by his hyung because of the shy smile that flashed from his lips. He entered a number on the machine and a song title appeared. “A Daily Song – Hwan Chi Yeul”. The melody started but Taehyung couldn’t hear anything as of the moment. All he’s hearing is heartbeat getting dangerously fast. Defeaning. It’s like his heart is making a punching bag out of his rib cage. He always thought that the younger one’s voice was already angelic when he speaks, but he didn’t know he sang. He was so nervous, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off of his photographer. No body in the room was able to. Jungkook sang the first word and already, Taehyung’s jaw dropped. Jimin jokingly held his chin to close the other’s mouth. His voice was really that of an angel. It was sweet, pure, and silky and sexy. Jungkook sang with his heart and his eyes closed. It seems like he knows the song by heart and didn’t need to look at the screen. Taehyung was hypnotized. It’s confirmed. He’s fallen hard for the bunny. Hobi was coaxing Taehyung to stand up and get the second mic from the machine, he knew that Taehyung also knows this song as he hummed it almost every day. Taehyung timidly stood up, walked towards the machine and to his surprise, Jungkook offered him the 2nd mic. Jungkook was no stranger to Taehyung’s deep sultry singing voice. He always wondered why Taehyung didn’t venture into being an idol like his Jimin hyung. “Go on hyung, the second verse’s coming up.” Jungkook said.

 

 _Sigani jinado i noraen ijhyeojijil anhasseo_ __  
Gasa hana mellodikkaji seonmyeonghaeseo  
Ne apeseo bulleojulyeo maeil maeil honja yeonseubhaessdeon  
Hamkke deuddeon norae gaseum apeun i norae

_Maeil deudneun i noraega tto_ __  
Maeil ullyeo i noraega neol  
Tteoollige mandeureo  
Da uli yaegiman gataseo  
Amuli gwileul magabwado  
Jakku maemdora  
Deudgo sipji anha mombulimchyeodo  
Maeil deudneun norae

_Ttan yaegi gatdeon noraesmareun god uriga dwaessgo_ __  
Geureohge nameun geon manggajin harudeul  
Aju jageun bang hollo teureo noheun i noraelo  
Josimseure dasi neol bulleobonda  
  
Maeil deudneun i noraega tto  
Maeil ullyeo i noraega neol  
Tteoollige mandeureo  
Da uli yaegiman gataseo  
Amuli gwileul magabwado  
Jakku maemdora  
Deudgo sipji anha mombulimchyeodo  
Maeil deudneun norae

Jungkook harmonized with Taehyung’s voice perfectly. It’s like their voices were meant to meld together. Everyone was in utter amazement after the fact. It seemed like they were watching two people make love with a song. The chemistry was perfect, every note hit, every melody on point. Backing vocals, falsettos, it was an unforgettable moment. If the room was perfectly lit, everyone would see that Taehyung was blushing. He was red as a tomato. Good thing there were colorful drop lights in the room. Perfect cover. Seokjin stood up praising the two young ones, shuffling Jungkook’s hair making the boy shyer.

 

“Iyaaaaah! Jeon Jungkook! I didn’t know you could sing like that! Where did you learn to sing like that?!” Hobi was standing up still clapping in amazement. “I mean I knew Taehyung can sing but you! I didn’t know you had a singing voice like that!” Namjoon agreed and shook the boys’ hand in awe. “Are you sure I hired you for the right position?! With a voice like that you can definitely debut as an idol. You already look like one.” Namjoon said excitedly.

 

“No thank you hyung. And yes, I would rather be behind the scenes taking photographs and videos. It’s what I love to do. Singing is more like a past time I guess?” Jungkook said all smiley.

“Well, if you change your mind, just say the word and I’ll debut you.” Namjoon offered the little one.

 

Taehyung was still in shock with what happened. He was silently drinking his wine never noticing that the glass was already empty. He asked Hobi to hit him up again with another glass full and he drank it straight right up. “Yah Kim Taehyung, slow down will ya. The night is young my friend.” Jimin teased the already flushed boy.

 

Namjoon was continuously drinking his ice-cold beer when Jungkook got up from in between him and Jin and went out. Probably going to the bathroom since he’s also been downing his drinks nonstop. On Jin’s other side was Jimin and Yoongi making giggling sounds while whispering in each other’s ear. Jin was totally creeped out once more and moved closer to the side where Namjoon is. “Aish these two. Get a room! Be thankful Kookie isn’t here right now or I’ll pick you up both by the ear” Jin said with a disgusted face. Namjoon can’t help but smile. He thought everything Jin said and did, every facial expression, everybody movement was adorable.  “Hyung, can I call you hyung? Let them be, we’re lucky they’re not kissing yet.” Namjoon said jokingly. “Sure, we’ll let them be and the next thing we know, they’re tonguing each other beside me, ugh. And yes, you’d better use honorifics.” Jin said with his mouthful of tteokbokki.

Namjoon kept grinning like an idiot with Jin’s every action and words. Jin suddenly threw him a dad joke,

 

“Namjoon-ssi, how do you make holy water?”

“I- I don’t know, how?” Namjoon was puzzled. He didn’t know what was coming.

“You boil the Hell out of it!” Jin said followed by a loud, eccentric windshield sounding laugh. The only one in the world.

 

Namjoon can’t help himself. He laughed at the joke, but mostly he laughed because of the elder’s laugh. He almost spat the beer he drank on Jin’s face. Good thing he swallowed. And choked. Jin laughed harder than he should have. He laughed hard at the younger’s reaction.

“You should see your face. I’m wheezing.” Jin said. “Hyung, next time, if you don’t want me to blow all over your face, be careful with those jokes!” Namjoon said. He then realized that his statement might’ve come off a little differently than he intended to. He scanned the older’s reaction, Jin’s face was expressionless. Fuck. Namjoon thought. _“I might’ve offended him or something.”_ He was about to apologize when Jin started to almost not breathe because of cackling. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! You’re a crazy kid!” Jin bellowed. Namjoon sighed a sigh of relief. He thought Jin had taken the statement in a totally different way than he intended.

 

On the other hand, when Jin heard what Namjoon said, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He gulped. Mouth dry, and a lump in his throat. His mind went blank for a bit then he saw the worried expression on the younger’s face, suddenly he feigned a roaring cackle. In Jin’s mind, he was taken by surprise with what the younger said. He didn’t know if it had a double meaning or what. But he read it both ways. Sexual and non-sexual. Why? Because his brain is logical. Of course, he considered what Namjoon meant in all its possibilities. He chose the non-sexual meaning since he saw the younger’s worried face. But why did he wish that it was the other meaning?

 

A few hours later…

 

Jimin and Yoongi were two drunk ass monkeys dancing to Hobi’s singing, who’s also as red as mars now. They’ve downed 4 bottles of soju, more than a dozen bottles of beer, and fucking tequila. Surely none of them will make it home alive. Namjoon also started dancing with the three drunkards in front. He was flapping his long ass arms hitting whatever was on its way. His feet movement were somewhat stable, but still clumsy. Jin who was still sitting on the lounge was laughing quietly at this clumsy, flapping boy. He found him beyond adorable.

 

Taehyung was on the corner, drinking his 3rd bottle of wine. He was now making a dialogue between himself. Jungkook who was the other only sane person besides Jin was keenly watching him. He thought that Taehyung was practicing lines from his upcoming drama but no. What he heard was his name and Taehyung’s name in somewhat altered voices.

 

“Taehyung hyung? Would you like to go out with me?” Tae said to himself.

“Uhm sure, I would love to!” Tae said to himself.

“TaeTae hyung, I love you! Koo Koo loves you!” Tae said to himself.

 

Black out.

 

Taehyung blacked out on the lounge and fell asleep. Jungkook was, how should we put it, flabbergasted with what he just heard. Was Taehyung acting out a scene wherein he hopes that Jungkook asks him out? Was Taehyung hoping that the younger liked him back? Jungkook stared intently at the handsome actor. He was questioning himself and what he just heard. He’d never thought in his wildest dreams that someone as gorgeous as Taehyung would ever take a second look at him. Jungkook knows he’s good looking but he didn’t believe in his looks anymore when he first laid eyes on Taehyung. He was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. He thought, even prettier than his Jin hyung, and that is saying something.

 

“Hyung, what are we going to do about them? We’re the only two left standing.” Jungkook asked his smiling hyung. “Hyung, do you like Namjoon hyung? You’re doing it again. You’re staring with heart eyes.”

“What? Am not! He’s just funny! I mean look at him! He’s like a wilding penguin with those dance moves.” Jin retorted.

“Hyung, you danced like that when we last went to a club 4 years ago before you left.” Jungkook smirked.

“Yah! I’m a better dancer than him!” Jin bellowed.

“Okay okay, but seriously. What are we gonna do with them?!” Jungkook was eyeing the drunkards in front of them now dancing in a circle, arm in arm singing the Korean national anthem.

“We have two cars yes?” Jin said, Jungkook nodded. “Okay, let’s bill out and plan out logistics. We’ll bring them to our house since I don’t know where these three live. I doubt that I’ll be able to talk to them properly anyway.”

 

The younger followed the older’s plan and asked the ahjumma for their bill. The five wasted men lay on the lounge, some were snoring, some were sleeping quietly.

 

“Alrighty. Here’s the keys to the truck, and here’s the keys to the mustang. I think it’s best if I drive the mustang Koo koo.” Jin said.

“Sure hyung, I’ve never driven a car like that. Besides, I don’t have the money to pay for a single scratch on that thing. They might require me to work for them for all eternity.” Jungkook started to grab Jimin and fireman carry him outside.

“Aish that kid, okay let’s do this.” Jin started lifting Yoongi from the couch. Yoongi was groaning as if he didn’t want to be disturbed from his beauty sleep. “Shut up Yoongles, you get your asses drunk like this and now you groan like I disturbed your thousand-year sleep.” Jin scoffed.

 

Jungkook came back in and carried Hoseok to the truck next. They were so wasted that none of them woke up and even tried to walk. When Jungkook came back again, his final mission was Taehyung. He stared at the sleeping beauty and gulped. He was mesmerized by his muse every time he looks at him. He was staring at him for a quite a while until Jin grabbed his attention. “Koo? Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Jin used his line against him.

“Hyung, I think I’m in trouble.” Jungkook looked at his Jin hyung with his innocent doe eyes.

“I know BunBun, let’s discuss that later okay? Let’s take them home first.” Jin said assuredly.

 

Jungkook lifted Taehyung from the couch and carried him bridal style to the front passenger seat of the truck. Jin helped him open the door and protected Taehyung’s head from bumping on the truck.

“It’s okay hyung, I got it. Thank you. Go back for Namjoon hyung now. I’ll open the mustang’s door for you.” Jungkook told his hyung. While he was fixing Taehyung’s shirt that got stuck to his belt buckle somehow, Taehyung was fidgeting. Jungkook was really careful not to wake the older up, but his heart was also beating fast due to the close proximity. There were three sleeping drunks on the back of the truck, so he was much more silent. He was just about to put on Taehyung’s seatbelt, his body was hovering the actors body trying to reach the seatbelt lock, his face ultimately close to the boys’ face. Then, Taehyung threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck, the photographer checked if his muse was awake, but he was still fast asleep. Probably reflex he thought. But then they were face to face. Inches from each other. Jungkook could feel his muses’ breath on his lips. He smelled of wine, but he was still ethereal to him. It didn’t matter. Jungkook tried to wriggle out of Taehyung’s hold but it didn’t budge. The older pulled him closer, their lips almost touching. He then grabbed Taehyung’s hand from behind his neck to let himself loose but Hoseok suddenly screamed in his sleep. “OKAY! PA PAPAPAPA PAPA 5! 6! 7! 8! PA PA PAM PAPA PA!” It seemed as though he was teaching dance steps. Jungkook winced as he felt his head hit the closing of the car door then that’s when he noticed. His lips were touching Taehyung’s lips. His first kiss in his whole 21 years of existence. An accident. He then took Taehyung’s hands and pried himself out of his hold disconnecting their lips. He looked at his muse and he was still sleeping. Unaware of what had happened. Jungkook felt his face heat up, his insides turn, but in a good way. There was a tingling feeling left on his lips. His first ever kiss was with the first boy he ever liked.

 

Jin went back to the private karaoke room, eyeing a sleeping long, handsome man. He checked out Namjoon while he was sleeping peacefully. His platinum blonde hair, down to his cute button nose, his closed eyes, his thick kissable lips. Wait what?! “Kim Seokjin! You stop that right now!” Jin screamed at himself. However, his eyes weren’t deceiving him. The man was gorgeous even asleep. He had this manly aura about him. Swag if you may, but when he smiles and his dimples show, he’s just like a kid. Jin can’t believe the duality this man has. He was tall like perfect model. His body proportions were OH. MY. GOD. His thighs were thick and seemed strong. His arms long and toned. Jin wondered about what was under his shirt. Jin then shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Why was he admiring this man like he was some sort of exquisite dish that he wanted to taste? He waited for Jungkook to come back and help him, but the younger didn’t come. He waited for five minutes but no one came. Being the impatient man that he is, he took the sleeping giants’ right arm and threw it on his broad shoulder attempting to position him for a piggyback ride. He was successful. He carried the snoring man to the mustang. “YAH! Jeon Jungkook! I waited for you inside! I thought you’d help me with this long man! This is your boss!” Jin shouted.

“S-Sorry hyung, I- I was securing Taehyung hyung’s seatbelt but he was fidgeting around.” Jungkook walked to the struggling Jin and helped him place Namjoon on the passenger’s seat. “WE - WILL NEVER DRINK LIKE THIS AGAIN.” Jin vowed while panting. Once Namjoon was secured on the front seat, Jin signaled Jungkook to follow him to a convoy going to their house. He told him to drive carefully since it was already dark.

 

And with everyone else sleeping in the cars, the two last man standing drove off into the night.

 

It was a miracle how Jin and Jungkook managed to get all those five drunkards inside their house. Good thing that their house didn’t have a second floor, or else they would have died from exhaustion. Jin’s house, where Jungkook also lives had 4 huge bedrooms. 1 for each of them and 2 guest bedrooms. They put Taehyung and Hoseok in one room, and Yoongi and Jimin on the other. “Hyung, what about my boss? Where will we put him?” Jungkook inquired. “Well, he can take the couch. Or would you like him to be in your room?” Jin said. “No! he’s my boss! I wouldn’t want him invading my personal space you know. That’s my cave right there. So, no. how about your room?!” Jungkook’s voice was filled with excitement. “Uhm, how about no?” Jin raised his eyebrow. “Hyung. You have the most expensive looking bedroom in all of Korea in my opinion, he’s a music mogul in the entertainment industry. He deserves the best because he is one of the best and you’re the best.” Jungkook slyly used an idiotic sounding logic with Kim Seokjin. He knows it’ll work. “Fine. I will not be sleeping anyways as I am jet lagged. All that liquor did nothing for me.” The older said. They carried Namjoon to Seokjin’s bedroom. “Good luck hyung.” Jungkook said with a naughty smile. “Yah! You little BUN BUN!!! We’re not gonna do anything what are you even –“ the door closed. Jin was now left alone with the handsome giant.

 

Jin didn’t even try to undress the sleeping mogul. He just placed a fresh change of clothes beside him on the bed. He went in the bathroom to get a bucket in case his handsome new acquaintance gets up to barf. Before placing the bucket beside the bed, he admired his sleeping features once again and told himself, “What the fuck Kim Seokjin? You’re in trouble like your Bun Bun.” He then proceeded to place the bucket beside the bed, but he tripped on his own fucking feet and landed atop the sleeping man. For a millisecond, thanks to his fast reflexes, their lips touched, he hurriedly got up and moved away from the bed. He felt some sort of electricity course through his body. Starting from his own lips to his head, torso, stomach, and loins. He felt sparks fly. He felt butterflies partying in his stomach suddenly. His heart pounded inside his chest, almost deafeningly. He slowly backed up and locked himself in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and touched his lips where the momentarily contact between them occurred. “It was an accident.” he said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on chapter 12 now. i think i maybe able to post it in a few hours. :D


	12. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know.. i know i said the next update can be uploaded in a matter of hours from the last one.. but you know i got sick and had to go to the hospital so here's the next update :) sorry for the wait if anyone's reading this :)

XII.

 

Namjoon was tossing and turning in bed. He was slowly waking up from the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. He also smelled lavender and freshly laundered sheets. He opened his eyes and he recognized that he was not in his room. He scanned the room, and saw a gold ceiling, in the middle of the room he saw a crystal Chandelier. Across the room was a 60-inch flat screen television, below it is a neatly kept fireplace. On the right side of the TV was a red curious door, on the left side is a maroon colored door. The floor was marble, half of it was carpeted, and the other half exhibited the unique patterns of marbled flooring. He sat up and scanned the room once again, a sharp shooting pain was suddenly felt in his temple. He massaged his temple and tried to remember what he did last night. He fathomed if he checked in a five-star hotel or whose house he was in. He looked at the bedside table, there was a glass of orange juice and two tablets of aspirin and a sticky note that read:

 

“ _When you see this, just follow the smell of the food cooking. Pancakes will be waiting. :)” – KSJ_

“KSJ?” Namjoon thought hard as to who KSJ is, certainly, his throbbing headache did not help. He got up and scanned the room once again. Beside the king size bed was another door. Now which one is the bathroom? He walked in the center of the room thinking, “Clearly this is not a hotel.” He approached the red door on the right of the fireplace. He touched the doorknob, still unsure of what he might find inside. He’s not sure if it was the bathroom, but he was curious. Why would there be a red door in a gold painted room? The sun was shining through the windows and the room looked like it was on fire as the rays of sunlight hit the painted wall. It was beautiful. It was art. The owner of this room has got taste.

 

He proceeded to open the door only to find a small empty path covered with posters of old Nintendo games. Specifically, Super Mario Bros. Namjoon asked himself if it is possible that the owner of this luxurious room is a teenager? Well then, he’s super rich. At the end of the path, there was another red door, upon opening the mysterious room, what he saw was an extensive collection of Super Mario action figures. Shelves and shelves of it. In one section of course there was an abundance of Super Mario himself. varying in size, costume, and color. There was another shelf solely dedicated to Yoshi. Another for Luigi and Princess Peach. There was a small enclosing for Bowser together with Toad, Wario and Waluigi. On another solo enclosing, there were Nintendo tapes, an old Nintendo console with a signature on it and a huge Super Mario red cap with a signature on it. On top of it is a framed Super Mario shirt with Japanese writing that read:

 

_Kim Seokjin-san,_

_Thank you for loving my son as I love him. You are now brothers. Thank you for cooking the most delicious meal that I have ever had in my life. Even greater than my wife’s cooking, but don’t tell her I told you that. if there’s anything you need, you have my contact information._

_With all the love and respect,_

_Shigeru Miyamoto._

Good thing Namjoon can read Japanese, however, he does not have a clue who this Shigeru guy is, but he knows whom he wrote to. “Kim Seokjin. KSJ.” He thought. Then it dawned on him, he passed out at the karaoke room and Jin must’ve taken him to this place. He got out of the sacred room of Mario relics and followed the trail of the enticing chocolate chip pancakes. As he got out of the exquisite room, he smelled chocolate chip pancakes, conversation echoing across the large foyer. He heard familiar voices, laughing, bickering, talking. He reached the kitchen and saw his new friends. They were sitting surrounding the kitchen island eating, some goofing around. His head was still throbbing from last nights intoxicating supposed welcome home party.

“Hyung! Good afternoon, want some pancakes?” Taehyung offered him.

“Ugh, I got a terrible headache. What happened last night?” Namjoon asked them.

“Well, for starters you dance like a flapping penguin. And all five of you, ya’ll aint never drinking again.” Jin was tossing pancakes and cooking bacon on another pan.

“The work out we went through last night. It’s harder than my own work out program. You’re all heavier than you look.” Jungkook added.

“I actually woke up last night a couple of times. This guy right here kept hugging me like a pillow, and it was already hot enough as it is.” Hoseok complained.

“We had no problem sleeping last night. Thank you BunBun and Jin hyung.” Jimin smiled playfully.

“I’m sorry if I was a burden last night. I wasn’t really aware that I was drinking too much. I guess I enjoyed myself. I enjoyed your company so much.” Taehyung said shyly giving side eyes to his photographer.

“Look, it wasn’t really a burden, ya’ll were just really heavy.” Jin said while laughing his unique laugh.

“We’re really sorry for all the trouble Jin hyung and Jungkook-ah, and as I recall, I was supposed to be the one to pay for last night.” Namjoon said.

“Let’s just eat for now.” Jin said.

 

Jin placed pancakes and bacon on Namjoon’s plate. “Did you take the aspirin on the bedside?” Jin asked. “Oh sorry hyung, I forgot about it.” Namjoon smiled.

“Stop apologizing and eat.” Jin told him.

“Uhm, I need to apologize again, I accidentally saw your Super Mario collection. I was trying to find the bathroom and I got the wrong door.” Namjoon looked apologetically.

“Did you touch anything?” Jin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No hyung, I didn’t. But who is Shigeru Miyamoto?”

“NO WAY?! NO FREAKING WAY! YOU DON’T KNOW WHO SHIGERU MIYAMOTO IS?!” Jin’s voice was heard all over the big house. He stood up, pointing his hands ridiculously everywhere while freaking out about Namjoon’s question. Everyone’s face either had a surprised expression or a face almost ready to burst out laughing.

“Hyung, calm down. Not everyone knows Shigeru-san.” Jungkook was now laughing while patting his monologuing hyung on the shoulder.

“Are we supposed to know who he is?” Namjoon continued to implore.

“OF COURSE! HE’S ONLY THE GREATEST MAN ALIVE TODAY! HE’S THE FATHER OF THE MOST FAMOUS GAME EVER!” Jin’s neck is now getting red from all the yelling.

“Oh, the creator of Mario? So, you’re good friends with him? I read that signature shirt that’s framed.” Namjoon asked with a mouth full of pancake.

“You read Japanese?” asked Jin.

“He speaks it too.” Added Hoseok while raising his cup of coffee to Jin.

“I didn’t know that about you Namjoon hyung, but Jinnie hyung also speaks French and English.” Jimin now looking at Hoseok.

 

Why does this sound like it’s going to be my horse is bigger than your horse?

 

“Namjoon has 4 PhD’s.” Hoseok eyeing Jimin.

“Jinnie hyung has 15 Michelin stars. The 4th chef to have the most Michelin star.” Jimin raised both his eyebrows.

“Can you two stop that? I’m confused. How did this conversation turn to whose dick is bigger his or his?” Yoongi pointing to Jin and Namjoon.

 

“I don’t really know hyung.” Jungkook scratched his head.

 

“Okay, anyways, Shigeru-san is the best human being to live in this planet.” Jin said rolling his eyes, hoping to end the conversation.

“But don’t you think it’s a waste of time? I mean games are for children, and besides, Mario is kinda weird. I mean, going in pipes and underground sewer adventures?” Namjoon said.

 

Kim Seokjin has been TRIGGERED.

 

“WHAT?!” Jin stood up. Neck red. Eyes wide.

“I’m just saying, there are far more important things to spend your money on. Like charities and food programs. Besides, what are you even gonna do with all those toys if you’re not going to play with it?” Namjoon seems to be enjoying the triggered Jin.

 

“FIRST OF ALL, MR. MOGUL KIM NAMJOON. I GET MY DOSE OF HAPPINESS FROM THOSE FIGURINES AND I DO HAVE CHARITIES THAT I SUPPORT AND DONATE TO. WHY ARE YOU JUDGING MARIO?!” Jin bellowed.

“I- okay sorry. Sorry if I offended you hyung. Please calm down.” Namjoon said apologetically.

 

Jin walked out of the kitchen and into his room. The other guys heard a loud slam behind him.

 

Silence.

 

“I am so sorry. I really didn’t mean anything bad by what I said. It was a legitimate honest question.” Namjoon explained to Jin’s friends.

“I uhm, well, Jinnie hyung can be short tempered sometimes. That could have been handled more maturely.” Jimin said.

“I don’t think Jin hyung said anything immature. He reasoned with this guy here because ‘questioned’ his source of happiness and practically how he spends his hard-earned money.” Yoongi scoffed.

“Gummy, I know Namjoon hyung, he really didn’t mean for that question to offend him.” Jimin explained holding his Gummy’s hand.

“Well, it did sound offensive to hyung and it did to me as well. If you’re such a genius, then why didn’t you know that that question will be taken in offense?” Yoongi calmly asked.

“Baby, Jinnie hyung is my best friend too. And really he can be overly sensitive sometimes.” Jimin touched Yoongi’s face.

“Guys, guys, let’s all calm down okay? Let’s just cool off a little bit. We can probably continue the conversation after everyone cools off.” Hoseok stood up and put his hands on Namjoon and Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Excuse me. Appetite lost already.” Yoongi excused himself and followed his hyung to his room.

“I’m sorry, Namjoon hyung and Hoseok hyung, I’ll talk to them.” Jimin followed his Gummy to Jin’s room.

“I think we better go Namjoon-ah. Let’s just have everyone cool off.” Hoseok said while clearing his plates and the others’.

“It’s okay Hoseok hyung, I’ll go clear that out.” Jungkook offered.

“Jungkook-ah, I’m really sorry if I offended your hyung. I really didn’t mean anything bad by it.” Namjoon said again.

“Hyung, I don’t want to meddle in those kinds of conversations. I will remain Switzerland.” Jungkook smiled.

“Me too! I second the motion!” Taehyung said.

“Thank you. We’ll go ahead for now Jungkook-ah. We’ll see you at work.” Hoseok said. “Let’s go Tae.”

“Uhm hyung, can I- can I stay for a bit? I just woke up and I’m really not yet myself.” Taehyung conjured up an excuse.

“Are you sure? Shall I have someone pick you up later?” Namjoon asked.

“Su-“ before Taehyung can answer, “I’ll bring him home hyung.”  Jungkook said.

 

Taehyung was feeling things. Just with those simple words “I’ll bring him home hyung.” He was caught. Caught in Jeon Jungkook’s spell. “I-okay sure.”

 

“Alrighty then. Have fun kids.” Hoseok teased.

 

Namjoon and Hoseok walked along the foyer, Namjoon looking at the elegant door that is Jin’s room. He wanted to knock and try to apologize once again but he somehow knew that it wasn’t a good idea. After telling Jungkook to thank his hyung for the nth time, Namjoon and Hoseok drove off waving goodbye to Taehyung.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook were left standing on the living room after seeing their hyungs drive off. Jungkook certainly didn’t know what he should do. He wanted Tae to be left behind, but he also didn’t know what they would do or what they would be talking about. He was nervous. He can barely let out a word. Suddenly, “Jungkook-ah, do you play video games?” Taehyung asked, breaking the silence. “Uh, yeah I do. I mostly play Overwatch but recently I’ve been playing Call of Duty 4.” Jungkook answered. “Do you play?” he asked his muse. “Yes! I got addicted to Overwatch a while back too! But I stopped playing because there’s really no one I can play with. Sometimes fans get really determined and they are able to find out my username, so they’d speak to me during a game and I always lose because they keep on distracting me with conversations. Sometimes I even hear squeals during a match. So, I decided to just stop.” Taehyung frowned. “That’s sad. Have you tried disguising your characters? I mean like, picking a name that’s not obvious that it’s you? And how does it even get leaked? Your username? Jungkook queried. “I did but somehow, someone always knows that it’s me. So, I just stopped. It’s all good though.” Taehyung answered. “I see, come on hyung, let’s go to my room. We can play a private match and see who’s better!” Jungkook invited with the largest smile on his face showing his bunny teeth. Taehyung gulped while trying to erase unholy thoughts that just came from that invitation. “Oh- Okay. I mean I may not be that good now but let’s try.”

 

Jungkook led Taehyung to his room. Across Jin’s room, they were standing in front of a black door. Jungkook opened the door and motioned for Taehyung to go in. Tae was in awe of what he saw. He thought it was the neatest room that he’d seen his entire life. Everything was in its place. Several different kinds of camera’s were in one shelf, some photography books behind them, a couple of photo albums. On the walls there were several small photo frames. A doe eyed kid is being engulfed in a hug by a handsome looking man and a very beautiful woman. Taehyung’s heart almost melted at the sight of this. In another frame, he saw Jimin, Yoongi, Jin and Jungkook in front of their university. Jin was wearing his toga, and the other three were all smiles. It seems that Jin had just graduated. In another frame, Taehyung saw a white dog with round eyes. There was a name plate on the frame that read “Gureum.” “Jungkook-ah, is this your dog?” Taehyung asked. “Was. He was my dog.” Jungkook answered. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ “It’s okay hyung, it’s been two years. He died of old age. He was with me since I was only a year old.” Taehyung felt his heart strings tug. The story is sad, yes, but he was also happy that Jungkook was slowly opening up to him. “I have a dog too back at home. His name is-“ Taehyung got cut off again, “Tannie? Yeontan? If I remember correctly. He’s really adorable hyung.” Jungkook said while smiling. “Wait, how did you- have I shown Tannie to you? I don’t even remember.” Taehyung’s face was confused. “Oh, that, I uh saw some of the noonas who does your make up talking about him and showed me his picture. They told me he was your dog.” Jungkook explained. “I see. Okay. Well this is progress I guess.” Taehyung said while showing his adorable boxy smile.

 

“Progress?” Jungkook tilted his head.

“I mean, I- well, we’ve worked together for over a year now and this is the first information from your personal life that I know, seeing your portraits here, your dog, your family. You never talk about these things at work.” Taehyung said. “While my life is an open book to all of you. The public, people I work with, there are only a few things I can keep private.” Taehyung looked sad.

“it’s for that same reason that I don’t talk about my personal life at work hyung. I mean, I’m not famous and all but with the environment I work with, information is a privilege. And I’m really shy around you, that’s why I don’t talk that often.” Jungkook shyly said while preparing his game console.

“Sh-Shy around me? Wh- why though? I mean, I’m still a normal person. If I can, I would have chosen to be an artist.”

“But hyung, you already are an artist?”

“Hahahaha an artist, a painter. I like painting. I love how I can create pictures out of different colors. Putting the world around me in a small, white canvass. Painting whatever comes into my imagination and seeing it come alive in the canvass is such a warm feeling.” Taehyung said while staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering.

“That’s one thing I didn’t know about you hyung.” Jungkook was fidgeting with the buttons on the console.

“Well, what else do you want to know?” Taehyung smiled.

“I pretty much know about everything, but I really didn’t know you paint.”

“What do you mean you know everything?”

“Uhm, after I was asked by Namjoon hyung to work for you, I did my research on you. You know, to capture you better. Your essence, your personality. I must show the raw you. The real you. That’s what Namjoon hyung told me. That’s why I did my research.” Jungkook explained.

“Oh, right, research.” Taehyung was disappointed. He heard what he didn’t want to hear. It seems like Jungkook only searched for his information because it was needed for his job. Taehyung was feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He really doesn’t know why he felt hurt. His stomach wasn’t feeling right. His heart felt like it was almost being crushed.

 

“But as I did my research hyung, I really think that I like you as a person. Not just because of your looks, but you’re so full of life, love and you’re an amazing human being. That’s why a lot of people are drawn to you. That’s why you can easily make friends. You’re a big star because of your talent too. You’re an amazing actor and a great model. Every product you endorse gets recognized. Not only that, you support small brands as well. Brands that’s relevant to our society nowadays. Brands that are created for a good cause and support charities, And with all of this I’m not even sure where I can fit in. I mean, I really do like you and-“ Jungkook was shocked at what he said. His eyes widened; his hands went to his mouth that’s currently wide open because of the shock. He looked at Taehyung who was looking at him wide eyed as well. He then hurriedly ran to the window and hid behind the curtain like a little kid. “Hyung I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was talking nonsense-“ Jungkook said with muffled sounds behind the curtain. Taehyung slowly approached the window with the hiding bunny. He sat down beside the bunny who was mumbling to himself. “Do you really think that it’s nonsense? Are you saying that you don’t like me?” Taehyung teased. “Hyung! It’s not like that! it’s just, I don’t want to make an issue out of it. I mean if people found out that I like you, they’re going to think badly of you! It would be okay if it’s just me, but I don’t want to be a risk to your-“ Taehyung slowly grab hold of the curtain to see the mumbling bunny. Jungkook had his eyes closed, his hands covering his face and his knees to his chest. Taehyung saw the mumbling boy covering his face, he placed his hands over his, slowly revealing the boy’s face. Once they were eye to eye, Taehyung cupped the bunny’s face with his hands and said, “I like you too Jungkook-ah.”

 

 

***

 

Jin stormed out of the kitchen and into his room. He hurriedly locked himself behind the red door. “Waaah! That sexy dimpled, handsome, long-legged ignorant man! How dare he question my collection?! Everyone has a hobby! And mine is collecting my children! Waaaah!” Jin screamed at his figurines. He looked at his figurines and admired them. “Don’t worry, daddy’s not gonna let anyone hurt you.” He was pacing back and forth now and said, “Yaaah that Kim Namjoon mogul is something else, you really can tell some people are just an easy judge of character. Yaaaah.” Jin was clearly upset. Not long after he went in his room, Yoongi followed him. He sat by the window nook waiting for his hyung to finish his monologue that can be heard outside the red door. He saw Jimin close the door behind him.

“Hyung, are you mad at me?” Jimin said immediately activating his puppy eyes.

“No.” Yoongi said, not looking at Jimin.

“You know Jinnie hyung did act like a five-year-old right? That situation could have ended better if he wasn’t such a child.” Jimin explained.

“Just why are you on your boss’ side? He clearly upset Jin hyung. You know how much Mario means to him right?” Yoongi still not looking at Jimin, but he was calm and his voice, monotone.

“Hyung, my world. Please, I’m not on anyone’s side. I’m looking at this rationally. Jin hyung over reacted. Namjoon hyung was just really asking a question and I’m sure of that. I know him. He’s weird like that. He’s direct to the point, that’s why he just asks the questions that pop in his head.” Jimin slowly approached Yoongi by the window and sat beside him. “My world, I know Jin hyung is your best friend, he’s mine too. You’re mine too. Let’s not fight over this please?” Jimin took Yoongi’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It’s done. This was Min Yoongi’s greatest weakness. Their hands fit together perfectly. Jimin’s stubby, hands and cute fingers fit perfectly with Yoongi’s big, veiny, sturdy hands. “Look at me please? You know I can’t stand it when you don’t look at me.” Jimin held his hand tighter. Yoongi looked at his lover like he was the most precious thing in the world to him, which was true by the way. Jimin smiled and as he was leaning in to taste his desert after breakfast, “Yah, not in my room for the love of everything holy.” Jin burst out of the Mario room waving his hand in disgust. He sat on the bed looking satisfied after his erratic monologue in the Mario room.

 

“I heard what you two were discussing. By the way, thank you Yoongles for being on my side. You know you shouldn’t have but still, thank you. My Jiminie, thank you for being the voice of reason. I know I overreacted. I’m sorry if I ruined our perfectly good morning.” Jin said while looking up at his ceiling. Jimin let go of Yoongi’s hand, much to Yoongi’s dismay, and went to Jin all smiles. He sat on his lap hugging his hyung. “Hyung, you know how much I love you right? It’s just that, Namjoon hyung’s question earlier wasn’t really meant to upset you. He was just asking from the get-go. Like when the question popped into his mind, it directly went out of his lips. Like there’s no brain-to-mouth filter. I’ve only seen him like that when he’s in a really comfortable setting.” Jimin explained.

“I see. Those thick, kissable lips though.” Jin mindlessly said.

“O-Oh?! Hyung………” Yoongi raised his eyebrows playfully.

“Omo- I didn’t mean anything by that okay. I’m just stating facts.” Jin’s ears, however, gave him away. It got easily red as a tomato.

“Hyung, are we to understand that you’re crushing on my boss?!” Jimin teased.

“Ani! I just described his lips that’s all!” Jin was getting defensive.

“Hyung, honestly, it’s okay if you like him. I mean, he’s really kind. You’ve never asked me how he is as a person, you only ever asked me how he is as a boss.”

“Well that’s because I’m not interested.” Jin replied matter of factly.

“Hyung, when you change your mind, I have his number.” Jimin said while holding his phone up.

“I don’t think they’ll get along though.” Yoongi declared.

“Hyung, why are you so negative about this?!” Jimin stomped like a 5-year-old.

“No, I’m not being negative about it. I’m stating facts. Your boss, I’m guessing is on the emotional side because he works with music, while Jin hyung here is logical. They’re just going to clash. It’s never going to work out.” Yoongi stated.

“You work on music, but you don’t show emotions. How’s that?” Jimin asked with one raised eyebrow.

Yoongi scoffed it off and stood up. He was about to say something but didn’t.

 

Silence.

 

The room got awkward after what Yoongi said. Jin was deep in thought. Jimin motioned Yoongi for them to go out of the room. After they went out, Jin was contemplating the statement left by his long-time best friend. “Ugh! Why does he have to be beautiful like that? I don’t even know if he likes guys or girls. And for what? It’s not like I want a relationship with him. Maybe just a crush? Right. Just a crush.” Jin argued with himself burying himself on the sheets graced by the mogul who had just left.

 

***

 

“Interesting morning wasn’t it?” Hoseok said.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know that my zero filter would cause that ruckus Hoba.” Namjoon was looking forlorn.

“Well, we didn’t know he would react that way about his Mario collection.” Hoseok explained while driving.

“I should apologize, shouldn’t I? I upset him when he was kind enough to let us in his house and even cook us breakfast. Aish Kim Namjoon you stupid big mouth!” Namjoon nagged at himself while patting his mouth.

“Yah Namjoon-ah, take it easy, it’s not like you upset someone important, I mean, you just met the guy yesterday unless-“ Hoseok looked surprised. “You do, don’t you?! OH MY GOD KIM NAMJOON!”

“Hoba, look at the road please. And I am still in awe at how you can figure out what I’m thinking?! Sometimes you do that even before I think it. You’re scary.” Namjoon giggled. “And yes, I think I like him.” Namjoon said shyly.

“I think it’s because I saw it. I saw the way you were looking at him at the restaurant and then at the karaoke place and then earlier at breakfast. You were all heart eyes for him.” Hoseok laughed.

“Heart eyes?! I wasn’t! but to be honest with you Hoba, he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. When I first met him at the plane, he already took my breath away. I didn’t even know he was Jimin’s hyung. That kid talked about his hyung like he was the most perfect person in the world, and I think he’s not wrong.” Namjoon sighed.

 

Hoseok just smiled at his friend. He knows that Kim Seokjin has his best friend smitten. Hoseok dropped off Namjoon at his house, but before driving away, Hoseok told Namjoon, “Namjoon-ah, we’re in trouble with Taehyung.” “You noticed too? I thought I was the only one. I’ll talk to him when he gets home.” Namjoon replied. Hoseok waved as he drove off. Namjoon got his keys and went inside. The inside of his and Taehyung’s shared home smelled of fresh paint. Ah, Taehyung’s new painting’s still drying off. The house was quite modest for a music mogul and a successful actor/model. There were large windows that goes up to the second floor. Bonsai trees in the living room table, a 55-inch flat screen tv atop a fireplace. Some of Taehyung’s painting that Namjoon was fond of hung around the living room alongside some awards that were framed neatly. The floor was of black wood, walls were white as snow. The kitchen was kept clean, and for obvious reasons, it has not been used. Well, not really. Neither of them cooked or even knew how. If they did cook, it was a 3-minute ramen only. Namjoon went upstairs and headed towards a door with a wooden sign that read “RKive”. He turned the lights on illuminating a shelf with his trophies and plaques that he’s won over the years. He’s won artist of the year 3 times in a row. He’s also a Grammy winning music producer. He’s won producer of the year twice with the local award shows. In the walls of his studio also hung photos of him and Hoseok with Eminem, a plaque for a platinum record for one of his earlier songs, trophies for album of the year are also displayed on the shelf. On his desk is a photo frame with him, Hoseok, his sister, mom and dad and mickey. His family. Every time he wins an award, he never forgets to thank them. They took him in and treated him like he was their own son and brother. He always will be eternally grateful for them. If it weren’t for them, he didn’t know where he’d end up. In front of him are three 32-inch screens, a piano keyboard, a bonsai plant, a mic, and a wooden bear figurine. In the middle of the room was a heavy ass wooden coffee table, a lazy wooden couch with lime green cushions, and a long, tall bookshelf filled with books in English, Japanese, Korean and Russian.

 

Namjoon sat down on his office chair with a long sigh. “What am I going to do? Am I really attracted to him that much already? Why am I so affected by him? I’ve seen a lot of beautiful people in my 27 years of existence but he’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I’m fucked for real.” He wanted to apologize so badly but he didn’t know how to go about it. He didn’t want their misunderstanding to last long. It was already long enough for him as it is. He decided to text Jimin and ask him for advice regarding his hyung.

 

NJ: Jimin-ah? I really want to apologize to your hyung. What should I do?

JM: Oh hyung, hmm. Okay. +1********* there. It’s up to you now. I gtg I’m busy. See you tomorrow hyung!

NJ: Wait! But Jimin-ah! I don’t know what I’ll say!

JM: You wanted to say sorry right? Hyung, you’re a genius, right? Figure it out. :)

 

“Aish this kid! Okay Namjoon-ah. Calm down. Just say sorry. If he doesn’t respond, at least you said sorry. Right? But what if he does? I wont know what to say next!” Namjoon was talking to himself again. He was pacing back and forth inside his studio trying to think of what to say. However, he was also very happy that Jimin gave him Seokjin’s number, he wasn’t expecting that.

 

NJ: Uh, Hi? Is this Kim Seokjin’s number?

 

10 minutes passed. No response. Namjoon was getting nervous. Jin might be composing a long ass message for him, berating him about judging his lifestyle without even knowing him well.

 

SJ: Who’s asking? Where did you get this number? This number is private and not available to clients.

NJ: I’m sorry. Park Jimin gave me your number. This is Kim Namjoon.

 

25 minutes.

 

“Oh my god he might think I’m weird to be apologizing like this! Kim Namjoon! Where’s your game when you need it you pabo!” Namjoon got frustrated with himself.

 

SJ: What do you want?

NJ: I just wanted to apologize for the way this morning ended. I really didn’t mean anything with my question. I am truly sorry if I was insensitive. I am so sorry. You welcomed us into your home and that is not how I want to thank you.

SJ: Hmm.

NJ: Hmm?

 

17 minutes.

 

“HMMMM?! What’s that supposed to mean!?” he wracked his brain thinking of what ‘Hmm” could mean. “it’s been 17 minutes! Why does it take for him this long to respond!?” His phone suddenly buzzed on the table and he tried to pick it up, but it let go of his hands.

 

SJ: Han river, 8pm tonight. Apologize to me personally then.

NJ: I’m not sure I have an appointment at 6pm and I don’t know if we’ll be done by then? :(

SJ: It’s up to you. I’ll be there at 8. I got to go now. Bye.

 

Namjoon was feeling all giddy and worried at the same time. “Is this a date? What is this? I mean, I would gladly see him again, but I’m scared, what if he invited me there just to murder me?! Yah! Namjoon-ah! Why are you even thinking that?! Crazy.” He called Hoseok immediately and had their 6pm appointment rescheduled. Hoseok was against the appointment being rescheduled but when Namjoon told him the reason why, he said he’d immediately take care of it. Namjoon jumped out of excitement and knocked one of his trophies in the process. The guy was clumsy. If he was a god, he’d be the god of destruction.

 

***

 

Jin sniffed the sheets where his long-legged mogul lay. He smelled of a musky scent of old paper and a woody scent of a strong tree mixed with alcohol they drank last night. His smell was on god, manly. Jin was enjoying the intoxicating smell when he was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He received a text from an unknown number. He wondered who this unknown number was when his private number can’t be obtained by anyone unless he gives it to them. He was adamant on his privacy like that. After 10 minutes of thinking who it could be, he texted the number back asking who it was. When the number replied, after reading the text, he buried his face on his pillow and flapped his legs like an excited merman. He couldn’t believe his eyes. His newfound crush had texted him. He wanted to thank Jimin, so he stood up, peeked through his door and saw Jimin and Yoongi by the living room cuddling while watching morning tv. “Jiminie! My baby! Thank you! I love you!” Jin shouted. Jimin responded, “Love you too hyung!” and sent him finger hearts. Yoongi on the other hand was none to pleased. “You started this. Don’t come to me when you’re both crying because he hurt Jin hyung.” Jimin hugged him and assured that Namjoon will do no such thing. Jin closed the door and paced in his room. He most definitely wanted to see this man again, but he was hesitating. Was it too soon? He didn’t want to be too forward but he’s the kind of person who goes after what he wants, and he definitely wants to see Namjoon again. He wanted to smell him again. He wanted to see his godly figure and dimples again. He wanted to talk to him and get to know him. After 25 minutes of contemplating, he responded. “Okay, we have to be cool about this, let’s get to know the reason first why he texted me.” He asked what the other wanted and he was surprised at the response. The younger guy apologized with all his heart and Jin was all butterflies and flowers inside. He threw himself on the bed and thought of a way he can see Namjoon again. He wanted it to be in a casual setting because after all, he just wanted to get to know him more.

 

***

 

Jungkook can’t believe what he just heard. He blinked his eyes checking if he was dreaming or not. His muse, his ethereal muse that he liked ever since the day he first laid eyes on him, liked him back. He didn’t know what to do or how to respond. He just sat there, his face in Taehyung’s hands, their faces a few inches apart. “Hy-Hyung? A-are you sure? I just don’t see why you would like me back? I don’t understand? I’m not famous, I’m not an actor and I’m not a girl. I just like you so much and I really don’t know what to do with it or how to deal with this, this is the first time I ever felt like this for anyone at-“ Jungkook was suddenly silenced. He felt soft, warm lips against his. He looked at the boy kissing him and closed his eyes. He didn’t know something like this could feel so good. He was going through so many emotions, but he quickly responded. It was his first kiss in his lifetime. He felt his body go weak. He melted at the sensation given by the boy in front of him. Taehyung deepened the kiss and swung his arms around Jungkook’s neck. The younger boy responded by wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed Taehyung back. He didn’t know how to kiss but he tried his best and went with what he was feeling now. The kiss, the feelings got deeper by the second, Jungkook broke the connection and accidentally pushed Taehyung. “I-I’m sorry hyung!” Jungkook ran out the door crying. Jimin and Yoongi saw him but he wasn’t in his right state of mind to hear anything. He ran as fast as he can outside and didn’t look back. Taehyung was in the room speechless. He didn’t know what he did wrong. He knows and he felt that the younger boy responded to his kiss. He felt their connection. They liked each other, and now he doesn’t know why it turned out liked this.

 

 

 

 


	13. Apologies, Dates, Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. this chapter's pretty short though. i've got a lot going on recently but i want to let out these stories that are in my brain so here ya go.. and also there will be quite a few references here about anime as you know our boys like anime and i do too so yeah.. :D

XIII.

 

 

Jimin goes into Jungkook’s room and found a shocked Taehyung on the floor. He approaches his best friend and asked what had happened, but the boy was speechless and had been staring into space since Jungkook ran out.

“Taetae, are you okay? What happened? We saw Jungkook run out. We called him but didn’t even look at us.” Jimin asked, worried. The dazed boy was not able to respond.

“Hyung! Come in here!” Jimin called out to Yoongi. Yoongi rushed inside toe check what happened. “What happened? Why is he like that?” Yoongi asked upon seeing the forlorn boy.

“I don’t know, he’s not answering me. Gummy, I’m really worried!” Jimin exclaimed. Yoongi sat down at Taehyung’s level and slapped him in his face. “Yah, wake up. Answer your friend.” And just like that Taehyung was called back to earth.

“A-Ouch hyung…” Taehyung said caressing his reddened cheeks. “Thank god! I thought you’ve gone completely in shock! What happened to the both of you? Why was Jungkook crying?” a relieved Jimin asked.

“I- I honestly don’t know Jiminie. One moment we were talking and then the next he ran out crying.” Taehyung of course didn’t tell his best friend that he just kissed his other best friend. That would complicate things a bit. He looked down but little did he know that Yoongi was quietly observing his every move.

“Aigoo, whatever happened to that kid? I’ll try calling him.” Jimin went out the room to try and call Jungkook.

 

Taehyung and Yoongi were left inside and the room was just screaming with awkwardness. “Hyung, thank you for that slap. I think I needed that.” Taehyung instantly breaking the silence. “I ju- I'm just confused about everything. I thought we felt the same thing for each other, but I guess I was wrong.” Taehyung started tearing up.

“Kim Taehyung, I’ve known you ever since Jimin introduced you to me and Jin hyung. I know you’re a good kid. However, I know Jungkook too. He’s our baby, as much as I don’t like calling him that. He’s younger than Jin hyung, me, Jimin, you and even your friends. When Jin hyung met him, he was just starting off college and he was from Busan, he didn’t know anybody in the city and was living alone for the first time in his life. He basically grew up with us. We practically raised him, seeing as how he ran out of here, you were doing more than just talking. So, tell me, what were you two doing exactly?” Yoongi questioned the boy.

“Well, we- I’m so sorry hyung, I didn’t really think about my actions. I- I kissed him.” Taehyung explained. “But that was after we’ve established that we liked each other, he said he liked me, and I’ve liked him for a long while now. I was just afraid to tell someone, even Jiminie because I know he’s your guys’ baby. But I don’t know why he got upset and why he ran out on me.” Taehyung said in between sobs. Yoongi was pacing the room while listening to a sobbing Taehyung.

“You definitely should not have done that.” Yoongi said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“I- I know that hyung, b-but he kissed me back, he really did!” Taehyung explained.

“Still, you should not have done that.” Yoongi repeated gritting his teeth.

“Hy-hyung… I-I’m sor-“ before he could speak another word, Yoongi was grabbing him by the collar with a furious look in his eyes.

“Why would you do that to a kid who doesn’t even know better?! You’re older than him! You should have known that he hasn’t had experience with something like this! And now he’s run off to god knows where?!!” Yoongi was shaking him by the collar and the younger boy did not do anything but accept the scolding.

“YOONGI HYUNG! What are you doing!” Jimin stormed in the room and saw what was happening. Taehyung was now held against the wall, crying. Jimin broke off Taehyung and Yoongi’s link and got in front of Taehyung.

“Min Yoongi hyung!  What do you think you’re doing to Tae?!” Jimin screamed at him.

Yoongi was fuming and said, “Ask him what he did to Jungkook! Go on! Ask your best friend!”

“What are you on about?! He said they were talking! Right Taehyung?!” he stood there facing Taehyung who was still crying, hands covering his face. “Taehyung-ah, what happened? Please tell me?” Jimin said, pleading.

“Jiminie, I- I kissed Jungkook.” Taehyung once again covered his face and cried. He couldn’t see Jimin’s reaction to what he said. After a minute or so of silence, Jimin slowly backed away from Taehyung.

“You did WHAT?” Jimin’s eye’s got wide after hearing what Taehyung had said.

“I- I’m sorry Jimin-ah, I really didn’t mean to- it was a heat of the moment thing. We just confessed to each other and I was just drawn by the fact that he said he liked me too, I really didn’t-“ Taehyung once again tried to explain himself.

“I told you, didn’t I? Jungkook is only 21. He doesn’t know anything about love or liking someone and you took advantage of him like that?! Taehyung-ah, you’re my best friend. My soulmate. You know how important you are to me, but you also know how important Jungkook is to me. To us. He’s our baby brother and we will protect him from anything in this world that could harm or hurt him. And I’ve told you about his innocence countless times and you just did THIS?!” Jimin walked out of the room with tears welling up in his eyes. Yoongi finally calmed down after seeing his love get upset like that. Jimin is not the type of person who gets upset easily, but when it comes to Jungkook’s wellbeing, the 3 of them always puts it first. Yoongi gave Taehyung a disappointed look and left the room. Taehyung melted on Jungkook’s bedroom floor and cried. Seeing his best friend upset was always painful for him since he really doesn’t get upset easily. He thought about what he did but he did not regret it. He feels bad that his friends got mad at him for it, but he knows what he felt. He felt the younger’s need for him. Jungkook kissed him back is all that he can think of.  He knew that Jungkook really did feel the same way.

 

***

 

Jin was pacing back and forth in his room. “Why? WHY DID I EVEN SAY THAT?! WHY DID I INVITE HIM TO HAN RIVER?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!” Jin was patting his head questioning himself as to why he ever invited that long legged, dimpled mogul for a “personal apology”. He was deep in thought when suddenly his doors burst open. Jimin entered the room, tears falling down his face. Jin got worried and hurriedly took Jimin in his arms, “Jiminie?! What happened? Did you and Yoongi fight?”

 

“Jungkookie ran out hyung. I tried calling him, but he left his phone in his room. I don’t know where to find him. He was crying when he was running out.” As Jimin explained between tears, Yoongi came in the room.

 

“Jin hyung. Taehyung kissed Jungkook.” Yoongi said.

“WHAT?” Jin was dumbfounded by what Yoongi had told him. “Is this why you’re crying Jiminie?! When did this happen?!”

“We just asked Taehyung, it was just moments ago. Apparently, they confessed their feelings for each other.” Yoongi said, “And in the heat of the moment, he kissed Jungkookie.”

“So, it was in the heat of the moment? Where’s Jungkookie now? How about Taehyung?” Jin asked still caressing Jimin’s back and comforting him.

“Jungkook ran out crying and we don’t know where he is. We left Taehyung in his room.” Yoongi sat down on the couch, hands in his pockets.

 

Jin gave the crying Jimin for Yoongi to hold as he stood up and walked out the room. “I’ll check on Taehyung.” Jimin sat on his lovers’ lap and buried his face on the crook of Yoongi’s neck, tears still flowing from his eyes. “Hyung, where’s Jungkookie? Where’s our BunBun? He’s never ran out from us like that before. Where could he be? I’m really worried.” Jimin spoke while in the comfort of his hyungs’ arms.

“I know love, I know. I’m worried too. He’ll come back though. When he’s hungry. You know him. He can’t last for long when he’s hungry. So, don’t worry too much okay? He’ll miss his afternoon banana milk if he doesn’t come home. I’m sure he’ll come home. He’s an adult now. He knows what he’s doing, he probably just wants to clear his head. I bet he was overwhelmed with emotions. He’ll be back. I promise. Come here.” Yoongi held on tighter to his lover. Jimin felt his hyung’s warmth and was thankful that he has him. However, he still can’t help but feel worried.

 

***

Jungkook kept running after he stormed out from their home. He can’t think clearly. He was confused, scared, ashamed, it was a mix of emotions he was not familiar with. After running for god knows how long, Jungkook slowed down, slowly gathering himself, his thoughts, his feelings. There were so many things going through his mind. However, he found himself touching his lips. He flashed back on that moment. The moment their lips crashed together, remembering how it felt, the sensation it brought on his body, the way it made his heart beat a billion times per minute, the way it made the butterflies in his stomach party like crazy. He was getting more confused. He thought, this isn’t the normal way to like a person, all he saw around him was that girls were to like boys and boys were to like girls. He found the world odd because his Jiminie and Yoongi hyung seem so happy with each other. When Jimin’s relationship with Yoongi was found out by the media, he went on a hiatus for a year because of the bad press it brought him, but he never saw his Jiminie hyung sad about it. They always told him that they never really cared about what other people or the world says about them, and because of that they live happily. A lot of Jimin’s supposed ‘fans’ bashed Yoongi online saying that he took advantage of Jimin since he was younger than him. A lot of them also said that Jimin was a disgrace just because he didn’t follow the ‘norm’ about relationships. However, Jimin and Yoongi told Jungkook that no matter what happens, as long as they had each other, they can overcome anything. The hate, the malicious looks when they go out, the despicable words people throw at them. This was something Jungkook admired. Both of his hyungs stayed strong through it all. However, being a witness firsthand to what it did to his Jimin hyung’s career for a time, he didn’t want Taehyung to go through that. He thought that he didn’t want to see his muse, the person he liked get so much hate if they find out about his sexuality. He scrunched his hair in frustration and thought about why the world was like this. Why is the world so judgmental? Why can’t they just let people love who they love regardless of gender, race, or religion? Why is there such a restriction when it comes to love? Isn’t love supposed to be one of the things that’s free in the world?

 

Jungkook felt a drop of water on his cheek and it was not his tears. It began raining and he ran again until he reached a playground. He stayed under the rain for a bit trying to hide his tears. “What a cliché I am. They do this in movies right?” he chuckled to himself while a mix of tears and rain fell from his face. He was soaking wet now and decided to climb into one of the enclosures on the slide. He wanted to let the rain pass, but it looks like it’s going to be a while.

 

***

 

Namjoon was tossing and turning in his bed, his face feels like it’s about to tear apart because he hasn’t stopped smiling since Jin told him to meet him by the Han river at 8 today. He was thinking about what to wear, how to act, what to say, what they will talk about. He worried about these things that a person would normally worry about in a first date. He shook his head trying to eliminate the first date thoughts in his head.

 

“I’m going there to personally apologize. It’s not a date Kim Namjoon.” He tried to convince himself. He texted Hoseok asking his opinion about what this was.

 

NJ: Hoba, r u awake?

HS: yea.. what’s up?

NJ: I need help. [screen shot]

HS: Waaah already?! So, he wants u to apologize in person then? Hmm…

NJ: what’s with the HMMM?!

HS: well, if ur that attracted to each other, why not right?

NJ: but we’re only meeting so I can apologize in person… nothing more.

HS: sure… sure… good luck Namjoon-ah! Fighting!

HS: tell me what happens after! And don’t forget to just be yourself!

 

“Aish! This guy is no help at all!” Namjoon flapped on the bed in frustration.

 

Namjoon stared at the ceiling, he closed his eyes, then he saw the most beautiful man alive. Images of Jin flashed through his mind, especially the ones he saw on google the other night. Perfectly toned body, abs, his Adonis belt visible with the slight lift of his shirt. Shoulders as wide as the Pacific Ocean and his beguiling face that stops his breath every time. He opened his eyes and said to himself, “Damn Kim Namjoon, this infatuation is worse than I thought. It’s only been a day and you’re already head over heels for the guy. You’re really screwed.” He took his phone, set an alarm and shortly dozed off to dreamland since he still got time before he goes to offer his ‘personal’ apology, it isn’t a date by the way.

 

***

 

Jin went out of his room and into Jungkook’s room and found a sobbing Taehyung on the floor. He kept saying “I’m sorry” and was rocking himself back and forth like a child who is scared. “Really, I didn’t put anything on the pancakes this morning. Why did it all turn out like this.” Jin let out a long, tired sigh upon seeing Taehyung. He sat down with Taehyung and took him in his arms like a baby.

 

“Sshh… I’m here Taehyungie. It’s gonna be okay. Calm down okay?” Jin said while patting and caressing the younger’s back. Taehyung looked at the guy who was comforting him and was surprised that it was Jin. He knows very well that Jin is the most protective over Jungkook. He was scared of Jin the most when he realized that he liked Jungkook, but he’s more surprised now that this hyung was here, holding him in his arms and comforting him. “Jin hyung, I’m so, so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to like him. I swear I didn’t. I never even thought that I’d like him because he’s so shy and quiet and I don’t even know a thing about him and I’m just so, so, sor-“ he said between sobs, but before he can continue, Jin stopped him and said, “Taehyung-ah. You never have to be sorry for liking someone. These are things that no one can control. We are never in control of who we will like or don’t like. It just happens. Never be sorry about that. Okay?”

 

“But hyung, Jungkook ran away and I don’t know what happened. One moment we were confessing our feelings for each other and I just got lost in his eyes and I kissed him and for a moment he kissed me back and I thought we were okay and then he pushed me away and ran out crying. I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do.” Taehyung was looking at Jin with sorry and confused eyes. His voice sounded worried too.

 

“Don’t worry, Jungkook will come back. Especially if that kid gets hungry. He’s kinda like me, when we get hungry, we can’t last more than 5 minutes without food. He’ll come back soon.” Jin reassured the younger. “I think I know why he ran away. I can read that kid like a book. He’s probably confused and scared. Kookie has never liked anyone. You’re the first, he’s probably scared for you and not for himself since you’re a big celebrity and all. He’s scared that what happened to Jimin will happen to you. He knows very well that Jimin and your field are very different. You’re an actor and model, while Jimin is an idol/dancer. He probably thinks that the industry will be unforgiving towards you since you’re cast in dramas and movies and you’re always partnered with a woman. If news got out that you like a guy, that would be a huge threat to your career. And knowing Jungkookie, he’ll never allow anyone he loves to be hurt or to suffer in any way.” Jin continued. Taehyung was listening intently with tears still falling from his eyes. “He witnessed firsthand what happened to Jimin’s career when he came out with Yoongi as his boyfriend. A lot of bad things were said about them and he had to go to a hiatus for a year. Thanks to the big stars in the west who expressed support for him that he was able to come back and debut in the US. If it wasn’t for that, who knows what could have happened to them in our country. Unfortunately, our country still has a lot of growing up to do when it comes to these topics. I guess you also must talk to your Namjoon hyung regarding this since he’s your label owner after all, but as for the both of you youngsters, just take it easy, get to know each other first arasseo? I think the four of us have to discuss this.”

 

“Jin hyung” Taehyung looked at Jin apologetically. “Thank you for not getting mad at me. Jimin and Yoongi hyung I think, are mad at me because I kissed Jungkook.”

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll come around. They’re just protective of him. Over the years he’s been and always will be our baby brother so that’s why we’re protective of him like that. As for myself, I’m thinking about this logically. I can’t just get mad like that without even knowing your side. I’ve known you for years too Taehyung. If Jungkook said he likes you, then he likes you. I know you have one of the purest hearts out there. I know you wont intentionally hurt Jungkook.” Jin stood up and helped Taehyung to stand up and wiped his tears with his hands. They went out to the kitchen and Jin gave Taehyung a bottle of water to drink. “Thank you Jin hyung. Thank you so much. I just hope Jungkook’s okay.” Taehyung said.

 

Yoongi came out of Jin’s room with Jimin holding his hand. They saw Jin and Taehyung in the kitchen island still talking. Jin saw them and immediately called them to join. “Yah, both of you, don’t get mad at this kid okay? You’re both older so you should know better not to judge immediately. And besides, Jiminie, he’s your best friend, you should have been more understanding instead of getting mad like that. He’s sorry for what he did but he should never be sorry for what he feels about liking our BunBun. No one should ever be sorry about how one feels. You two should know that. And Yoongles, I know you’re the most protective of Jungkook even though you don’t show it often but don’t get mad at Taehyung for liking our BunBun, he’s that adorable okay. It’s inevitable. Anyways, go and make up so I can prepare.” Jin nagged.

 

“Prepare? You have somewhere to be hyung?” Yoongi asked. “Sorry for snapping like that Taehyung-ah, it’s Junkookie we’re talking about, so I got all big brothered out. We good?” Yoongi offered a handshake to Taehyung and he gladly accepted. Jimin looked shyly at Taehyung who’s now all boxy smiles at his Yoongi hyung, “TaeTae, I’m sorry for getting mad like that. I should have understood how you felt. I’m really sorry, you needed a friend and I just turned my back.” Jimin said while tears started to run down his cheeks. “Jimin-ah, it’s okay. I understand how you love Jungkook. You’re really a good friend. You’re the best friend. You’re my soul mate. I can never get mad at you.” They hugged and turned to look at Jin who’s slowly walking away from the scene.

 

“Where do you think you’re going hyung?” Jimin crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, to my room? Now that you’re all okay, we’ll just wait for Jungkookie to get hungry, right?” Jin said with an embarrassed smile.

“Hyung, do you have a date?!” Jimin interrogated his hyung.

“Yah hyung! Why didn’t you tell us?! Who’s it with?!” Yoongi asked wide-eyed.

“Uh, no one you know!” Jin immediately ran into his room and locked it.

“Waaah finally hyung has a date! I wonder who it could be…” Jimin touched his chin speculating who could be Jin’s date.

 

 

 


	14. Running, Hiding, Adoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back, :( sorry i got seriously sick :( but im all good now! here's the follow up! if anyone's still reading :D

XIV.

 

Jungkook didn’t have anything with him, no wallet, no phone, no watch. He didn’t know what time it was, and the rain was still going hard. He was still inside the slide enclosure, but he suddenly felt his surroundings turning upside down, he started feeling queasy he suddenly couldn’t hear anything. He was feeling hot, his heart was racing, chest tightened; it felt as if the center of his head – right behind his nasal cavity – was being pulled. He tried crawling out of the space, but suddenly, it all went black.

 

 

***

 

Jin still had time before he starts to prepare for his ‘not date’ with Namjoon. He took his laptop and decided to do some research on the guy. “Let’s see what you’re all about Mr. Mogul.”

 

He typed ‘Kim Namjoon’ on the search bar and a lot of links and images appeared before him. He clicked the first link from Wikimedia;

 

**Google Search Results**

 

Wikimedia

 

**Kim Namjoon a.k.a. RM**

**Overview**

**Born on September 12, 1992 in Ilsan-gu South Korea. He is the co-owner of the music label Kim-Jung Entertainment. Nothing much is known in his early life before college, but this media mogul has 4 PhD’s under his belt including a PhD in music composition, music technology, business management and mathematics. He also has a master’s degree in music therapy.**

**From the award shows where he won, the family he’s mentioned is Jung Hoseok’s family, from Jung HaeDo his dad, Jung MinJi, his mom and Jung JiWoo, his sister. No one knows yet if he is an adopted son or if he is a real son of the Jung family.**

There were a lot of links on his profile including his music videos, songs he wrote, songs he featured in, awards he won etc. Jin realized that he was really an accomplished musician turned music label owner. He also has a lot of charities that he supports just like Jin. However, he also realized that their worlds are really different but somehow the same. He clicked on the ‘images’ tab and that’s where his jaw completely dropped. He saw a tall, honey-skinned, gorgeous man in a black suit and tie. “He’s got legs for days!” Jin thought. On another image he saw a casual Namjoon wearing a white hoodie, shorts and sneakers. In another image he saw a Namjoon with a woman and their arms were linked. He clicked on the image to see who it was, and the caption said;

 

**Kim-Jung Ent co-owner RM with Jung JiWoo at annual SK orphan children’s charity ball.**

“Oh, she’s really pretty, and they seem very close, could this be a girlfriend?” Jin asked himself.

 

He then googled;

 

**Kim Namjoon girlfriend**

**People also ask**

**Is RM gay?**

**Does RM like Jung JiWoo?**

**Are RM and Hoseok dating?**

**Did RM date Hyuna?**

There were a lot of suggested questions when he typed his own question and something in him felt a bit sad. He might be straight after all. There is also this big possibility that he is dating Hoseok’s sister. “Oh well, cest la vie”. He thought.

 

He continued his search for other images of Namjoon. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he found himself searching for a picture of Namjoon with his family. All it brings up is his photo with the Jung family. He had a lot of questions for Namjoon, but he thought that it was way too personal for an acquaintance. Among the photos he found was of Namjoon sitting poolside shirtless. “O-Oh wow. I didn’t know that this was under all that. It seems like I wasn’t the only one sculpted by gods.” He said in amazement. His long, honey colored body was toned. Not too muscular but it was really toned. He had a hint of abs and his chest. Wow his chest. His sharp jaw line highlighted by the reflection of the water from the pool. His thick, kissable lips pouted as if he was pointing with it. Kim Seokjin was in awe. He was in utter disbelief with himself that he would fall for a guy he barely knew. He asked himself why, was it only physical attraction? What was it that got him drawn to the mogul? He did not know anything about him, his life, his family, for all he knows he might be a serial killer on the side. He threw his laptop on the bed in frustration

 

 

***

 

Yoongi and Jimin knocked on Jin’s door to say goodbye as they were heading home. Taehyung tagged along with them so he can thank Jin too.

“Hyung, we’re going. See you tomorrow. And uh, good luck on your date.” Jimin teased. Yoongi nodded his head towards Jin and they headed for the door.

“Hyung, thank you for everything. I think I should lay low for a while. Uhm, can you uh text me once Jungkook’s home? I just want to know if he gets home safe, if it’s not too much to ask.” Taehyung asked shyly.

“Leave me your number and I’ll update you okay? Don’t worry too much. And you’re welcome. Just remember what I said okay? Don’t ever be sorry for what you feel.” Jin said.

“I will hyung. Thank you.” Taehyung gave his number to Jin and shot him with finger hearts as he left.

 

“Aish these kids.” Jin scratched his head as he looked at the clock.

 

6pm.

 

“I guess I have to get ready. What am I nervous for? It’s not like it’s a date.” Jin said in front of his mirror. “Why am I more nervous than when my restaurant’s being evaluated for a Michelin star? Jeez Kim Seokjin. Will you calm down.”

 

As Jin got ready, he looked outside from his window and saw that it was raining hard. He thought about Jungkook and got worried. He thought twice about meeting Namjoon and decided to text him.

 

SJ: Namjoon? Are you getting ready?

NJ: Oh! Hyung! Yes, I’m ready actually. :)

SJ: I must apologize, something happened earlier and Jungkook’s still not back and I have to find him. Can we reschedule?

NJ: Where could he be? It’s raining hard though. Are you going to look for him?

SJ: of course, I am. Let’s reschedule yes?

NJ: Hyung, if you want, I can help you look for him. He’s part of my label after all… that is if you want to…

 

Jin took a while to reply and thought that it is better if he had someone help him look for Jungkook.

 

SJ: uh ok then. Can you come here instead? I think he’s just nearby. It’s possible he just didn’t want to get soaked by the rain.

NJ: okay hyung. I’ll be there in 10

 

Jin felt little bit excited but also felt really worried about Jungkook. Besides the fact that he missed his afternoon banana milk, it’s been hours since he’s eaten, and he didn’t bring anything with him. No wallet, no phone. Nothing. While waiting for Namjoon, he thought about the things that could have happened to Jungkook. He thought about every possible scenario, and he did not like it.

 

Namjoon arrived and Jin hurriedly motioned him to get in his car in the garage.

 

“Hyung, what happened? Why is Jungkook missing?” Namjoon queried.

“Well, have you talked to Taehyung?” Jin asked.

“No, I haven’t seen him at home. We live in one house, but he wasn’t there when I left. I thought that he’d be here.” He answered.

“I see. He left hours ago. Don’t tell me he’s gone missing too?” Jin sighed.

“I’ll try calling him.” Namjoon got his phone out and dialed Taehyung.

 

“Oh Taehyung-ah, where are you? I’m with Jin hyung and he said you left his house hours ago.” Namjoon asked. “Okay. Just rest and get some take out, we’re looking for Jungkook now.” Namjoon hung up and told Jin that Taehyung was already home. He asked again. “So, what happened? Did him and Jungkook fight about something?”

 

“On the contrary. They confessed their feelings for each other.” Jin explained.

“I knew it. I knew it ever since they started working with each other. I felt that Taehyung had a thing for Jungkook. I never knew it was mutual though. Jungkook’s always going home after work and doesn’t really go with us in company dinners or eat outs.” Namjoon said. “But why did Jungkook went missing?”

“Because after they confessed to each other, he kissed Jungkookie. That kid has not liked anyone before. Taehyung is the first person he ever liked. The kid’s confused, probably scared. He doesn’t know about relationships except from his mom and dad and Yoongi and Jimin.”

“O-oh… that’s- that’s probably a lot to take in.” Namjoon said.

“He probably wanted to clear his head. He’s probably also thought of the possible outcomes if they had a relationship. He’s seen what this kind of relationship did to Jimin’s career as you probably know since you’re the label owner. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want Taehyung to go through the same thing. After all, he’s on dramas and movies which is totally different from Jimin.” Jin explained as he drove.

 

Namjoon was speechless while Jin was explaining and all he could say after was, “Hyung, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said this morning. I really didn’t mean anything bad by it. Let’s find Jungkook and I’ll make it up to you.”

“Let’s just forget about it okay? I overreacted and was really childish at that moment, so you really don’t need to apologize.” Jin replied.

“I’ll still treat you; I didn’t get the chance to pay for last night. Hyung! Stop right here.” Namjoon said. Jin stepped on the breaks and didn’t know why Namjoon asked to stop. “Why’d you make me stop?!” Jin questioned.

“If Jungkook ran away, I bet he’s here.” Namjoon said.

“But this is a playground? I know I said he’s a kid, but this is…”

“Hyung, if I ran away, I’d also go here. I ran away from home and I first went to the park.” Namjoon revealed.

“Oh, okay. Let’s look for him here.” Jin agreed.

 

The two got down from the car with umbrellas on hand and started calling for Jungkook. The playground was pretty wide and there were lots of places Jungkook could have sought shelter from. “Jungkook-ah! Where are you?” Namjoon bellowed. “Kookie! BunBun! Hyung’s here! Where are you?!” Jin called out. After several minutes of looking and calling out for Jungkook in the playground, Jin looked into one of the slide enclosures at the edge of the park. “Namjoon-ah! Over here!” Jin yelled. Namjoon hurriedly ran towards where Jin was. Jin saw a passed out Jungkook inside all soaked and pale. He touched the boys’ forehead and winced at the heat emitted by his dongsaeng. “Oh god he’s burning up! Namjoon-ah, help me get him out.” Jin pleaded. They carried Jungkook out of the slide enclosure and into his car.

“I’ll stay with him here hyung.” Namjoon said while carefully placing Jungkook’s head on his lap. Jin ran towards the driver’s seat and drove as fast as he can to the nearest hospital.

 

***

Jimin woke up late in the evening after sleeping off the rest of the alcohol in his body. He got up and reached for his phone that has been ringing incessantly. “Oh, Jinnie hyung. What’s up? Has BunBun come home?” Jimin answered the phone. “WHAT?! We’ll go there right away!” Jimin dropped the call and shook Yoongi who was still asleep. “What, can’t I just sleep till the morning? What is it…” Yoongi slowly opened his eyes with a low, murmured voice.

“Gummy wake up! We need to go! Jinnie hyung found Jungkookie and they’re in the hospital!” Jimin said in a panicked voice.

“WHAT? What happened?!” Yoongi immediately shot up from his slumber and put on some pants.

“Hyung said that they found Bunbun in a playground passed out and he was running a fever, so they took him to the hospital. Namjoon hyung’s with him.” Jimin explained while putting on a shirt.

 

The two drove to the hospital and saw their Jin hyung pacing back and forth at the waiting area. “Hyung! We’re here. How is he?!” Jimin asked worried.

“The doctor’s still in there, I don’t know anything yet, but he’s got a really high fever and I don’t know what else. I would have brought him home instead, but we tried to wake him up in the car, but he wouldn’t wake up.” Jin explained.

“What the fuck happened to that kid?!” Yoongi cursed. Namjoon showed up with two cups of coffee and saw Jimin and Yoongi.

“Oh hi, you’re both here. You guys want some coffee?” Namjoon asked.

“No thanks hyung.” Jimin refused. He was now holding Yoongi’s hand while worrying for their baby brother.

 

***

 

Jin sat down, both hands covered his face. He regretted not looking for Jungkook sooner since they thought that he will just come home once he cleared his head. Jin told himself that he was so stupid to have done that. Namjoon sat beside him and whispered, “You couldn’t have known it will turn out like this. Don’t worry too much okay?” while caressing the olders’ back. “I know, I just really regret not looking for him sooner. If I wasn’t pre occupied with meeting you I-“ Jin stopped his mouth from speaking when he realized what he was saying. It was a slip of the tongue. He covered his face in embarrassment and murmured, “Please for the love of god, pretend that you didn’t hear anything!” Namjoon was trying so hard to hide his smile but failed. “Hyung, I cannot unhear that. I was excited to meet you too. That’s why I got ready 2 hours early. Uh-oh, no! Now I think it’s my fault!”

 

“Wait, what? What do you mean it’s your fault?” Jin looked puzzled.

“I think it’s my fault that you didn’t look for Jungkook sooner.” Namjoon looked sorry.

“You’re crazy! First of all, it’s not in any way your fault. Second, it’s completely not your fault. How is it your fault anyway? Why would you even think that?!” Seokjin asked.

“Because I kept you preoccupied?” Namjoon said.

“Listen, I don’t know if you’re joking or you’re serious.” Jin got worried.

“Bad joke huh? Sorry hyung. I just saw on your face how worried you are. I was trying to lighten the mood. I’m sorry.”

 

“Yeah it was a bad joke, but where’s the lie though? I just can’t explain why I’m this attracted to you that it distracted me from Kookie. And nothing, I mean nothing can ever distract me from Kookie. I’ve taken care of that kid since we met. He’s like the younger brother I’ve always wanted. He’s always my first priority. Even Jimin and Yoongi know that. Then just this one instance with you and I’m all in shambles up here.” Jin pointed on his head while pacing back and forth.

 

Namjoon was taken aback by Jin’s honesty but before he could say something, the doctor got out the door from where Jungkook was being assessed. The four of them got up and looked at the doctor.

 

“Jeon Jungkook?” the doctor looked for the relatives of the patient.

 

All four of them raised their hand and said “Here, we’re his brothers.”

 

“Oh okay, well, it is a good thing he was brought here, I bet he’s experienced a little of the symptoms beforehand. Jungkook has meningitis.” The doctor announced.

“Meningitis? Isn’t that dangerous?! Is he okay? What’s going to happen to him?” Jin couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to Jungkook and tears were welling up in his eyes.

 

Jimin and Yoongi held Jin’s hands and asked him to calm down.

 

“You can rest easy, it’s not deadly if found and treated early. He only needs IV antibiotics and corticosteroids. He’ll wake up soon.” The doctor went on about the specifics of Jungkook’s condition. While everyone were all ears, Jin was fidgeting and he just wants to see Jungkook. He wasn’t hearing anything that the doctor was saying.

 

“So, can we go see him now?” Yoongi asked after the doctor explained everything. “Yes, he’s still asleep so please keep it down. We’ll keep him here for 2-3 days for observation and treatment.” Said the doctor.

 

Jin walked past everybody and got into the room. He looked at a sleeping Jungkook and didn’t notice that Namjoon followed him inside.

 

“I’m so sorry Kookie, hyung’s here now. Just rest up and get better okay?” Jin said while holding a sleeping Jungkook’s hand. “Kookie, just wake up for hyung, huh? Please? Be okay? For me?” Jin rested his head on the younger’s hand that he was holding. Namjoon felt a pang in his heart at the sight. He wondered how this person can hold so much love for a person who’s not his blood. He related to it because he loves Hoseok and his family more than anything too.

 

“Hyung, he’ll be okay. The doctor said so. You can breathe easy now.” Namjoon tried to comfort Jin.

“You can go now Namjoon. We got this.” Yoongi came in the room and motioned for Namjoon to go.

“I-“ Namjoon’s words failed to reach his mouth. He went out and took a last look at Jin. He thought that maybe it was his fault that things were this way.

 

“Gummy, it’s not his fault. It’s not anyone’s fault okay? The doctor said that Bun Bun could have been experiencing the symptoms and was just not telling us.” Jimin said.

“Why would you think I’m blaming him?” Yoongi questioned.

“Because you made him go.”

“I made him go because Jin hyung can’t entertain him right now. Why would I blame him for anything? If anything, I should blame Jungkook for not telling us that he’s not been feeling okay.” Yoongi joked.

“Seriously love, you’ve got a dark sense of humor. Thank god he’s gonna be okay.” Jimin smirked at his lover.

 

Jin didn’t hear anything in the room. He was solely focused on his baby brother. He didn’t even notice Jimin and Yoongi leaving and even Namjoon. He remembered Taehyung and that he was also worried about Jungkook. He decided to text Taehyung to let him know that Jungkook’s been found and okay.

 

SJ: Hey Taehyungie. This is Jin hyung. We found Jungkook. He’s in the hospital but he’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to worry.

 

Taehyung didn’t reply. He was probably asleep, Jin thought. It was an hour past midnight after all. After 20 minutes, he heard a knock on the door. “The nurse just came in? is everything okay? Why is she back?” Jin thought.

Jin was surprised to see a panting Taehyung standing before him. “Taehyungie? What are you doing here?” he asked. “Namjoon hyung told me where he’s confined, and I immediately went here. Thanks for texting me hyung.”

“Well get in here before somebody spots you.” Jin pulled Taehyung inside the room.

“Somebody could have seen you Taehyung. Namjoon would worry.” Jin lectured.

“Hyung, he’s the one who told me to go here. He also wanted me to check on you by the way.”

“He did?” Jin showed a little smile on his face.

“Yes. He was really worried about you, and of course Jungkook but he said that I need to make sure you were okay. He’s making me report on you.” Taehyung said while flashing his signature boxy smile.

“Your hyung is sweet. I feel bad that I didn’t even notice him leave.” Jin said.

“He’s been really amazed by you hyung. I’ve never seen him behave like that.”

“Really? I thought he was straight though? I mean I saw a photo of him online with Hoseok’s sister. They look good together.” Jin frowned.

“Aish, hyung, they’re not together. She’s like his sister. Like a legit sister. JiWoo noona treats him like her baby brother too. She treats Hoseok hyung and him like her twin brothers.” Taehyung explained.

“O-Oh, then he’s-?” before Jin could finish his sentence Taehyung interjected, “Pansexual. I think that’s the word to use.”

 

“Namjoon hyung just wants to find someone, no matter the gender, who can love him as him and not as the mogul everyone’s made him out to be. At the end of the day, he’s just a guy who loves music and wants to share it to the world. He wants his music to be an inspiration, strength and healing to people.” Taehyung elaborately described his Namjoon hyung and Jin was just in utter amazement. That guy who’s clumsy and dorky is all that, Jin never thought he’d be mesmerized by someone younger than him. He thought that of course, a person matures with age, but it’s probably different with Namjoon. He might have matured early in life. He remembered Namjoon letting it slip that he ran away from home too. Jin got more curious as the people around him regard Namjoon highly.


	15. Panic, Coffee table, Patients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter.. i'll still continue this even if no one's reading it.. :) i gotta let my imagination run free :)

XV.

 

It was dark outside as Jin stood by the hospital window. He glanced at the peacefully sleeping patient. On the chair beside the bed was also a sleeping ‘non patient’. He thought, “They’re too young to be even thinking about what the world would say to them if they get into a relationship. Why can’t people accept that love is love?” Jin let out a long sigh. Maybe this statement applied to him too. He’s never been in a relationship and now he’s crushing on a music mogul who seems to be more complicated than he looks. He also thought about Jungkook’s worry. What would the entertainment industry say about Namjoon if ever they get into a relationship? What would other artists say about him? Will they lose the respect they have for him? Will they turn their backs on him? Jin was over thinking things again. He was thinking about the logical approach about him crushing on Namjoon. No matter how much logic he uses, it always ends up that people are just narrow minded. 21st century schmentury. Even if it is the 21st century, same sex relationships will always be judged, ridiculed and mocked. It’s just going to be up to both parties if they can stand all that. If they’re strong enough to handle it. If their love will really conquer all. He hoped that that statement wasn’t a lie. That love does conquer all. Wait, he was thinking in advance again. He hasn’t even gone on a date with Namjoon and there he was thinking about love. Stupid, irrational brain.

 

 

***

 

Jungkook saw a tall, broad shouldered man standing by the window looking in the distance. The room was a little dark, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Those broad shoulders, he knows exactly whose they were. He turned his head and saw another figure curled up on the chair beside him. Tall nose bridge, messy, curly hair, sharp jaw line, and thick ass. It was Taehyung. Jungkook wondered where he was, after scanning his surroundings. He felt a needle sticking on his left hand. “Hospital.” He thought, but he couldn’t remember why he was there.

 

Jin sighed while he was spacing out by the window. He suddenly heard the sheets ruffle and saw Jungkook trying to sit up. “Yah! What do you think you’re doing?! Lie down you brat!” Jin whisper shouted. He saw Taehyung still sound asleep hugging his knees and made weird gestures towards Jungkook seemingly telling him to not make him shout because Tae was sleeping. “Hyung, why am I here? I don’t remember going here.” Jungkook asked.

 

“Well, after you ran away yesterday, we all thought that you’d just go home when you got hungry or when it was time for your afternoon banana milk, but you didn’t. So, I went out and looked for you. Your boss helped me.” Jin explained.

 

“My boss?” Jungkook pointed at the sleeping Taehyung with a shy look.

 

“Not that boss. Your boss’ boss.”

 

“Ohhhhhh, Namjoon hyung?!” Jungkook’s bunny smile made an appearance.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?! Stop it! It’s weird!” said Jin while pouring a glass of water to give to his baby.

 

Taehyung stretched out his arms as he had just woken up, he checked his patient and got surprised that he was already staring at him. His cheeks flushed, but luckily it was a dimly lit room and it wasn’t that obvious, or so he thought.

 

“Good thing you’re up.” Taehyung said shyly not looking at the patient.

 

“Yeah, I heard loud snoring.” Jungkook stated with a straight face.

 

Taehyung’s eyes got big and was clearly about to freak out when Jungkook said, “Joking. HAHA!”

 

“Not funny! It’s embarrassing! What if I did snore in front of you! How am I even going to face you!” Taehyung stood up pouting.

 

“Uhm, guardian in the room present. Please don’t flirt in front of me. It makes me feel gaggy.” Jin said while making a disgusted face.

 

The two young ones giggled as they looked at each other. After making Jungkook drink 5 glasses of water, forcibly, “I’m going out for a bit. Don’t do anything that’ll make me gag.”

 

“Hyung? Where are you going? It’s the middle of the night?” Jungkook asked.

“Dummy, I’m giving you two the room to talk. Just to TALK okay?” Jin said eyeing Taehyung. Tae let out a shy smile recalling what happened the previous day. “Okay hyung. Be careful.” Jungkook gave his hyung his best bunny smile. “Coming from you? Who has an IV drip?” Jin walked out the room and wandered the hallway leaving his dongsaengs alone.

 

Jin walked along the empty hallway looking for a vending machine. He stumbled upon a man who was sitting outside a room, head down, arms embracing himself as if trying to self-comfort. He heard small sobs coming from the guy and bravely asked the man, “Uh, hi. Are you okay? Well, I can see that you’re probably not, but do you need some company?”  The guy looked up at him with puffy, red eyes, clearly from crying. Jin saw the guy was clearly shocked. The guy tried to speak but he choked on his own words. The guy looked down and once again and clung his arms around his own body. Jin slowly walked away feeling that the guy wanted to be left alone. He hates hospitals. There’s just too much sadness more than joy.

 

***

 

Namjoon was in his studio spread out on the couch. Eyes wide open, mind wandering towards one Kim Seokjin. He didn’t have a clue as to why he was thinking about him. Does he miss him? It’s only been a day that he hasn’t seen him. Photos aren’t enough. He wanted to be near him. He wanted to look at him face to face. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel his warmth. He kept asking himself why he is so attracted and attached to this god-sculpted creature. He has never been this attracted to anyone. He suddenly shot up and hit his knee on the wooden coffee table. He let out the loudest ouch he has ever let out in his entire life. He felt as if his kneecaps shattered. Now it seems like the universe is agreeing that he must see Jin. He now has a reason to go to the hospital as if Jungkook being there wasn’t enough.

 

Namjoon called Hoseok to ask him to drive him to the hospital. “Hoba, can I ask a favor? I hit my knee on my coffee table and I think I need to go to the hospital.”

“Yah Namjoon-ah, this is your 3rd trip to the hospital this year. You gotta be more careful, for the sake of us, and yourself. And world peace. Tsk tsk tsk. I’ll be right over.” Hoseok answered.

 

Hoseok arrived at Namjoon’s and his mouth literally fell open after seeing Namjoon’s knees.

 

“Wow. You were not kidding when you said you needed to go to the hospital. How’d it get bruised like that?!” Hoseok Exclaimed.

“I hit my knee pretty hard. Why am I like this Hoba? Is this why no one likes me? I’m a mess? I’m clumsy? I’m the god of destruction?” Namjoon asked, looking like he was about to give up on life.

“Whoa there, why the sudden thought about someone liking you? This is about Seokjin hyung isn’t it?” Hoseok guessed.

“Well, I was thinking about wanting to see him again and BAM! I hit my knee, but I swear I didn’t do it on purpose. I don’t know Hoba, I haven’t felt like this about anyone. I’m terrified. I’m growing more attached to him by the minute and I don’t even know him that well.” Namjoon seemed bothered about his feelings towards Jin.

“I see. Well, let’s get you to a hospital first.” Hoseok helped Namjoon up and put him in the car. They drove to the hospital in the middle of the night because of Namjoon’s little accident.

 

Namjoon texted Taehyung that he’ll be going to the hospital and that if he got home, to not wait up for him.

 

 

***

 

Jin went back to Jungkook’s hospital room and saw the young boys giggling at Jungkook’s phone.

 

“Yah, you two! What are you giggling about?!”

“Hyung! Jungkookie just showed me his photos of you in close up.” Taehyung said.

“WHAT?! What photos?!” Jin sat on the hospital bed taking Jungkook’s phone.

“Hyung! Don’t delete them! I love those photos!” Jungkook demanded.

“When did you take these?! How come I don’t know about these?!” Jin said while scanning through almost a hundred photos of him, Jimin and Yoongi with close up shots almost showing the insides of their nose. They continued laughing until Taehyung’s phone buzzed.

 

“What’s wrong TaeTae hyung?” Jungkook asked Taehyung who had a worried look on his face.

“Uh, Namjoon hyung just texted me saying that he’s on the way to the hospital and said not to wait up for him.” Taehyung told them.

Seokjin got up from the bed as fast as lightning looking concerned, “WHAT? WHY?! Is he okay?!”

Jungkook let out a small giggle seeing his hyung this concerned about his boss.

 

“Uh hyung? Hi? I’m on the hospital bed?” Jungkook waved his hands as if seeking attention from his hyung.

“Shush Jungkookie! This ain’t about you!” Jin swatted his hands away.

 Jungkook put his hand on his chest, shocked that his Jin hyung is worried about someone else besides him, Yoongi and Jimin. Jungkook was amused. Taehyung on the other hand was surprised at Jin’s sudden reaction getting up from the bed. “Ahy hyung! Don’t surprise people like that! I almost had a heart attack!” Taehyung bellowed while both hands clutching his chest.

“Well good thing we’re in the hospital, aren’t we?!” Jin joked. “Now call Namjoon and ask him what happened.” He commanded Taehyung.

“Ah, I- okay, okay hyung. Jeez, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you really like my Namjoon hyung. Like a lot.” Taehyung dialed his Namjoon hyung’s number while smirking at Jin.

“I- I don’t! I just got worried. He’s my uh, my acquaintance! Yes! My acquaintance!” Jin denied with his whole chest.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung giggled at Jin’s denial while waiting for Namjoon to answer his phone.

 

Namjoon finally picked up and the conversation went as such;

 

TH: WHAT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS A BUMP ON THE KNEE?! OMO! HOW IS HE?!

NJ: Taehyung-ssi why are you shouting? I don’t get what this is?

TH: UNCONSCIOUS?! HOBI HYUNG PLEASE HURRY! I’LL WAIT FOR YOU HERE!

NJ: Taehyung-ah you’re acting like a crazy person! What’s going on?

TH: HURRY UP HOBI HYUNG!

 

Taehyung hung up looking worried. He took a glance at Jin’s face who’s shocked and worried at the same time. He felt a little guilty but he wants Jin to admit that he likes his Namjoon hyung.

 

“Omo what do we do? What happened to him?! He’s unconscious?! That clumsy fool!” Jin was pacing back and forth tears are about to fall.

“Hyung, calm down. Come here. He’s being brought to the hospital okay?” Jungkook reassured his hyung.

 

***

 

Hoseok and Namjoon arrived at the emergency room. Hoseok placed Namjoon on a wheelchair and called out for a nurse. Namjoon’s knee was all bruised up and swollen. After the doctor treated his knee, they advised him to be admitted overnight for observation. After being admitted, Namjoon texted Taehyung his room number and to just visit him when he’s able to. The doctor gave him painkillers and then dozed off. Hoseok stayed by his side browsing through his social media.

 

In Jungkook’s room, Taehyung suddenly got up from his seat as he received Namjoon’s text message. Meanwhile, Jin has been pacing for 2 hours now. He couldn’t calm down until they heard back from Namjoon or Hoseok. Jin suddenly jolted from where he was standing when Taehyung stood up.

“Wae?! Is it Hoseok? What did he say?! Where are they?!” Jin asked in panic.

“Hyung, calm down. Listen to me okay, Namjoon hyung’s been admitted. Let’s go to his room, but you must be calm okay? And not be noisy okay? Hoseok hyung said he’s unconscious.” Taehyung lied.

“U-Unconscious?! What really happened to him? Did he bump his head? What?! Tell me!” Jin pleaded.

“TaeTae hyung, I think it’s better if you just bring Jin hyung to Namjoon hyung’s room.” Jungkook said.

 

Taehyung agreed. He was feeling really guilty right about now, but he thought that it’s also funny and for both Jin and Namjoon’s sake that they already admit that they like each other.

 

“Is it okay to leave you for a while Jungkookie? I just want to see if he’s okay.” Jin told Jungkook.

“Go hyung, I’m fine honestly. Take as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.” Jungkook smiled at his hyung while his eyes are signaling Taehyung to take Jin already to Namjoon. They were playing cupid as if cupid hasn’t played with them already.

 

“I’ll take him first Jungkook-ah. I’ll be back in a bit.” Taehyung waved at his young love.

 

He then received a text seconds after they left Jungkook’s room;

 

JK: NO! don’t comeback immediately!

TH: what? I don’t get it? Did I do something?

JK: kekekekke No hyung. You have to spy on them so you can tell me what’s happening with Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung lol

TH: Aish! This kid! Ok ok… <3

 

Jungkook didn’t respond as he felt things with the last text he received from Taehyung. A heart. A freaking heart. He wondered why he was all giggly receiving a small freaking heart through a text message. Taehyung had always texted him like this, with hearts at the end of every message, but this time, it hit differently because of recent confessions.

 

***

 

Jin and Taehyung reached Namjoon’s room. When Taehyung was about to open the door, Jin held his arm and asked, “Wait, is it really okay for me to be here? I mean am I not overreacting? We literally just met 2 nights ago. Well, technically 3 nights ago if we count the meeting on the plane so…”

“Hyung, it’s fine. Don’t be silly. If you’re attracted to him, there’s nothing wrong with that. if you feel something for him, it’s okay. You taught me that yesterday.” Taehyung smiled at his worried hyung.

“Well, no. What I told you was you don’t have to be sorry for the things you feel.” Jin crossed his arms as he remembers the words he said to Taehyung.

 

Taehyung dismissed Jin’s remarks and said “Tomato, potato. Same thing. They’re food,” while giggling. Then his face went serious again before turning the knob and told Jin, “Hyung, don’t make a sound okay? They told me he’s resting now but they’re not sure if he’ll wake up. So please be calm okay?”

Jin’s worried face is unmistakable. He’s clearly internally screaming and panicking.

 

Taehyung opened the door to see a sleeping Hoseok on the couch and a sleeping Namjoon on the hospital bed. Taehyung wanted to bust his lungs to laugh but he’s holding it as long as he could. He still felt guilty, but he thought that this prank on Jin was too good to not see through to the end. He has also considered that it’s a bit mean, but he really wanted Jin to say that he likes his Namjoon hyung.

 

Jin’s heart felt like it dropped into a dark abyss. Seeing Namjoon lying there unconscious, so still, it hurt him. He didn’t know why. Thinking that Namjoon was there because something happened to him is a feeling that is somewhat familiar but unfamiliar to him because of what happened to Jungkook just yesterday, but it’s also unfamiliar because it’s a different feeling of worry. He couldn’t describe it in words. He hesitated to go near the bed as if he was scared that if he got any closer, he might break the beautiful, unconscious man in front of him. Taehyung motioned for him to sit down on the chair beside the bed. Meanwhile, Hoseok opened his eyes and sat up, surprised to see Jin at the opposite side of the room and Taehyung standing at the foot of the bed. Taehyung sat beside Hoseok on the couch and whispered something to him. The two patiently waited for Jin to say something to the sleeping patient.

 

Jin looked at the unconscious Namjoon as tears were welling up in his eyes then he whispered, “Namjoon-ah? It’s Jin hyung. Can you hear me? I can’t really think straight right now, you’ve got me messed up here and here.” Jin pointed at his head and at his chest. “I- I don’t like seeing you like this, so please wake up and be okay huh? I promise I’ll invite you on a date and we’ll have fun and get to know each other if you like.” His tears silently falling as he said his words.

 

After some time, Jin got up and gestured for Taehyung to come after waving at Hoseok. “Hyung? Are you okay?” Taehyung asked.

“I’ll be fine. I’m not the patient. But, can we trade for tonight? Just until the morning?” Jin asked.

“Trade? What do you mean?” Taehyung looked puzzled.

“Uhm, can I stay here with Namjoon if that’s okay to both of you? And you stay with Jungkook for the next few hours? Just until the morning I promise.” Jin said shyly.

“Hyung, of course. That’s favorable to me.” Taehyung giggled.

“No funny business Taehyung-ssi.” Jin snapped.

“I’ll go with Taehyung, Jin hyung. I haven’t seen Jungkookie since he was brought here so…” said Hoseok.

“Aww we have a chaperone again.” Taehyung pouted.

“Well, you really do. When you’re both left alone who knows where Jungkook will run off to.” Hoseok joked.

“Ay hyung!” Taehyung was blushing.

“Okay then, thank you. Both of you. I know I may still be a stranger to him to an extent, but I just feel like I should be here. Please explain to Jungkookie okay?” Jin asked.

“No problem hyung. We’ll get going now so you can also rest. You’ve been up for almost 24 hours now.” Taehyung said, concerned.

 

Hoseok and Taehyung left the room and went to Jungkook’s room that was 2 floors away. “What in the world? So, you planned this? This whole ‘Namjoon hyung’s unconscious’ bit was a prank for Seokjin hyung?!” Hoseok asked while there were in the elevator.

“It’s a bit mean, I know hyung but it’s just frustrating because Jin hyung keeps on denying that he likes Namjoon hyung. I mean, who cares if they just met? I liked Jungkook when I first saw him with those bambi doe eyes and bunny smile.” Taehyung sighed.

“I know. I saw.” Hoseok said while he was on his phone.

“Y- You saw? So, you know that I’ve had the biggest crush on him and never even bothered to ask me about it?!” Taehyung was in disbelief.

“Why would I ask you? You’ve always said that you’d like to keep some things private for yourself so who am I to explore those things?” Hoseok asked.

“Uh, one of my hyungs and owner of the label I work at? You have every right to ask me! It would have been nice if I’d have someone whom I can share my frustration with at that time but thank you for considering what I wanted hyung. That’s why I love you.” Taehyung wrapped his arms around Hoseok enclosing him in a tight hug.

“Tch. Kids these days. I love you too and you know that.” Hoseok planted a kiss on Taehyung’s head.

 

They reached Jungkook’s room and saw a bunny chowing down 2 bowls of Jjajangmyeon with a side of banana milk and chicken. “Yah! Jeon Jungkook! You can’t eat that much yet! Aish! What if you get indigestion! This kid really!” Taehyung nagged while taking the bowls of noodles away from the now sad Jungkookie. “Hyung Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” Jungkook said in an overly dramatic tone.

 

Hoseok laughed at the sight and thought that they already looked like an old married couple.

 

“Jeon Jungkook! It’s the middle of the night and you have the audacity to eat this much when you’ve just woken up from fainting! Do you know what the doctor said?! You probably have experienced your symptoms for quite a while now and yet you didn’t tell any of your hyungs! So, no! No Jjajangmyeon for you!” Taehyung said while giving the other bowl of noodles to Hoseok.

“Hyung please! I’m so hungy! I’m dying!” Jungkook clenched his stomach feigning weird gestures with his other hand.

“Not gonna work on me. Here, eat this.” Taehyung handed Jungkook a cup of pudding.

 

Jungkook pouted but still ate the pudding. After the situation calmed down, Jungkook asked them about his Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung. They told him what happened and Jungkook can’t stop himself from giggling. After a couple of hours of talking, laughing and exposing each other, they all turned in, sleeping off the hours left of the dark skies.

 

***

 

Jimin’s phone buzzed as he was getting ready to go to an interview;

 

TH: Jiminie, Namjoon hyung’s at the hospital. He bumped his knee and well, you know… the god of destruction strikes again.

JM: oh? How’s the table? Lol

TH: Table’s fine… I think… anyways… just letting you know, and good luck with your interview!!! I love you!

JM: thanks, Taehyungie :) I’m quite nervous but also excited! Being part of this dance show has been a dream of mine and now I’m one of their judges! I’ll be right over after I finish the interview. See you later! And I love you too! Please take care of our BunBun and Jinnie hyung! <3

 

“My world? I’m going now. The interview’s today. You’re going to the hospital, right?” Jimin leaned down on Yoongi’s sleepy head.

“Oh shit, that’s today? Want me to go with you?” Yoongi’s words were barely audible with his just woke up voice.

“No love, that’s okay. I’ll go alone, and besides, you gotta check things at the restaurant, right?” Jimin kissed Yoongi’s lips while smiling.

“Right. Do I have to? Do you have to?” Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin’s neck making him fall on top of him. Jimin giggled as he tried to escape this love hold but he doesn’t have the power to do so. Yoongi deepened the kiss while saying, “Let’s just stay in and be immature, irresponsible adults for today huh?” Jimin immediately responded to the kiss and when he found an opening, his tongue made its way to Yoongi’s mouth, slowly exploring an already familiar territory. Jimin continued to deepen the kiss while grabbing Yoongi’s messy platinum blonde hair on one hand and his other hand going down on Yoongi’s body. Yoongi was softly grunting and moaning because of this sensation that his lover is giving him. It’s not exaggerated, but it’s enough to make him harder than he already is. It’s morning after all.  Jimin’s hand went into Yoongi’s pajama and brushed over his already hard member. Yoongi, feeling his lovers hand touch his member, couldn’t help but let go of his hold on Jimin as he covered his face with his hands. Jimin suddenly got up, releasing his hold on Yoongi’s length and planting one last kiss on his love’s lips.

“I’ll go now hyung. I love you. And, see you later.” Jimin said while walking away then winking, leaving a frustrated Yoongi.

“AAAGGGHHH PARK JIMIN! AISH PARK JIMIN YOU COME BACK HERE!” Yoongi screamed in frustration and agony.

 

A tease, the biggest tease. That’s Park fucking Jimin. Yoongi thought. It’s not the first time that Jimin had done this kind of thing but Yoongi falls for it every single time. He just gets lost in his lovers’ touch, his kiss, his warmth, his body. Yoongi isn’t the type of person who loses his cool but Park Jimin is his undoing every time. He has him wrapped around his stubby little fingers.

 

***

 

Yoongi went to their restaurant to check on a few things then cooked something for Jungkook and Namjoon. He made them one of his specialties, Jeonbokjuk. He also prepared tonkatsu bento boxes for the patient’s guardians last night as he knows that his Jin hyung and Taehyung love Japanese food. Jimin told him that Jin, Taehyung and Hoseok spent the night at the hospital with the respective patients. He didn’t know what Hoseok would like so he just made him the same bento box. After finishing with the meals, Yoongi left the care of the restaurant to his sous chef and asked him to call if something goes wrong.

 

He arrived at the hospital and went straight to Jungkook’s room. Jungkook who was already awake, smiled brightly as he saw his Yoongi hyung with paper bags on both hands. Food. He brought food. He has always loved his Jin and Yoongi hyung’s cooking, especially when Yoongi cooks steak for him, and with the level of his hunger right now, he’d actually eat a whole cow.

 

“Hyung! My Yoongi hyung! You’re a blessing from the universe! Come here and love me!” Jungkook swung his arms wide open as if he’s expecting Yoongi to run into his arms.

Yoongi ignored the gesture while greeting Taehyung and Hoseok. “I uh, brought food.” Yoongi said shyly while putting up the two bags he’s carrying.

“How are you feeling Jungkookie? You scared the shit out of me.” Yoongi said casually.

“Sorry hyung. I’m fine now. Don’t worry okay? I’ll be as healthy as a horse in no time.” Jungkook said while flashing his bunny smile.

 

Taehyung sat beside Hoseok on the couch not knowing if he should leave the room or hide or be eaten by the ground. He remembered Yoongi being mad at him for kissing Jungkook and making him run away.

 

“The doctor said yesterday that you’ve probably been experiencing the symptoms for a while already. Why didn’t you say anything to us?” Yoongi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jungkook smiled and scratched the back of his head while saying, “I must’ve thought it was just fatigue hyung. I usually don’t get tired easily and when I feel tired, I just ignore it.”

“Well now you know better. If this happens again, I’ll put you up for a monthly check up with a pediatrician.” Yoongi warned while setting up Jungkook’s food on the bed table.

“Ay hyung! I’m 21! I’m not qualified with pediatrics anymore!” Jungkook argued.

“Really? Watch me make it happen.” Yoongi threatened.

 

Yoongi approached a smiling Hoseok and a Taehyung who couldn’t look him in the eye. He gave them their bento boxes and said, “Here, I made it. Sorry for yesterday Taehyung-ah.” Taehyung took the bento box showing his boxy smile to Yoongi. “I’m sorry too hyung, it won’t happen again.” He said. “Sure? Kookie will be sad if it won’t happen again.” Yoongi said nonchalantly.

 

Jungkook was quietly enjoying his food when he heard Yoongi say those words. He almost choked on his food upon hearing it, “MIN YOONGI HYUNG! What the hell!” Jungkook was blushing like there’s no tomorrow while everyone else was laughing. Jimin arrived smelling the delicious food from outside Jungkook’s room. He thought “Yoongi hyung must’ve made food before going here. Aish this tsundere.” He giggled. When he came into the room, he saw Yoongi and smirked. He saw everyone laughing and eating. What a sight.

 

“Aw a bento box! Do I have one?!” he asked Yoongi.

“What do you think?” Yoongi replied.

“Where’s mine then?!” Jimin was excited.

“No, there’s nothing for you. You left me hungry this morning so…” Yoongi smirked. It was an evil smirk. He knows how much Jimin loves his bento boxes and he didn’t make one for him for leaving him sexually unsatisfied and frustrated earlier. Jimin knows this and just took a bite from Taehyung’s lunch.

 

Suddenly, Jungkook’s hospital room burst open. They were all surprised to see Jin’s furious face at the door.

 

“KIM TAEHYUNG! YOU’RE DEAD MEAT!”

 

 


	16. Chemistry, Date, Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we're getting somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates. been busy with work and life in general :(
> 
> **added a small update 8/15/2019

XVI.

 

Jin was sitting beside a sleeping Namjoon. His face full of worry. Hoping and praying for Namjoon to be okay. A nurse comes by every how many hours to check Namjoon. Jin didn’t bother to ask as he didn’t want to make a sound in the room afraid of disturbing Namjoon’s rest. The last nurse for the night asked Jin before going out, “How long have you two been together? You look so cute.” The nurse looked at a startled Jin with a smile.

“No, no we’re not together. I just met him like a few nights ago.” Jin defended.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to pry. I just thought you were together. There’s so much chemistry between you two.” The nurse added.

“But he’s sleeping?” Jin said.

The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Jin was still contemplating how the nurse can even say they have chemistry when Namjoon is literally asleep. You can’t even feel or see two people’s chemistry unless they’re talking or both awake. At least that’s his opinion. Jin took a glimpse of Namjoon’s face who was still sound asleep, “She said we have chemistry. Is it like food? if the chemistry is there, it’ll taste good?” “Aish! What am I thinking!”

After about a few minutes thinking about Namjoon’s lips and the way it’s pouted in his sleeping form, Jin felt inspired and thought about new recipes. He drafted the recipes on his phone’s notepad. Most of it were spicy and would be tasty. Something with umami because that’s how he thinks about Namjoon. Tasty. After about an hour, Jin fell asleep his head rested on the hospital bed with his phone on his hands.

 

Sunlight hit Namjoon’s eyes. He didn’t want to wake up but the pain he felt on his knee stopped him from sleeping again. He turned to his left and saw a head of hair on his bed. He thought it was Hoseok, but he noticed the wide shoulders. He said to himself, “Jin hyung? Why’s he here? Was he worried about me? Did Hoseok had to go somewhere? Why didn’t he ask Tae to be here instead?” Namjoon smiled to himself and felt all giggly and tingly inside. The thought of Jin worrying about him for a simple knee bump touched him. They haven’t known each other for long but they both know they have this connection. This chemistry. It’s undeniable. He lied back down on his side admiring the sleeping god beside him. “I only see the top of your head and hair and shoulders and hands but you’re still so gorgeous.” He said to himself. Jin moved a little bit and he immediately closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

 

Jin woke up and immediately checked if his patient is still asleep. “Still unconscious. Wake up Namjoon-ah, please. Don’t do this. Don’t make me worry anymore.” Jin said while stroking the patients’ face. “I really can’t believe that nurse said we have chemistry. She doesn’t even know how you are or how we are with each other when you’re conscious. How can she make such comments, but I really wanna know if we do? I wanna know if we’re like a new food recipe. Do we taste good after testing the recipe? Or do we taste bad?” Jin sat back down but before he can, Namjoon replied, “So you wanna taste me hyung?”

Jin got startled and missed his chair, falling on the floor. “WHAT THE HELL KIM NAMJOON!” Jin was on the floor clenching his chest.

“Omo! I’m so sorry hyung! Are you okay?” Namjoon was almost laughing at this point.

“NO! I am not okay! You scared the shit outta me!” Jin shouted. He got up and sat on the chair again but got up again pouring Namjoon some water. He gave the glass of water to Namjoon and asked, “What happened to you? I got worried.”

“Oh, I had a minor accident. I bumped my knee on my wooden coffee table.” Namjoon explained.

“Your knee? Then why were you unconscious? Did you fall then hit your head?” Jin inquired.

“Huh? Nope. Just my knee. I’m all fine up here.” Namjoon answered pointing on his head.

“B-But Taehyung was really worried over the phone last night when he was talking to Hoseok!” Jin said.

“Oh? I was the one talking to him. I was wondering what he was talking about. I know I’m smart and always have a good read on people, but sometimes I really don’t get that kid. He’s weird and adorable like that.” Namjoon giggled.

“Oh, that idiot. I was played! He fooled me! I thought you were in critical condition! I thought something bad happened that’s why I asked if I could stay with you and wait until you woke up! And after all that worry, you just bumped your freakin’ knee!?!?? Yaaaaah KIM TAEHYUNG YOU ARE DEAD!” Jin exclaimed.

“So, you were worried about me?” Namjoon asked with a smirk on his lips.

“After all that rant all you heard is I was worried about you?!” Jin pointed out.

“I only heard what I wanted to hear hyung. Now go kill Kim Taehyung.” Namjoon said while laughing. “But we’ll talk about this when you get back. You’re coming back right? You’re gonna take care of me since you kicked out my supposed care takers?”

“No! I’ll bring your care takers back here!” Jin stormed out the door with a furious face and an almost exploding temper.

 

***

 

Everyone was happily eating Yoongi’s cooking when suddenly, the door burst open. “KIM TAEHYUNG! YOU’RE DEAD MEAT!”

 

Taehyung stood up almost ready to run, “Uh oh.” He stood up and went near the eating Jungkook who choked on his rice from laughing.

 

“Hyung?! Where have you been?!” Asked Yoongi.

“NOT. NOW. MIN. YOONGI.” Jin snarled. Yoongi got scared. He only hears his full name from Jin’s lips if he’s mad at him or at someone. Jin isn’t the type to get mad easily but when he gets mad, he’s mad mad.

“Okay. I’m outta here. Good luck Kim Taehyung. I don’t know what you did but I’ll order flowers for your funeral.” Yoongi said standing up getting ready to leave.

“Hyung, calm down. Let’s talk about it.” Jimin intervened attempting to defend his best friend.

“Stand down Jimin-ah. You know he only sees his target right now, right?” Yoongi warned Jimin.

 

Jimin looked back at the scared Taehyung beside Jungkook and mouthed the words “I’m sorry” then went to Yoongi’s side.

Jin slowly approached Taehyung and said, “YOU! You embarrassed me! You said Namjoon was unconscious when he was just sleeping! He bumped his knee! His KNEE!!! Why’d you play me like that huh!? You think it’s funny?! I stayed there instead of here all night because I was worried about him!”

“I’m so sorry hyung! I didn’t mean any harm! I just wanted to see something!” Taehyung said pleading.

“What did you want to see so badly that you had to embarrass me like that?!” Jin went on with his rant and everyone was just watching Kim Seokjin get redder by the minute. In between his rants, Taehyung asked, “Do you like Namjoon hyung?!”

“Yes! But that’s not the point!” Jin realized what he just said and immediately shut his mouth.

“See, that’s what I wanted to know.” Taehyung said flashing his wide boxy smile.

 

Everyone laughed and teased Jin. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and when Jimin opened it, it was none other than Namjoon on a wheelchair.

 

“Hi, got room for one more?” Namjoon asked with his dimples also saying hello. He wheeled himself inside and Jin took steps back until he hit Jungkook’s bed and was sat down. He was startled from Namjoon’s presence and worried that he might have heard his rants. “Jungkook-ah, how are you? Are you feeling better now? Your hyungs were really worried about you, us as well. Why didn’t you say anything if you were already feeling your symptoms?” Namjoon asked Jungkook. “I really didn’t know they were symptoms from something. I just thought I was fatigued hyung, but I’m all better now don’t worry. What about you? How did you even bump your knee like that?!”  Jungkook asked pointing at Namjoon’s bruised up knee.

“Well you know me. God of destruction and clumsiness.” Namjoon laughed. Namjoon wheeled in the room more stopping exactly in front of Jin. “Hi hyung. Thanks for staying with me last night.” He said while looking Jin straight in his eyes. “Y-You’re welcome.” Jin replied. He couldn’t believe that a man in a wheelchair intimidated him. He doesn’t get intimidated but there’s something about this Namjoon that’s in front of him. He’s somehow emitting a different aura than his usual self. It was dark. His gaze, it’s like stripping him naked in front of everyone and it’s making him flustered. Jin is usually confident but at this moment, eh felt vulnerable. His knees were weak, thank god he was sitting on the bed. He wanted to look away from Namjoon’s eyes, but he couldn’t. He remembered the image he saw on the internet of a topless Namjoon. He shook his head and mentally drenched himself with holy water.

“I’m getting a headache. I think I have to go home for a bit.” Jin said.

“Oh? Okay, go on hyung. I’ll stay with Jungkookie today. I left the restaurant with Ryu so we’re all good for today.” Yoongi offered. Jin agreed and he was about to get up but Namjoon stared him down. He didn’t know how to react to it, but he sat back down. “Hyung, I think we have something to discuss.” Namjoon said.

“Oh? What’s that?” Jin asked.

“You, me, date.” Namjoon said. Those three words made Jin’s eyes go wide and his jaw drop. Everyone else in the room had the same reaction. It was like they were watching a KDrama plot unfold in front of them live. They were impatiently waiting for Jin’s response.

 

Jin on the other hand will not be intimidated by this god given buffet in front of him. He stood up, pushing Namjoon’s wheelchair a little then bending down and having his face inches from Namjoon’s. “Call. 3 days from today. Pick me up 1pm. You better be prepared. I’m not an easy date. If I don’t enjoy what you’ve prepared, I’ll walk out.” Those were Jin’s last words before walking out the room like the diva that he is. He’s not going to be outdone by a long-legged god, Kim Namjoon.

 

Namjoon was now the one startled with Jin’s bold reaction to his words. He didn’t expect their faces to be that close to each other. He was speechless after Jin left the room. He was blushing. He thought he could intimidate the one Kim Seokjin. He knows he can be sexy when he wants to, but it seems that the effect didn’t last long on Jin.

 

“Hyung? You okay? You seem flushed.” Taehyung asked while giggling.

“Yaaaaaah you two really like each other, don’t you?” Hoseok said.

“I thought Jin hyung got intimidated, but I was wrong.” Jungkook observed.

“Hyung, you’re screwed.” Jimin said while laughing.

“Kim Namjoon, if you hurt Jin hyung, I know mafia bosses in this town. I’m just saying.” Yoongi said while handing him a paper bag with the other porridge he cooked. “Eat this, it doesn’t have poison don’t worry.”

 

Namjoon took the bag and opened it. “Wow! This smells amazing!”

“Even tastes amazing.” Yoongi said.

“Wait, hold up. So what are you planning on your date?!” Hoseok asked.

“I- I don’t know. I don’t even know what he likes and don’t like. You’re right. I’m screwed.” Namjoon sighed.

“Hyung?! This is why you have friends. We’ll definitely help you. I’ll be your date fairy and Kim Seokjin guide. Yoongi hyung will help too since he’s known Jin hyung the longest. Right my love?” Jimin asked his lover with matching puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t do that. I’ll take you right here, right now with that stunt you pulled this morning.” Yoongi warned.

“Ew! Hyung! I’m a child! Please don’t say those things!” Jungkook said, disgusted.

“Thought you said you’re 21 now?” Yoongi smirked.

“Gummy stop!” Jimin was in a fit of giggles.

 

***

 

1st day.

 

“Yes doctor. We’ll tie him up if we have to so that he will take it slow the next few days.” Hoseok said to the doctor.

“Hyung, you’ll have to take it easy for now. No walking for long periods of time and no running AND NO BUMPING YOUR KNEES ON ANY KIND OF HARD SURFACE.” Taehyung scolded.

“I get it, I get it. You don’t have to act all hyungie on me. I’ll be careful next time.” Namjoon replied.

“Hoseok hyung, how many times have we heard him say this? He says this every time he gets into an accident. Good thing you don’t know how to drive.” Taehyung added.

“Yah, yah, you two, stop bickering. We can go now. You all set Namjoon-ah?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah, uh, can we pass by Jungkook’s room for a bit?” Namjoon asked.

“Sure hyung, you know I’ll love that.” Taehyung showed a big excited smile and got out the door.

 

Jungkook was busy on his laptop organizing his photos. Jin on the other hand is busy too, staring out the window, deep in thought.

“Hyung. Jin hyung. JINNIE HYUNG!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“What?! Do you need something? Are you still not able to stand up?” Jin asked.

“Hyung, I can stand up ever since I’ve woken up. How do you think I go to the bathroom? Where’s your head anyways? You’ve been staring outside that window for the last 45 minutes.” Jungkook laughed.

“Seriously? That long? Waaaah I didn’t notice. Anyway, what do you want for lunch?” Jin quickly diverted the topic to food.

“If you think that you can distract me with food, you’re dead wrong hyung. What’s on your mind? Or rather, who’s on your mind?” Jungkook closed his laptop giving his full attention to his hyung.

“No one. Nothing.” Jin lied.

“Hyung, come on. You can’t lie to me. I know you too well. Is it my boss?” he asked, but also very sure about the answer.

“Well, yeah. I didn’t think it through. My answer to him. About the date.” Jin said. “I didn’t think it would be this soon. I mean shouldn’t we be friends first before we start dating? Yoongles and Jiminie started out as friends right? And besides, I don’t know anything about having a boyfriend or how to be in a relationship. I have no idea what I’m doing. I have no clue what I agreed on.” Jin put both his hands on his face. Clearly, he was confused as to what’s going on with him and Namjoon.

“Hyung, don’t ask me. I don’t know anything about it either. I’m just as confused as you are.” Jungkook said in a fit of laughter.

“So, we’re just a couple of confused people who’re potentially in love. We’re dumbasses.” Jin retorted.

“So, what do you plan on your date hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“I really don’t know. I mean, he’s supposed to plan it. I’m just supposed to look pretty and walk out if I don’t like the date.” Jin stood up pacing.

“Well, what do you want in a date? I mean what would you like to happen?” a very curious bunny inquired.

“I really don’t know. I haven’t been on a date.” Jin continued to pace in the room.

“Hmm. So, what’s your idea for a date if you were to plan it?” Jungkook continued.

“PC café? Then the Han river. A picnic would be nice. Night walk by the river. Just the two of us listening to some music. Or biking.” Jin told Jungkook about his ideal date plan.

“No fancy restaurants? No expensive bars? Nothing like that?” Jungkook asked again.

“No. That’s already my life. I’d want something different than what I’m used to.” He said.

“I’m sure Namjoon hyung will come through. He’s very kind and intelligent. He’s one of the reasons why I accepted the job offer from their label.” Jungkook flashed a huge smile.

“I know, you told me. He seems very nice. I just think that we’re different you know.” Jin worried.

“Of course, you are. All people are different. You know what they say right? Opposites attract.” Jungkook got up and went over to his Jin hyung to give him comfort.

“Wow my Jeon Jungkookie BunBun all grown up! I’m so proud!” Jin hugged his BunBun and ruffled his already messy hair.

 

After their heart to heart talk, they heard a knock on the door. Jungkook opened the door surprised to see a trio of guys with all smiles. “Hyung! What are you doing here?” Jungkook saw a Taehyung with his signature big boxy smile.

“Namjoon wanted to say bye before we went home.” Hoseok explained.

“Yah! Hoba!” Namjoon got flustered after what Hobi said.

 

Jin was also flustered upon seeing a wheelchaired Namjoon. Hoseok and Taehyung went in and Namjoon remained outside. He looked at Jin and asked him to come out to the hall with his eyes. Jin soon followed and the three stooges just looked at them with teasing eyes. Jin closed the door behind him, standing in front of a wheelchaired Namjoon.

 

“So...” Jin said shyly.

“So, two days from now hyung. I’ll pick you up at your place then?” Namjoon asked.

“Uhm, Namjoon-ah. Aren’t we going too fast? I mean, we’re going on a date already? We barely know each other. We just met a couple of days ago.” Jin questioned.

“I- I see. So, you don’t want to go through with it then?” Namjoon was looking glum.

“I don’t want to go back on my word, it’s just that, don’t people usually become friends first and get to know each other before they go on a date? And what would your artist friends say about you? You’re a public figure, this might not be good for your image.” Jin said “I don’t want to be the one to ruin anyone’s life. You might lose your business or artists, or I don’t know. I don’t know how your entertainment industry works. I just don’t want you to have regrets in doing this.”

“Hyung, do I look like someone who cares about my image?” Namjoon asked, looking up at a forlorn Seokjin. “I don’t care if the people in my industry lose their respect for me. I’ve been working in that industry for so long and I think it’s time I make myself happy without caring about what they think about my happiness.”

 

“Namjoon-ah, I –“ but before Jin can say anything else, Namjoon was slowly reversing his wheelchair and is about to wheel away from him.

 

“Namjoon-ah! Where are you going? We’re not done talking!” Jin shouted after him. Namjoon’s wheelchair halted, he turned around to face Jin, but his injured knee just hit a metal trash bin. Namjoon’s face is unreadable. It’s between pain and anguish.

 

“Namjoon! What the hell?! Can you please be careful! Oh my god! Are you alright?!” Jin asked, worried.

“I- I’m fine hyung.” Namjoon replied. He looked up at Jin, stared straight into his eyes. It took all his mustered courage to do this because he is goddammed whipped for this beautiful man. “Hyung, don’t worry. It’s okay. Let’s just cancel the date. You don’t have to force yourself to go on a date with me. I get it. I’m not a total babe. I know that. I’m clumsy, I’m dumb even if I have this high I.Q., I’m unnecessarily tall, I have issues, mostly emotional ones. I’m not that good looking. I get all of it. Who am I to even dare to ask someone like you on a date? You’re literally a god amongst us mere humans. It’s okay hyung. Don’t feel bad for me.” Namjoon turned around again leaving a shocked Seokjin.

 

Jin was still processing in his head every word that came out of Namjoon’s mouth. He thought, “Not that good looking?! Has this guy ever seen himself in a mirror?!” It took him a moment before saying,

“YAH! KIM NAMJOON!” his voice echoed across the hallway making the gang in Jungkook’s room peek out the door. The people who were busy with their everyday lives, stopped at the startling voice.

 

“KIM NAMJOON! LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!” Jin screamed across the hall.

 

Namjoon turned his wheelchair with fear on his face. He didn’t know Jin’s voice could be as loud as what he had just heard. He remembered their first ever argument one morning about Super Mario. Not even that voice was as loud as this one.

 

“KIM NAMJOON! DATE ME!”

 

These words came out of Jin’s mouth and everyone who was watching and listening to them were bewildered. The nurses at the station became all giggly at the sight of the two gorgeous men asking each other on a date. They now see the wheelchaired guy halting. It was like watching a tv drama unfold before their very eyes.

 

The five stooges peeking out the room were whispering amongst themselves. “Why do they have to be dramatic like this?!” Yoongi asked.

 

“I don’t get it either. I mean, is getting a first date this hard?” Hoseok added.

“Shush you two. I’m waiting to see where this is going.” Jimin mumbled.

 

Jungkook and Taehyung can’t stop giggling at each other. “They’re so funny!” Taehyung said in between giggles.

Jungkook suddenly stopped giggling and Taehyung noticed. “Jungkook-ah? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing hyung. It’s nothing. I’m just happy for Jinnie hyung. He finally let go and loosened up a bit. He has always been full of inhibitions when it comes to dating. He’s never dated anyone, but he’s always been cautious, afraid to love and give himself to another person. I’m just happy for him.” Jungkook let out a small smile. Taehyung can’t help but admire this man in front of him. He has genuine love for his hyungs and it makes him more adorable in his eyes.

 

On the hallway, Namjoon was slowly wheeling back to a blushing Seokjin. He stopped in front of a flustered Jin. He looked up at him and asked “Sorry I didn’t hear you. What was it that you were asking me?” Namjoon showed a sly smile.

 

“Date me damn it!” Jin said, still flustered. Jin turned around with crossed arms, not wanting to show his blushing face to his wheel chaired crush. Namjoon rolled in a little closer hitting the back of Jin’s knees making him fall on his lap. Jin was surprised and he was frozen on Namjoon’s lap. He wrapped one arm around Jin’s waist, and the other over his shoulders. He whispered on Jin’s ear, “Why yes, I’d be the luckiest person to date you.” This action sent Jin’s body inexplicable electricity. He didn’t know where it came from but the minute he felt Namjoon’s warm breath near his neck and his ear, his arms around him, he felt safe but also in danger. He felt at peace but also in chaos. His mind and his heart were arguing. “I’m in big trouble.” He replied to Namjoon, and Namjoon just let out the biggest dimpled smile and this made Jin as red as a tomato.

 

Jimin peeking at the door was lost in giggles tugging Yoongi’s arm. He was so happy to see his Jin hyung all flustered and smiley. He was throwing little fist punches in the air all excited he was pinching Jungkook and Taehyung’s arms and was very happy with what he was seeing. His Jinnie hyung and Namjoon hyung getting all lovey dovey. Yoongi on the other hand let out a small smile but then said, “Can you both just keep it in the room. You’re embarrassing.” He said across the hall. Jin hurriedly got up from Namjoon’s lap embarrassed, he immediately ran to Jungkook’s room and Namjoon followed.

 

All the ruckus had settled down. Jin sat at the very corner of the couch inside the room. Namjoon on his wheelchair is by the door, intently staring at the still flustered Jin. He never thought they’d end up like this. Like some couple in a drama, pushing and pulling each other. Taehyung breaks the silence alas. “Hyung! Daebak! It’s like I watched a drama filming in front of me! You two are adorable!” pinching Namjoon’s cheeks.

 

“Jin hyung should be in a drama. I mean look at that face. No one can match that face.” Namjoon declared.

“Yah Kim Namjoon. Stop with the compliments. I already know that.” Jin retorted. Namjoon just smiled and wheeled across the room going to Jin.

“Well Jin hyung, you better get used to it because I can’t stop it. Now that you’ve agreed to go on a date with me, I will never shut up about how beautiful you are.” Namjoon explained.

 

Seokjin felt his face get hotter than it already is. Jungkook giggled at the sight elbowing Jimin who was sitting on his bed also watching the interaction. Hoseok on the other hand, had his hands covering his cringed face. “Really? You two had to do that? Right in front of our salads? Some of us are single you know. Naming me.” Pointing to himself.

 

Jin felt severely embarrassed and just said, “Stop it please. I will literally cry.” Yoongi then said, “Why hyung? Could you metaphorically cry instead?” “YAH MIN YOONGI” Jin called out with a dagger-like stare. Everyone in the room cackled with laughter at the remark with Jimin even falling from the bed. The shy and embarrassed Seokjin disappeared and he was just laughing with his dongsaengs and his soon-to-be date.


	17. Countdown, Ews and Aws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> counting down till D day. Seokjin still has inhibitions. Namjoon's trying to set up the perfect date for Jin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got some updates 8/27/2019

XVII.

2nd day.

 

After being discharged, Namjoon followed the doctor’s orders and didn’t move around to prevent his knee from straining. He buried himself in work inside his studio. Lately he has been inspired to write and produce songs. He has been a lyric writing machine in the past few days even writing lyrics on his bathroom walls because words seem to pour out of him like word vomit. Hoseok has never seen Namjoon this inspired but it was an advantage for him and the label. It was also a very good thing because him and Namjoon have been planning to launch a new rap unit that would include them two and another one. Only if they could find the right talent.

 

***

 

Jungkook was getting bored out of his mind inside his hospital room. He was already feeling 100%, but the doctors refused to discharge him for further observation. They said he will be discharged tomorrow. He set the countdown clock on his phone, excited to go home. His Jin hyung went home for the day and Jimin was going to be his babysitter.

 

“Hyung, why do you guys keep on insisting that someone has to be here with me? I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself. Besides, I have been okay since I woke up. I don’t have fever or chills anymore. Can’t you just wait for me to get home?” Jungkook sighed.

 

“Yah, Jeon Jungkook. Be thankful we’re here to take care of you. Besides, I don’t have any schedule today until tomorrow and Yoongi hyung is at the restaurant working so I’ll just be bored home alone.” Jimin answered.

“Fine. But to be perfectly clear, I’m an adult already, I don’t need a babysitter.” Jungkook added.

“Sure BunBun.” Jimin said while scrolling through his phone.

“What are you doing? You’ve been on your phone since you got here.” The younger asked.

“I’m looking for a perfect spot for a date.” The older said.

“Date? I thought you and Yoongi hyung don’t do dates anymore?” Jungkook said.

“It’s not for us though. It’s for Namjoon and Jin hyung. I told Namjoon hyung that I’d be helping him with Jin hyung.” Jimin explained.

“Right, right. What do you think about them hyung? Do they match each other? Are they compatible? Do they have anything in common? Do you think Namjoon hyung will take care of Jin hyung? Do you think one of them will get hurt?” asked Jungkook.

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. What’s with all these questions? They haven’t even started dating yet. Are you that worried Jungkookie?” Jimin asked with a fond smile for the younger.

“I don’t know. I’m just worried for Jin hyung you know? He hasn’t been on a date or in a relationship. All he knows is how to be an amazing big brother and friend and dad to us three.” Jungkook said with a worried tone.

“Don’t worry too much about it BunBun. Jin hyung is a grown man. Dating is mostly instinct and feeling. Whatever happens, he knows that we’ll be here for him no matter what.” Jimin assured the baby of the family. Jungkook nodded feeling a little confident. After all, he knows his boss. He’s kind and an overall amazing person as he describes him.

 

After their talk, Jimin found Jungkook giggling at his phone. He found it curious as the younger kept letting out giggly noises whilst typing on his phone. Jungkook was lying on his side and Jimin decided to sneak up on him and looked over his shoulder. He saw what Jungkook was doing. He was texting with someone and he saw photo exchanges between him and who seems to be Taehyung. All sorts of distorted and crumpled faces were on the screen. He finally saw the name on the message as “Baby bear hyung” he knew it was Taehyung. He was called baby bear by his parents and he must have told Jungkook. “Baby bear hyung huh? So, you two that close now? I thought it was just professional between you two? So, since you guys confessed you two had gotten this personal?” Jimin asked with a raised eyebrow. Jungkook shot up and got startled by his Jimin hyung. “Aish! Hyung! Why are you spying on me!?” Jungkook hid his phone under his pillow.

“Caughtcha. Taehyung only shares his baby bear nickname to people he’s close with. Among us, only me, Namjoon hyung and Hobi hyung know that story, and now I guess also you. Congratulations Kookoo.” Jimin said with the widest smile.

“Ay hyung!” Jungkook plopped face down on the bed wiggling like there were ants all over his body. He was fidgeting like crazy screaming on his pillow. Jimin found himself laughing at the younger. He had only seen his Jungkookie this happy and excited when he graduated and when Yoongi and Jimin came out to them as a couple. And recently, when Jin arrived back from France. All Jungkooks’ happiness can be attributed to his three hyungs. It was refreshing for Jimin to see him being happy because of someone else. More than that, it was because of someone dear to him as well.

 

***

 

Jin arrived home, washed the food containers he brought from the hospital and put in Jungkook’s clothes in the laundry. **_He’s gonna get mad at me for doing his laundry_**. He thought. He showered and let the hospital smell wash down from his body. Water slid down Jin’s toned body as he stayed under the running water. Suddenly, thoughts of Namjoon flooded him. Those sexy plump lips, his strong arms, long legs, his eye smile, and that honey skin. Everything about him attracts Seokjin. He hardly knows anything about him, but he rationalized that they can maybe get to know each other as they go on their date. Jin thought if it was only going to be one date? Or is it going to be followed up by another one? It all depends on what happens on the first date. He’s now desperately praying for the first date to go amazing. After his long shower, he slipped into his pajamas and plopped on his huge bed. He rummaged his bag for his phone and opened the gallery. He had saved a couple of Namjoons’ photos and scanned through them. **_What have you done to me Kim Namjoon?_** This was his final thought before his eyes shut.

 

***

 

“Wow! That sounds amazing Namjoon-ah!” Hoseok said as he entered Namjoon’s studio.

“Oh? Thanks. I just finished rendering it.” Namjoon turned the music off.

“I wonder if we’re ever going to find someone who’s amazingly talented. I mean, I can agree that we’re already both talented but why is it so hard to find musicians these days.” Hoseok sighed.

“We’ve been trying hard to find one so don’t worry. Someone will turn up. We’ve advertised the audition and applications everywhere. Digital, print, radio, tv. We’ve done it. We’ll just have to wait.” Namjoon assured his brother.

“Wait! I remember Jin hyung saying that he knows someone who makes music but never releases them?” Hoseok said excitedly.

“Right! He said he was going to email it to me, but we never got to it. I guess I can ask him that when we go out.” Namjoon said.

“How’s that going by the way? Have you prepared something already?” Hoseok asked.

“No. I’m still doing some research on him. I really don’t know anything about him except that he’s a world-renowned chef and an amazing one at that. He’s a gifted connoisseur of anything food.” Namjoon showed Hoseok his research on the chef and Hoseok was impressed. Within a short span of time, Namjoon managed to watch Jin’s interviews, tv guesting’s, magazine covers, he had turned into a fan boy in a matter of days. Namjoon then remembered Jimin offering to help him with Seokjin, he thought it wise to contact Jimin since he had known Jin since they were in uni.

 

NJ: Jimin-ah, remember u said u were going to help me with jin hyung?

JM: Hi hyung! Of course! What do you wanna know?

 

Their conversation lasted for hours and finally, Namjoon thought that he’d gotten to know Jin a little bit. He plans to use the information Jimin gave him to woo his date.

 

***

 

3rd day.

 

Jungkook was up at the crack of dawn. He was excited to go home. He had been trying to endure the boredom inside his hospital room for the last couple of days. He already packed his belongings when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hi.” He was surprised to see who was at the door, but he also couldn’t contain his excitement and pulled the gentleman into a tight hug.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?! I thought you had schedules the entire day!?” Jungkook asked promptly.

“I rescheduled all of it for another day.” The guy with the boxy smile said. Taehyung went early in the morning to the hospital to accompany Jungkook’s discharge. He missed the younger not being around him for the past few days. Jimin woke up from the noise and saw Taehyung and Jungkook hugging. He cleared his throat as if to make his presence known in the room. “Ehem. Well, good morning.” Jimin teased. The two young ones got startled and released each other while Jimin found himself giggling. “You two, just take it slow okay? Remember what I told you TaeTae?” Jimin reminded. “Yes Jiminie. I remember. Don’t worry.” Taehyung responded. Jungkook’s face was all confused until another figure showed up at the door. “What are you two doing by the door? Get in, I still need to pack your things.” Jin said with a no sleep look on his face.

“Hyung? Are you alright? Why is your face like that?” Jungkook asked.

“Why? What’s with my face?” Jin protested.

“Hyung, you look like you’ve been to war. What are those huge bags under your eyes? I’ve never seen you like this. Not since that time you were being stalked by that crazy dude.” Jimin interjected.

“Can we not bring that up?” Jin pleaded.

“What happened hyung? Are you okay?” Jungkook inquired.

“Hyung, you can tell us.” Taehyung assured.

“I just- I just couldn’t sleep last night. I slept for like 20 minutes then I woke up and never slept again.” Jin sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. The three younger ones looked at him worried.

“Hyung, is it because of Namjoon hyung and your date?” Jimin asked.

“I guess. I’ve never been on a date and I just want this one to work so badly. I think I like him.” Jin said sadly.

“If you like him hyung, why do you seem sad about it?” Taehyung asked while his arms are all over Jungkook’s shoulders.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I feel like it’s happening too fast for me. Maybe because I think that there’s too little commonality between us. That scares me because if we don’t have much in common, what are we going to talk about? What are we going bond over?” Jin stood up and packed the rest of Jungkook’s belongings. Jungkook took his hyung’s hand on his and said, “Hyung, someone told me once that a relationship is all about risks and taking chances, if you don’t give yourself and Namjoon hyung a chance, how will you know if it will work or not?” Jungkook stared into his hyungs’ eyes with his doe round eyes. “Waaaaah Jungkookie! Where did that come from?!  That was so mature!” Jin ruffled Jungkook’s hair and swung their hand around.

“Take me and Yoongi hyung for example. We didn’t have that much in common hyung. Remember? We used to bicker almost about everything. Sometimes the difference between you two will be a thing you can bond over.” Jimin added.

“Jin hyung, I know this can be confusing and scary for you, but I think Namjoon hyung is worth the risk. You both are worth the risk. This, what you are about to start is worth the risk.” Taehyung advised.

“Wow, I never thought the young ones would give me advise on love or relationship.” They all laughed and Jin’s heart was somehow calmed. His young one’s input on his worries helped him gain more perspective. Maybe he shouldn’t worry too much. Maybe he should let things happen and go from there. Who knows? It might work out for the best. If it doesn’t, he’ll still have his babies by his side to support him and be with him whatever happens.

 

 

***

 

Yoongi had just finished cooking his last dish and was impatiently waiting for his brothers to arrive. Jungkook, Jin, Jimin and Taehyung were on their way home after the youngest has been discharged. He was waiting on the kitchen island with his laptop listening to some of the beats he’s created. **_I can’t even let anyone listen to these. Why do I make them?_**

He asked himself. Yoongi has been creating and producing music since he was still in college, but he had never let anyone hear them except for Jin. It has always been his passion. Music. However, his parents chose a different career path for him.

 

A beep on the door pulled him out of his own head. Suddenly, the once peaceful home is now in ruckus because of certain kids. “Yah, I was really peaceful here moments ago.” Yoongi remarked. “We missed you too hyung.” Jungkook gave his Yoongi hyung a bear hug and lifted him up. “YAH JUNGKOOK-AH!” Yoongi was lifted off the ground effortlessly. He tapped Jungkook’s shoulder to let him down. “Hi hyung.” Taehyung greeted with the largest smile. Yoongi tapped his shoulder after he was let down by Jungkook. Jin ruffled Yoongi’s hair before sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island. He then spotted Jimin going into Jungkook’s room to place the bags. “You.” He said. “You.” Jimin replied. He stepped closer to his platinum haired lover before giving him a kiss. Their lips touched as if it had been a long time. Truth is, it was just last night since they last kissed each other. The kiss was now deep, wet and passionate. The older caressing the youngers’ pink fluffy hair. His other hand on his waist. They were about to do something else but then someone interrupted. “Ew hyung! Please don’t do that in my room!” Jungkook exclaimed. 

Yoongi and Jimin disengaged and laughed. “Sorry Bun Bun. Don’t do this at home.” Yoongi said as he took Jimin’s hand and went out of Jungkook’s room. “Come out to eat after you’ve changed.” Jimin reminded him with a smile on his face.

 

***  

 

Jin stared at the food Yoongi had prepared. He was in his own thoughts thinking about tomorrow. He was nervous. It will be his first time to go on a date with someone he likes. He was thinking about what to wear, how to act. He wanted the date to work out. He knows himself. If he doesn’t like even the vibe or the feel of the date, he will most certainly walk out. He didn’t know what Namjoon has prepared, and this made him nervous. Namjoon made him nervous, he didn’t know why. Kim Seokjin rarely gets nervous.

 

When his first restaurant was being evaluated for his first Michelin star, he wasn’t nervous in the slightest. Jin had always been gifted with confidence. Normally, people would get nervous in certain situations, but he didn’t. He was always prepared. Always thought ahead of time. Always 3 steps ahead of everyone else. However, not this time. He didn’t know how to prepare. Namjoon wasn’t answering any of his messages. He asked him what he had to wear and where they were going but Namjoon just didn’t answer. Jin was getting anxious.

 

“Hyung, let’s set the table and eat.” Yoongi said. Jin was oblivious. He was lost in his thoughts again. He didn’t hear what Yoongi said. “Hyung? JIN HYUNG!!!” Yoongi screamed. “What?! You startled me!” Jin retorted. “I’ve called you how many times? Where’s your head hyung?”

“I- I don’t know Yoongles. Have you ever seen me nervous? I mean this nervous? I haven’t even slept properly in days.” Jin sighed and put his face on his hands.

“Hyung, it’s your first ever real date. You can be nervous. You’re allowed.” Yoongi said smiling.

“Yah! Stop smiling! It’s not funny! I’m getting anxiety over this one date!” Jin mumbled in his hands. Jimin came to the kitchen and gave his hyung a soft and warm hug. “Hyung, please don’t think too much of it. Whatever happens, we will support you okay? We will always be here for you.” Jimin nuzzled his head on Jin’s broad shoulders. Jin patted Jimin’s head and thanked him.

 

Taehyung was helping Yoongi set the table up for them to eat when he got a text:

 

NJ: Taehyung-ah, are you still with Jungkook?

TH: yes hyung. We’re about to eat. Did you need something?

NJ: uhm, is Jin hyung there?

TH: yeeeeeees… why?

NJ: oh… uh… can you suggest an outfit for him? just give him advice or something?

TH: for your date? Where are you going anyways?

NJ: just tell him to dress casually.

TH: okay hyung. I’ll tell him.

 

Taehyung giggled at their exchange. He found both of them really cute. He headed to the table with the plates. Meanwhile, a bunny was hurriedly running towards the table with the smell of the food. “Jungkookie slow down! You just got discharged!” Jimin scowled at the running Kookie. They all sat down at the table to eat. Scrumptious food and heart conversation. This calmed Jin down.

 

“What do you think he has planned for our date? Did he tell anyone of you? I gotta know what I I should wear tomorrow.” Jin asked.

“He didn’t tell me what he planned hyung. I already asked. He said it was going to be a surprise.” Taehyung replied.

“Hyung! Are you excited?! You should be excited! I’m excited!” Jungkook wiggled in his chair in excitement.

“I don’t know I’m just really nervous. I need a glass of wine if I want to sleep tonight.” Jin was still feeling anxious about their date. He didn’t know what to expect.

 

After dinner, Taehyung and Jungkook were tasked to wash the dishes. They talked whilst washing the plates. Jungkook was rinsing everything and Taehyung was wiping the plates to dry. “Hyung, go sit. I’ll do that. You’re our guest, you shouldn’t be doing chores.” He gave his most adorable bunny smile. “It’s okay. I want to help. Besides, I have to do something, or else I won’t be able to take my eyes off of you.” Taehyung smirked and it made Jungkook flustered. “You two, please don’t do that in front of me. It’s unsettling.” Yoongi said. Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin laughed while Yoongi was making distorted faces out of disgust. Jin bid good night to them and went into his room.

 

***

 

Namjoon was tossing and turning in bed. He couldn’t sleep. He felt bad for not answering Jin’s text messages. He looked at his phone and reread Jin’s messages;

 

SJ: Namjoon-ah. Where are we going tomorrow? I need to know. I gotta know what I have to wear.

 

5 minutes

 

SJ: KIM NAMJOON. YOU’VE LEFT ME ON READ. WTH

 

3 minutes

 

SJ: YAH! Aren’t you really going to tell me?! Seriously?!!

 

Then there were 20 more messages like that. It was funny to him. He thought Jin was being too adorable and his heart couldn’t handle it. He’d never imagined he’ll be dating a world-renowned chef and the most handsome one at that. He was feeling scared and recalled what Jin had said to him, _“If I don’t like the date, I just walk out.”_   He was feeling pressured but he knows that he had prepared well and it’s now or never.

 


	18. Bike rides, Whalien, Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, just had a lot to deal with. but here ya go :) hope you like it :D

XVIII.

 

D-Day.

 

Namjoon woke up on the couch. He checked his phone and there were a few messages from his in-house producers and some other company stuff. There were also messages from Hoseok wishing him a good luck on his date. There were also good luck messages from Jimin and Taehyung. Lastly, he saw a message from Seokjin;

 

SJ: See you in a few hours. This better be good. [heart eyes emoji]

 

Namjoon almost dropped his phone when he saw the heart eyes emoji. He actually choked on air as he just woke up, but this got him all excited. He jumped out of the sofa and almost fell. Again. _“Yah KIM NAMJOON! You have to be careful today. We wouldn’t want any sudden injuries. It’s D-Day today.”_ He reprimanded himself. It was almost noon and he was in his walk-in closet looking for what to wear on his date until he heard a knock on the door. “Hyung? Are you up?” Taehyung opened the door and saw no one on the bed. “Tae I’m in here.” Namjoon bellowed.

 

“Already choosing clothes for your date?!” Taehyung teased.

“Yeah. Everything has to be perfect.” Namjoon said.

“Hyung, take it easy. I know it’s your first date since I don’t know, forever? But just chill out okay? I don’t get why you and Jin hyung feel this much pressure on your first date.”

“He does too? I thought I was the only one feeling pressure since I had to be the one to prepare everything and impress him.”

“Well, let’s just say he’s nervous too. It’s his very first date after all. He has never been on a real date. Like I’m quite surprised when Jungkookie told me.”

“WOW. Thanks, Taehyung for putting more pressure on me.”

“Hyung, don’t worry okay? He’ll love what you’ve prepared. You can do this!!! Fighting!”

“Thanks Taehyung-ah. Oh! Were you able to suggest to him on what he should wear later?”

“Yes hyung. I even took the clothes from his closet myself.”

“Thank you, Tae.”

“No problem hyung. Now I’m hungry. Shall we have lunch out?”

 

Namjoon nodded and placed the outfit he chose on his bed. He fixed his hair in front of the mirror and went out with Taehyung. After a hearty lunch, Taehyung and Namjoon parted ways as Taehyung had to go to the company for a meeting with a new potential endorsement deal. Namjoon went back home and finally texted Jin.

 

NJ: See you later WWH.

 

30 minutes

 

Namjoon got worried as 30 minutes passed and Jin didn’t respond to his message. “Did he get mad at me for not answering his message earlier?!”

 

SJ: WWH? What does that mean?

 

Namjoon dropped his phone when he heard the notification cracking the screen. _“Aish KIM NAMJOON!!!!!!!”_ he scolded himself. He can still see the screen although there was a huge crack on it.

 

NJ: hmm… shall I tell you now? Can you wait until later? :D

SJ: FINE! Later then. You’re so weird. sending me cryptic messages with acronyms

NJ: hehehe see you later hyung. I’m honestly really excited.

SJ: yeah… see you later.

NJ: I’ll be picking you up at 8.

SJ: k

“K? Wow. That’s cold.” He said to himself upon reading the last message Jin sent.

 

***

 

“Hyung! Are you up?! Lunch is ready!” Jungkook called out to his hyung after he had finished cooking.

“Oh yah! You cooked?!”

“Hahahaha it’s just ramen hyung, and I just reheated the leftovers last night. I wanted to do something for you today since it’s your D-Day.” Said the younger.

“D-Day?! What is that?!” Jin asked.

“Duh, date day.” Jungkook giggled making his hyung giggle too.

 

They both ate while talking about Taehyung and Namjoon. Jin asked how they were getting along and when he was going back to work. He was advised to rest for another 2 days then he can work again. Jin assured him that it was no problem if he had to rest longer but the younger was eager to go back to work and film his muse again.

 

7PM.

 

“Jungkook-ah! Have you seen my pink xxxx hoodie?! I can’t find it!”

“It’s in your closet hyung.” Jungkook said while going in to Jin’s walk in closet.

“I’ve searched high and low and it’s not here!” Jin was panicking already. It was what Taehyung suggested he wore for their date. A large pink hoodie and ripped jeans. Casual and very simple for a night out. Jin and Jungkook searched the closet until Jin remembered that Taehyung had placed it on his bed yesterday. He ran to his bed, turned over the sheets and duvet and there appeared the hoodie. He dressed up and asked Jungkook how he should style his hair.

 

“Should I reveal my forehead or no?”

“I think forehead is our best option. Your forehead deserves to be flaunted tonight. It hasn’t seen the light of day since your last Michelin star awarding.”

 

Jin styled his hair with his forehead showing and Jungkook gasped at what he saw. He saw his most handsome hyung. “Hyung! Waaaaah! You look handsome!” Jungkook said amazed. “Jungkookie, I always look handsome.” Jin replied.

 

Jungkook fixed his hyungs’ hair one last time and said “Have fun tonight hyung. Don’t over think things and just be yourself. You’re the best person I know and Namjoon hyung’s good too. So just let it all play out okay?”

 

Jin nodded and a few moments later, he heard the doorbell ring. His inside twisted, but in a good way. His body tensed up and he asked Jungkook to get the door. Jungkook opened the door and saw Namjoon’s back. He was walking back and forth and Jungkook thought he was also nervous. He let out a giggle and tapped him on the shoulder, “Hyung, come on in. Jin hyung’s going out in a bit.” Namjoon went inside refusing to go further inside the house. He gestured Jungkook that he’s okay by the door and he’ll be waiting for Jin there. He waited for a couple of minutes and then Jin appeared on the foyer. Namjoon looked at him in awe. His jaw seemed like it was about to dislocate the way it dropped upon seeing his date. He’d never seen Seokjin with his exposed forehead, not even in pictures. He was wearing a large pink hoodie and ripped jeans. A very casual look but the forehead exposure was everything. He saw Jin’s small face, the entirety of it, his plump luscious lips, his sparkling eyes. Namjoon was beyond speechless. He’s never seen anyone so perfect, so beautiful. He thought that he didn’t deserve him.

 

***

 

Jin saw Namjoon standing by the door all fidgety and nervous. He was rubbing his palms together, then when their eyes met, Namjoon just froze with his jaw wide open. Jin found it cute but he was also distracted by Namjoon himself. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a whistle for a necklace, he was also wearing ripped jeans that fit his long legs perfectly. Jin felt his heart skip a beat or two. This has never happened to him. He felt more nervous than ever. He walked towards the nervous god-like model, “Hi, you ready?”

 

“Uh, yes! Yes hyung! Let’s go?”

“Sure. Jungkookie, lock the doors okay? I got my keys and don’t wait up for me okay?”

“Okay hyung, now go! Have fun you two!” Jungkook waved them goodbye and headed to bed.

 

JK: Hyung! They just left! I’m so excited for them! They looked shy but also mesmerized by each other. I’m telling you, I sense love. Skskdjflkaldf

TH: what’re those random letters?!

JK: oh… I’m so excited that I smashed my keyboard…lol

TH: im excited for them too! I helped namjoon hyung get dressed and he was so nervous and excited! If I could I would spy on their date! Lmao

JK: Uhm hyung? Are you busy?

TH: I just got back home from a meeting why?

JK: oh! uhm nothing. Eat well and rest! :)

 

15 mins.

 

JK: did you eat well hyung?

TH: go to your front door.

JK: what? Why?

TH: I have tteokbokki and tangsuyuk

JK: huh? What are you talking about?

TH: open the door. It’s cold out here

JK: why are you?

 

Jungkook rushed to the door and saw Kim Taehyung upon opening it. He flashed the biggest smile on his face which made the older smile too. “Hyung! Why did you come here?!” asked an excited Jungkook. “Well I figured you’d be all alone tonight since Namjoon and Jin hyung are out. I’m alone at the house too since I live with Namjoon hyung so, ta-da! I’m here!”

 

Taehyung came in and went straight to the kitchen to fix up the food he brought. “Maybe this could be our first date too.” He muttered.

“Yeah! Wait- WHAT?!” Jungkook, leaning on the table while watching Taehyung prepare the food was flustered when he heard what Taehyung said. His hands lost grip on the island.

“I already said I like you right? And you like me too right? So why not?”

“Hyung I- I just got surprised is all. I mean, a date? The two of us? What about your career? I mean if people found out you’re ga-“ Taehyung shut Jungkook up by shoving a tteokbokki on his mouth.

“Yah Jeon Jungkook. Why are you even worried about that right now? I’m not. So why are you? I can do whatever I want with my life. Career or no career. And besides, there’s no one here right now but the two of us. No press, no media or paparazzi. So, this moment is just between us.” Taehyung ate a piece of pork and smiled at Jungkook. The younger marveled at the man standing opposite him. He admired how Taehyung takes charge of his own life despite a young age. He admired that Taehyung is so sure of himself.

 

 

***

 

“Hyung, I don’t know how to drive so I have a driver with me, I hope that’s okay?”

“No problem Namjoon-ah. It’s better you have a driver. Or I could have driven too you know.” Jin giggled.

“Well, part of the date is you have to wear a blindfold, but that’s just while in the car. The location’s kind of the surprise.” Namjoon said while plastering a huge smile on his face flaunting his deep, adorable dimples. This sent the butterflies in Jin’s stomach into a frenzy. His heart thumped faster than it ever had. He was looking at Namjoon’s dimples. Completely lost in it. His smile, his eyes almost disappears when he smiles. Jin snapped out of his trance when Namjoon tapped his shoulder, motioning him to get into the car. “Oh yeah, come on. Let’s do this.” Jin said setting himself straight.

While in the car, Namjoon asked Jin to put on the blindfold. Jin had his reservations about it since he didn’t really like surprises. “You know Namjoon, I really don’t like surprises, but I’ll concede to you for tonight.”

“Thanks, hyung. I promise it isn’t anything bad, so just relax.” The car ride lasted for about 20 minutes. The car stopped and Namjoon got out of the car. He opened Jin’s side of the car door and thought, “ _How is he still this gorgeous even with a blindfold on?”_  He carefully let Jin out assisting his head not to bump on the car.

 

The night was beautiful. Full moon, millions of stars in the clear night sky. It was perfect. Surely the heavens helped Namjoon tonight. “Can I take my blindfold off now?” Jin asked while feeling the ground with his feet and feeling his surroundings with his hands. “Yah, Namjoon-ah, if you kidnapped me just ask Jungkookie for the ransom money, he’ll give it to you in a heartbeat.” Namjoon snickered at the elder’s retort and said, “I didn’t kidnap you hyung. Relax.”

 

Namjoon motioned the driver to go as he held Jin and led him to the park. It was a spot facing the Han river. A night picnic with the view of the city lights, night sky and cool breeze. The set up was simple, just a couple of blankets, a picnic basket, a cooler and a thermos and a Bluetooth speaker and a bike. Namjoon led Jin to their spot holding him carefully. He paid the guy who prepared everything, thanked him and gestured for him to leave.

 

“Okay hyung, I’ll take your blindfold off now.” Namjoon slowly took the blindfold off Jin’s face. He was nervous. What if Jin didn’t like the set up? What if this isn’t his kind of date? What if he walks out even before Namjoon had the chance? These were the thoughts rapidly firing inside Namjoon’s brain.

 

Jin opened his eyes and adjusted to the surroundings. He saw a cute set up on the ground. It was a familiar place. His heart beat rapidly more than it had earlier if that’s even possible. He scanned the vicinity and saw people walking past, sitting on some of the benches, having a night picnic on the other side of the park just like what they are about to do. Namjoon was carefully waiting for his reaction and said, “Hyung, I know it’s not really an intimate place with all the people here since it’s a park but I just thought that it would be a different scenery for the places that you’re used to. You know, fancy restaurants and all.”

“Namjoon-ah, it’s perfect.” Jin showed him the softest smile. His eyes sparkling with the night sky. This relieved Namjoon. Jin likes it. He liked the place, the set up. All he worries about now is the conversation. The rest of the night. How will it go? Will Jin like his company? Will Jin be interested on what he talks about? Will he be interested in what Jin will talk about?

 

They sat down the mat and Namjoon took out the takeout food he ordered for their dinner. He explained that since he couldn’t cook to save his life, it was better for him to buy their food. Conversation went smoothly. They talked about anything and everything there was to talk about. Random things, topics, random people until Jin asked him about his family.

 

“So tell me Namjoon-ah, is Hoseok really your brother? I don’t mean to pry but is Kim Namjoon your real name or is it Jung?”

“Ah, well it’s kind of a long story.”

“Well, we’ve got all night. We’re not in a restaurant so there’s no worry if they’re closing or not.” Jin smiled.

“Right. Okay, well, the Jung’s adopted me when I was 18. They took me in, fed me, sheltered me, loved me, treated me like I’m their real son. I will be forever grateful to them. I don’t know how many lifetimes I can repay their kindness to me, but I always make sure to make them proud and not regret that they took me in.” Namjoon said while looking far out into the river.

“Oh, can I ask where’s your real family?”

Namjoon hesitated to answer this question but he thought that Jin will find out eventually and he wanted to be honest to Jin as he possibly can.

“They disowned me actually. My father really didn’t like the idea of me pursuing music but my love for music is greater that anything else. I don’t mean it’s greater than my love for them was, but I just wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I followed what he wanted for me. He wanted me to have a 9-5 job, build my own ‘business empire’ and be rich. It’s not what I want. I wanted to help people through music. I wanted to reach people’s heart with my music. Comfort them, let people know that whatever they’re going through, they’re not alone. If I had followed what he wanted for me, I think I wouldn’t be here right now. I think I would have killed myself. That’s how much I didn’t want to be an office guy. I don’t want to burden them with my death so instead of killing myself, and hating them, I ran away. Well, technically I was kicked out of our house. There was an argument and he burned all my notebooks with lyrics in it then told me to get out. So, I did.”

“Namjoon-ah, I’m so sorry for asking. You had to relive that memory. I’m so sorry.” Jin said apologetically.

“Hyung, it’s okay. We’re getting to know each other so just ask me anything okay? I’ll tell you everything and anything you wanna know.”

“Oh, okay. You can ask me anything too okay?”

“Okay, how about you hyung? Was cooking really your passion? What you love to do?”

“Very much so. Ever since I was young, I have been intrigued by food. How these tastes were created, if I can make new flavors and make people happy with food. I guess I’m lucky because my mom and dad are really supportive of me.”

“You must have real lovely parents.” Namjoon smiled.

“They are. Before I went to college, since my dad runs a business, I offered them for me to study business so I can help them in the long run, but they refused and wanted me to do what I wanted to do. So here I am.”

“Wow, you are incredibly lucky. We’ve got totally opposite situations.” Namjoon laughed then silence. He thought that they were a lot of things that were different between them.

“But you’re here now too. A music mogul. You’ve achieved what you wanted right? You help people through music? I mean at least that’s what Jungkookie and Jimin told me. I’m sorry I’m not that familiar with your works.”

“That’s okay hyung! Really! I mean my music’s not everyone’s cup of tea.”

“Can you let me hear some? Jungkook always listens to your music, but since he knows I’m not a fan of music he always uses headphones, so I haven’t really heard any of your works.” 

“Oh, uhm, okay sure.”

 

Namjoon took out his phone, connected it to the Bluetooth speaker and played one of his songs. He played a song called Whalien 52. Jin listened intently. Taking in every lyric, melody, and beat. Suddenly, his eyes were on the verge of letting out tears midway through the song. He felt his heart tighten, tears fell. Jin was still chewing his food when he completely let out a full-scale sob when the song finished playing. Namjoon panicked and immediately shoved his handkerchief on Jin’s face. He didn’t mean to shove it though, he just panicked and he’s clumsy. Jin didn’t notice the ‘shoving’ that happened as he was busy trying to control his sobs that didn’t seem to want to stop. Namjoon felt bad and just caressed the olders’ back to comfort him. After a few minutes, Jin was finally able to collect himself.

 

“Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me, but your song is just- I felt it. I felt the emotion. I felt what you wanted to say in this song. So, how did this song come about?”

“I’m so sorry hyung. It’s kind of my story. You know the 52hertz whale that they call? It’s an individual whale of unidentified species that calls at a very unusual frequency. You know, 52 Hz. It’s a much higher frequency than that of the other whale species. Others have 10-39 Hz. It’s about how one can be surrounded by crowds of people of different kinds but when you scream at the top of your lungs still, no one hears you. Like that whale. It’s labeled as the world’s loneliest whale. It’s surrounded by different types of life under the sea, but it’s cries, or call is never heard or responded to.”

“Wow. That is deep and really genius. How do you come up with this kind of stuff?”

“I just read a lot. I also like metaphors so that’s usually how some of my songs end up like.”

“I guess I have to start listening more to your music. No wonder Jungkookie is crazy about it. he idolizes you; you know.”

“Really? Well I’m flattered. He’s a talented kid. He’s awesome at what he does. Perfectly captures his subjects.”

“Thanks for the handkerchief. I can’t return it to you right now since it’s full of my leakage. I’ll give it back to you when it’s clean.”

“No problem hyung. You can keep it if you’d like.” Jin cleaned himself up and asked more about Namjoon’s song writing. He found it interesting how someone can convey his feelings like that in a song. It was raw, honest and it was a completely ingenious work of art. They talked more about his other works and how Namjoon and Hoseok was planning on launching a new unit.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot. Remember that time at the restaurant when you asked me about the demo that my friend kept? I have it here.” Jin gave him a USB and said, “Listen to it and see if his music is your cup of tea. It is certainly mine, but he doesn’t release any of it. It’s all kept hidden away in his computer. Listen to it first then I’ll tell you who it is.”

“Okay hyung. I’ll give it a listen when I get home.”

Their date continued on with conversation that seemed to go on forever. They laughed, got on some serious topics, and Jin told Namjoon a ton of dad jokes that seemed to be genuinely funny to him. Jin thanked Namjoon for laughing since when he did this to his babies, they either face palmed themselves or didn’t laugh at all. Namjoon asked Jin if he wanted to go biking around the park and Jin said yes. As there was only one bike, Jin had to ride with Namjoon. He rode at the back of the bike and held on Namjoon’s waist. Namjoon felt electricity coursing through his body with Jin’s touch and Jin felt the same. Jin didn’t notice but as they biked along the river, he held on Namjoon’s waist tighter than before. Namjoon felt it and smirked. They went on faster and Jin was wailing and holding on tighter telling him to slow down with his eyes shut and his face buried on Namjoon’s back. Namjoon gave in and biked slowly until they reached their spot again.

 

“YAH! Were you purposely trying to kill me?!”

“Sorry hyung. The cold night breeze just felt nice against my face.” Namjoon reasoned with a smile.

“Well, it did actually. It did feel nice. Anyways, what time is it?”

Namjoon looked at his phone and saw that it was already 4AM. They have been on their date for almost 8 hours.

“4AM!? How did time go by that fast?! Oh my god! Do you wanna walk by the river?” Jin asked. Namjoon laughed at Jin’s reaction and sudden shift in tone and said yes. They walked along the river and he asked Jin if he wanted to wait for the sunrise since it’s only a couple of hours before it does. Jin agreed. After walking for a few minutes, they returned to their spot as the cold breeze brushed against them. Jin felt the cold and Namjoon saw so he wrapped Jin in a blanket. They waited for the sun to rise and Namjoon smiled as it did. He was very happy. He had never spent time this long with another person before. He was amazed and he already wanted to do it again. He was about to ask Jin for a second date, but he felt a head resting on his shoulders. Jin’s face was almost touching Namjoon’s neck and it made Namjoon nervous. He felt his heart was about to explode when he turned his head to look at the face sleeping on his shoulder. Their faces were too close, he could feel Jin’s breath against his skin and it gave him goosebumps. He marveled at the sight of this sleeping god beside him and had forgotten all about the sunrise they were waiting for. He stared at him for how long, he didn’t know. The sun hit Jin’s face and it made him look more ethereal and unreal. Jin’s face scrunched as the gentle light of the morning hit his face. He wriggled in his place a little bit and completely buried his face on Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon was now completely frozen in his place. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move so as not to disturb his hyung’s peaceful state. However, he needed to text his driver so he can pick them up. It was time to go home even if he didn’t want the date to end.

 

His driver arrived and he wondered what the best way was to wake Jin up. He so wanted to kiss him, but he thought that would be too forward since it was only their first date. “Hyung?” he whispered. “Hyung? You gotta wake up. Let’s get you home. It’s morning and the sun’s up too.” He said gently. Jin groaned and moaned softly while he wrapped his arms around the younger and buried his face on his neck even further if that’s even at all possible. The younger smiled at the gesture and caressed his hyung’s back. “Hyung? Come on wake up. Let’s get you home.” He whispered again. Jin slowly opened his eyes with the sun hitting it. He now only realized that his face was buried on Namjoon’s neck and that he was half-hugging him. he immediately came to his senses and unclenched from Namjoon. “I- I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was-“ Namjoon smiled at him and said, “Don’t worry hyung, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’ll be your bed or pillow if you ask me to.” Jin blushed from this reply. He suddenly got up and said, “Good morning Seoul! Let’s go home!” He picked up his blanket and pulled his hood on his head to hide his flustered face. However, Namjoon already noticed it and laughed. “I saw that hyung! Come back here!” His driver loaded the things on the car as Namjoon and Jin got in. a few minutes into the car ride Namjoon saw Jin’s hand resting on the seat and before he knew it or could stop himself, he took Jin’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. His hyung was shocked by the sudden gesture but he wasn’t opposed to it. He liked the feeling of Namjoon’s hands in his. It was warm and soft. He realized that their hands fit perfectly together. They held hands the entire car ride and looked at each other. There were no words needed. It was like their eyes were doing the talking for them. It was silent, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. When they look at each other’s eyes, Jin tends to wink at Namjoon and it made him blush, but when Namjoon smiles at Jin and shows his dimples, this is what made Jin flustered. It gets him every time.

 

Once they reached Jin’s home, they let go of each other’s hand and got out of the car. Jin hesitated but he asked Namjoon if he wanted to grab a quick breakfast inside. Namjoon of course didn’t bat an eye and said yes immediately. When they came inside the house, they saw Jungkook and Taehyung in the living room with pizza boxes, empty bowls of food and a half-eaten bowl of popcorn that Jungkook was still holding. Jungkook was lying on Taenyung’s lap and Taehyung was leaned back on the couch. His hand was on Jungkook’s hair and Jungkook’s hand was in the bowl of popcorn. Jin found it an endearing sight and took a photo of it. “Jungkookie, hyung’s home.” Jin called out but Jungkook nor Taehyung didn’t budge. Namjoon giggled at the sight and also took a photo of it.

 

“Are pancakes okay?” Jin asked.

“Anything’s okay hyung, as long as you make it.”

“Stop it with the sappy lines.” Jin smiled.

 

Jin put on his apron and started making pancakes. The house was filled with the smell of pancakes once more and it brought back memories for Namjoon. The first day he spent time with Jin. Their first argument and misunderstanding. He laughed at the memory. “Why are you smiling like that?” Jin asked him. “Oh, I just remembered the first time I was here. We argued back then.” “Oh, right. That was super childish of me.” Jin replied. “It was, but it was also cute.”

 

“Come on guys, don’t make me puke, it’s too early in the morning.” The two got startled by the comment and saw that Jungkook was already up.

 

“You’re awake. Come here and have some breakfast.” Jin motioned for him to sit on the kitchen island.

“We tried to wake you up when we arrived, but you didn’t budge.” Namjoon said.

“Sorry hyungs, I’m not a morning person. Did you two just got back? Like only this morning?!” the little one asked.

“Uh, yeah. We spent all night at the park near Han river. We didn’t notice the time while we were talking so. Yeah.” Jin explained.

“Ooooh, did you guys kiss?!” Jungkook teased.

“YAH! JEON JUNGKOOK!” Jin screamed while flipping the pan cake.

 

Namjoon was just there laughing his ass off at the banter. He suddenly felt someone back hugging him and saw that it was Taehyung. He’s also awake but not really awake. He’s still half asleep and could barely open his eyes. “Oh, Taehyung-ah, why are you here? Did you go here when I left? You could have told me you were going here so we could’ve carpooled.”

“I didn’t know I was going here actually. I just didn’t want to eat alone at the house, so I came here when Jungkook asked if I’ve had dinner already. So I went here and brought dinner.” Taehyung said smiling. 

 

The morning was spent with the four of them talking and teasing each other. Jin looked at them and felt his heart was full. After breakfast, Namjoon left with Taehyung as they had work in the afternoon. Jin said that Namjoon should get some rest since they spent the whole night out till the morning, same with Taehyung. Jungkook and Jin waved them goodbye at the door and Jungkook noticed his hyung hasn’t stopped smiling since breakfast. “Hyung, does your face hurt at all?” he asked. “What do you mean? Why would it hurt?” Jin questioned. “Well, you haven’t stopped smiling like an idiot since breakfast.” Jungkook laughed and added, “Was it a good date?!” “It was one hell of a date Kookie. One hell of a date.”


	19. Hot Breakfast Steamy Breakfast Fluffy Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back! sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update. life freaking happened. :( this is a short update and i'm really not sure where im going with this.. i just go where my imagination takes me.. im not a professional writer ya know :D but im trying my best to interpret what's in my messy mush of a brain :D this chapter is a little (no.. a lot) YoonMin centric.. because i fcken miss them.. Visit me on twitter @namJJnist i tweet nonsense most of the time.. :D

XIX.

 

Namjoon opened the door of his house with the biggest grin on his face. Taehyung noticed, “Hyung? Was it a good date?” his hyung answered, “It was the best date I’ve ever had Tae. It really was.” Namjoon replied smiling. “But hyung, that’s the only date you’ve had.” They laughed and Namjoon smacked Taehyung’s shoulder. They both went into their rooms to rest. Namjoon yeeted himself on his bed still with the biggest smile on his face. He thought about last night. It was a simple date, but it was the most amazing time he spent with a person for years. He grabbed his phone and texted Seokjin;

 

NJ: Hi hyung, we just got home. Hope you’ll have a good sleep. I just wanna say I really enjoyed today. Hope you did too! ;)

SJ: Hi Joonie, I also enjoyed today. Very much. Let’s do it again sometime. Have a good day today and get some sleep! <heart eyes emoji>

 

Namjoon flapped his legs on his bed after reading Jin’s reply. Heart eyes emoji, and “Joonie”. He flipped over this cute pet name that Jin christened him with. However, the most remarkable of them all is that Jin said for them to do it again. Namjoon stared at the ceiling until he dozed off. He has never been this happy in his entire life. He wondered how a single, beautiful man can make him this happy with just one date.

 

 

***

 

Jin sat on his bed giggling at the reply he sent to his newfound Joonie. The name fits him, Jin thought. When he smiles, his eyes disappear, and his dimples show up. The cutest thing Jin has ever seen, well, besides Jungkook, Jimin and Yoongi. His little nose that he wants to so desperately kiss. Those lips that smile and his world just turns upside down. He wanted to be the cause of that smile. He also wanted to taste them.

 

Just after one date, Jin was already thinking about where to go next with Namjoon. Jin looked at the small plant on his coffee table and he remembered that the plant’s name is Joonie. He thought about how he dreamt about that name and how it didn’t leave his mind for weeks while he was still in Paris. Was that a premonition of some sort? That he was going to meet someone he could possibly like or moreover, love with the name Joonie? Jin got lost in his thoughts and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and with his heart doing backflips with the thought of having another date with his human Joonie.

 

 

***

 

It was 9 in the morning and Jimin was wriggling on his side of the bed. He turned to his side to feel Yoongi’s presence but Yoongi wasn’t there. He opened his eyes only to find Yoongi standing on his side of the bed looking at him. “Hyung, are you going to work already?” Jimin asked. Yoongi leaned down and his lips met that of his lovers’. It was hot, passionate and wet. Jimin just woke up and he was trying to catch up, but Yoongi got ahold of both of his hands and placed them above his head. Yoongi was still kissing him and his hyung’s tongue exploring its way inside Jimin’s mouth. Jimin closed his eyes and got lost in his hyung’s hot and wet kiss. Yoongi is now holding both Jimin’s hands in one and he used his other hand to remove the blanket from Jimin. He parted from Jimin’s lips only to see his lover’s already hard member creating a tent on his pajama. Yoongi smirked at the sight and looked at his lovers’ face. “Hyung, please.” Jimin said with a pleading look. “Please what Jimin?” Yoongi asked with a sexy as fuck husky voice. “Please have me any way you want. I want you now, please.” Jimin said with a begging, horny voice. Yoongi climbed on the bed and placed himself on top of Jimin. While still holding both Jimin’s hands above his head, Yoongi kissed Jimin’s ear and bit on his earlobe sending a wave of electricity down Jimin’s spine that made the younger let out a soft, needy moan. Yoongi lowered his kiss down to Jimin’s neck while rubbing himself on the younger’s hard on. Even with just this, Jimin couldn’t help himself and let out the horniest moan he could muster. This made Yoongi tease the younger even more. Yoongi left butterfly kisses on Jimin’s bare torso, licking his way down and letting go of Jimin’s hands. Yoongi sucked on his nipple and licked it and this made Jimin arch his back and his hand grabbed Yoongi’s hair in satisfaction. Yoongi smiled on Jimin’s body as he was going down to his tummy. Yoongi licked Jimin’s toned 6 pack all the way down to his v line. Jimin kept pushing the olders’ head downwards going to his hard member. Yoongi obliged and he looked at Jimin only to see the younger looking at him in marvel. This took all of Yoongi’s restraint teasing his baby and not to get a hard on. “You’re so beautiful like this Jimin. Needing me. Begging me to fuck the living day lights outta you.” Yoongi lowly growled. Yoongi continued to leave butterfly kisses on Jimin’s abs while the younger kept on letting out soft moans of satisfaction and begging. “Hyung, baby, please. I cant take your teasing anymore. Just fuck the shit out of me please!” Jimin sounded frustrated. Yoongi then landed a kiss on his lovers’ hard on while teasing to take off his pajamas with his mouth. Jimin arched his back trying to reach his hyung’s mouth with his dick. He wanted to feel Yoongi’s mouth sucking the life out of him. Jimin was really hard at this point but then, “Okay baby. See you later when I get home.” And just like that the Min Yoongi left his Jimin hanging, sexually frustrated and hard and horny. “Yah! Hyung! Min Yoongi! Come back this instant!” Yoongi dashed out of their bedroom closing the door behind him.

 

Jimin stood up to take a shower after his lover left him like that. All hot and infinitely bothered. “Fucking love me my ass! I teased him just a couple of times! He’s so mean!” Jimin said while undressing. He got in the shower, still with a massive hard on and he began to slide his hands down on his member. He was softly moaning, dirty thoughts about him and Yoongi going at it filled his mind but he was still feeling frustrated. Little did he know that outside the shower, Min Yoongi was undressing, ready to take him right then and there.

 

“So you’re pleasing yourself without me?” Asked a dark hoarse voice. Jimin got startled seeing his pale medium built hyung outside the shower. “What are you doing back?! I thought you left already?!” Jimin asked covering himself with his small hands as if Yoongi hasn’t seen it all. “I can’t fucking resist you Park Jimin.” And with that, Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s neck and kissed him under the running water. The kiss was hot and wet. Jimin put his arms around Yoongi’s neck and grinded his hips against his hyung’s feeling his hyung’s hard on made him hornier than ever. “Hyung” Jimin called him with the sound of longing and contentment at the same time. “What is it baby?” asked Yoongi. “I love you” Jimin said while looking into his eyes and crashing their lips again. “I will fucking love you forever Park Jimin.” Yoongi growled against Jimin’s soft plump lips that Yoongi will never get tired of kissing. Yoongi turned off the shower, dried their hairs with a towel and he carried Jimin to the bedroom while Jimin’s strong, thick thighs enveloped his tiny waist. He threw Jimin on the bed lightly, hovered over him and he started kissing him again passionately. Yoongi left his marks in places the public couldn’t see. “You’re mine Jimin. Only mine.” Yoongi whispered against Jimin’s trembling torso. “Say it again hyung.” Said Jimin while letting out soft, horny moans. “You. Are. Mine. Park. Jimin.” Yoongi uttered each word while marking his territory with small sucks on Jimin’s rib side, abs and v line. “Hyung. Please…” Jimin pleaded. “What do you want Jimin? Tell me what you want baby.” Yoongi looked at his lover who seems to be losing his mind with the pleasure. “I want you. Suck me. Please hyung.” Jimin pleaded. How can Yoongi say no to that sexy face? Yoongi’s tongue slowly made it’s way to Jimin’s veiny dick. “Damn baby, I didn’t know you were this horny.” Yoongi said while licking Jimin’s tip all the way down to the shaft and down to his balls. Yoongi tried to swallow Jimin whole without gagging but Jimin was already too big. Still, Yoongi tried to swallow him whole and Jimin’s tip reached the back of his throat and the sensation of Yoongi trying to swallow was Jimin’s undoing. He came inside Yoongi’s mouth and left his taste that Yoongi savored. “Damn baby how are you this hot” Yoongi groaned while letting Jimin taste himself as he kissed him. Jimin smiled at him and turned around. Facing down, “Hyung, please, fuck me.” Jimin said with a pleading voice. “That’s what I intend to do baby.” Yoongi was enamored with Jimin’s sexy body and toned ass. He planted kisses on Jimin’s lower back to his ass while looking for an opening. When Yoongi reached Jimin’s opening with his tongue, Jimin let out a loud moan and it made him hard again.  Yoongi then, turned Jimin around, put both his legs in the air and poured lube all over his hard dick. “You’re so ready for me baby.” Yoongi smirked. He slowly put his tip on Jimin’s opening while looking at his sexy face and this turned Yoongi on every damn time. Jimin’s sexy, horny face that he only makes for him. Yoongi slid all of his hardness inside Jimin as the younger let out a loud, needy moan. He watched his dick disappear inside Jimin’s tight opening. He bucked and thrusted faster and harder until they both came undone. He lay on top of Jimin while the younger stroke his hair giving it kisses. “Hyung, you’re so mean. I thought you really left me hanging there.” Jimin rolled his eyes at the older. “I really planned to but you’re so fucking irresistible. And I love you.” Jimin cant believe himself. He felt his cheeks getting red. He can’t believe that after all the years they’ve been together, Yoongi still manages to make him blush.

 

After their hot and steamy breakfast, they both took a shower and left for the day to their respective workplaces. Yoongi dropped Jimin off at the Kim-Jung Ent. Building before he headed to his and Jin’s restaurant. When he got there, he saw police vehicles parked outside their restaurant. He parked his car and hurried towards the scene. His eyes went wide when he saw their restaurant’s front glass window shattered along the sidewalk. “What the fuck happened?! He eyed their employees who also seem to have no idea what went on.


End file.
